


X-Men High

by ChanseyDelighted89



Series: Trapped in Dreams [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Child Abuse, Other, Torture tw, blood tw, gore tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 56,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day of school. Kimiko rushing out the door to get to school on time with her fraternal twin brother, Raze. But once she arrives, everything seems off. She can't quite explain what was wrong. Though she has this strange feeling. Like wasn't she supposed to be older than Raze? Wasn't Charles Xavier Sr...dead? And why is Wanda teaching here?Nothing is at it appears. And if she doesn't realize what's wrong...it might kill her...





	1. First Class

**Author's Note:**

> Kimiko and Raze are the same age in this. Both are seventeen while Charles Jr is his cannon age. We'll see him in the next chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ordinary start of the day. Or is it?

It was a bright and sunny morning. The young girl's alarm clock went off and she quickly silenced it as she started waking up. Her whole body was feeling extremely sluggish and somewhat sore. Like she'd been fighting bears in her sleep. Or something to that effect. The young girl checked the time on her alarm clock and smiled slightly. There was plenty of time for her to get ready. No need to hurry. Maybe she'd be able to get to class on time for once. If she could get her brother awake that is. He'd sleep the whole day away if he could. Each time she tried to wake him up on time, he'd fall back asleep. A few times he'd hit her with his pillow. Even yell at her to go away. As she made her bed, a thought hit her. And she almost chuckled evilly at how perfect it was. She was going to take a bucket of ice water and dump it over his face. Maybe that would finally teach Raze to set an alarm. Kimiko hurried to get ready herself. Not wanting to waste any time. Today she wasn't going to be late for school. And once her hair was fixed, she got a bucket from the bathroom closet. Filling it halfway with cold water. Then hurriedly getting ice from the freezer. Testing it out with her fingertips, she smiled. Cold enough to wake up even the deepest of sleepers. She hummed to herself as she headed into her twin's bedroom. Her mouth set into a frown as she heard him snoring loudly. In an angry tone, she called," ** _Raze! Wake up! We're gonna be late!!_** "

All she heard in response was him mumbling. Saying he was awake in the most sleep choked voice ever. Her frowned deepened as she opened the door. Finding him inside a rumpled heap in the middle of his bed. Not even looking close to waking up. Kimiko crept over to his bed as quick as possible. A smirk growing on her lips as she raised the bucket high. With a chuckle, she muttered," _You had your chance, brother. Now face my wrath!_ "

With that she dumped the bucket over his head. Laughing at his shriek of unbridled terror. Once the initial shock was over, he shouted," _ **THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!**_ "

"I _**told** _ you that we were gonna be late.",she explained in an amused tone. Sticking her tongue out at him briefly, she giggled. Kimiko continued,"I'm _sick_ of being late so much. Now put your uniform on."

"What about breakfast?",he asked sliding out of bed. Of course Raze would bring that up. As she set the bucket down, she answered,"We'll eat poptarts on the way. Now get dressed!"

Heading out of the room, she ignored the insults he threw her way. Kimiko briefly stopped to get the food she promised. Then headed to the living room to wait for Raze. She couldn't help but giggle as she waited for him. Sure she'd get in trouble later but the look on his face was worth it. A few minutes later she heard his footsteps down the hall. Raze was pulling on his uniform's jacket with a sneer. In a low voice, he asked,"The **heck** are _you laughing at?_ "

" _Nothing_ , Raze. Now let's get going.",she answered. Giving him a package of poptarts to eat. Kimiko slipped on her shoes as she grabbed her bag. Heading out before Raze could even get his shoes on. They weren't late just yet. But for some strange reason she was feeling uncharacteristically cautious today. Something didn't seem right and she couldn't pin point what it was. And as she sprinted towards the school she started wolfing down her poptarts. Even though she wasn't that hungry she knew it was important to eat. She barely heard Raze when called after her as he failed to catch up to her. Trying to get her to slow down a little bit or at least wait for him. Glancing over her shoulder she almost stopped walking. A cold wave of fear washing over her as she stared at him.

Raze wasn't his normal self...his usual sloppy dark gray uniform was replaced with a white one. One with skull belt.

Stopping in her tracks, she turned to get a better look at him...he was in his usual uniform. He didn't look weird at all. A bit winded as he reached her but other than that he was alright. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a plausible reason why she saw this. And she couldn't think of anything. At least nothing that wouldn't sound strange. While she was thinking, she failed to notice Raze was talking at her. In a gentle voice, she asked,"Yes, Raze?"

"I **asked** if you're **_okay_**. You look pretty pale, Kimi.",he said. His expression was of obvious concern as he examined her. With a small smile, she answered," _Y-yeah._ I'm good. Just worried about the test with Mr. Drake this afternoon is all."

"You **_sure?_** ",he questioned. His voice was full of doubt. But he didn't ask more when she assured him that's all it was. Kimiko ignored the looks he gave her as they continued on. A small smile coming to her face as she dismissed this as just seeing things. Probably from not sleeping enough the night before. After all, she had been up really late studying for her literature test. It wasn't anything to worry about. So she put it to the back of her mind as they arrived at the school. They had at least twenty minutes to spare so she hurried to the library. Deciding that she should do some last minute studying. To make sure that she was ready for the test. As she sat down in one of the tables, she noticed the library was really crowded. Usually it was pretty quiet in the mornings. Hardly any of the students, mutant or otherwise, were in. Her eyebrows raised slightly as she looked around. It seemed strange but it wasn't louder than usual. So she decided to ignore it and continue on with her studies. Taking a few notes on what she missed the night before. As well as jotting down things she felt were important.

A few minutes later, she heard the ten-minute till bell. Gathered her things and headed towards her first class. Ororo Munroe's class. Who barely tolerated people being late for her class. At least as long as they had a good excuse. Kimiko smiled to herself as she walked down the hall. For the first time in a couple weeks she wouldn't have to make an excuse. Nor would she have to see the disappointed look on her teacher's face. At least not for a while.

When she entered the room, she kept her grin. The teacher gave a polite good morning to her. Not cracking a joke at how she was on time for once. It made her feel good about the day. And she peacefully sat in her chair in the middle of the room. Putting her supplies on the desk then setting her bag on the floor. Watching as a few other students came in. Her friend, Leelah, plopped down in her desk next to her. She was still fixing her short red hair as she said good morning to her. The other girl was almost as tall as most boys. Which meant most girl uniforms couldn't fit her. So she was allowed to wear a boy's uniform. It suited her better anyway. Kimiko smiled as her friend finished mussing up her hair. Turning to her as Leelah asked,"On time for once? Man I must be dreaming or something. What did you do to get your brother out of bed so early?"

"Poured ice water on him.",she answered. A big grin on her face as her friend laughed. Both girls continued to talk about what their mornings. Then about what to do after class. Right up until the bell rang. A few minutes later, her teacher was writing a name on the board while a young girl waited by the door. Ororo turned to them with a cheerful smile. In a chipper voice, she said,"Alright class, we have a new student with us today. Ms Belinda Star. She's arrived from Belfast Maine and I'd like for you to all make her feel welcome."

Teachers always said that. But she felt that she meant it this time. Ushering over the young girl, she felt her face flush. The girl was tall as Ms Munroe. Her body was so delicate and slender. Belinda toyed with her uniform's skirt as she introduced herself. As she watched the girl, she felt that she knew her from somewhere. Though she couldn't think of where exactly. And when Belinda finished speaking, Ms Munroe said,"Now let's see if there's a space open for you."

Practically leaping out of her seat, Kimiko offered the one next to her. Ready to beg the teacher to let her sit next to her. She didn't care that the other students were giggling. All she wanted was the new girl to talk to. And her grin grew as the girl took the desk near her. Sitting back down, she turned to the girl and introduced herself. Then introduced Leelah. Offering to take her on a tour of the school if she wanted. Her heart beating hard in her chest as she accepted her offer. A big grin coming to her face as they listened to the lesson. Maybe her ominous feeling was just nerves after all.


	2. Literature Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Drake isn't the nicest teacher in the world. But he's not outwardly cruel. At least not to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DX Not my best attempt at Iceman. But I tried my hardest. Sorry if it's to ooc guys.

Class had gone by pretty quickly. Kimiko had felt like it hadn't moved by fast enough. All she wanted to do was help the new girl. Show her around the labrinyth of a school and help her feel welcome. And possibly figure out why this girl seemed so _familiar_. Even though she couldn't place why. Her mind told her that the other girl was a good friend. Possibly someone who she might want to date. If she ever got to date that was. As she shoved her things into her bag, she glanced at the girl. A part of her wondering if she'd seen her before. Or if she knew her family. But nothing about her immediately stuck out. Other than she was a beautiful girl.

When the girl turned to her, she diverted her gaze. Feeling a little silly for staring so long. Who looked a little confused by her actions. She briefly wondered if she creeped her out or not. Kimiko felt relieved when she didn't say anything. Instead Belinda waited for her to lead her to her next class. And as they walked through the school she informed her of everything. Telling her about the teachers. With a small grin, she asked,"So if you don't mind me asking, what's your mutation?"

"Well, it's the ability to turn things to stone by kissing them.",Belinda answered. Sounding a bit self conscious of her own gift. Like she felt it wasn't good enough. Or something to that effect. Kimiko said,"That's a pretty interesting power to have."

"It's a little useless though.",Belinda muttered in a low voice. Gripping her bag tighter, she continued,"Everyone else has all these amazing powers. And all mine does is ensure I can't ever have a first kiss."

"Kissing's overrated anyway.",Kimiko said. Not that she had experience with the subject. But she found the act itself disgusting. Pressing your lips against someone else's and even _'swapping'_ saliva? **_Bleh._** Her older sister told her that she'd change her mind one day. Though she highly doubted it. Since she was going to be turning eighteen this Summer and she still found it gross. A part of her wondered why anyone would like it at all. With a frown, she said,"It's not like you can't show you love someone another way. Like hugging or something like that."

"Yeah but I'd like to kiss my Mom or Dad without fearing I'll turn them into a statue.",Belinda stated. That was something she didn't really think of. Her own disgust towards kisses made her forget that people did that. And she apologized for her little rant on the subject. The other girl didn't seem particularly upset and they dropped it. Once they entered the room, she felt her face flush slightly. Kimiko hoped that she wasn't weirding Belinda out. And she said," _Now I've been telling you about Mr. Drake. He's sort of like a comedian but he's also sort of... **creepy**..._ "

" _How creepy?_ ",Belinda asked. Looking a little concerned about the teacher she hadn't met. A part of her felt a bit bad for scaring her. But she felt that she deserved a little warning. In a soft voice, she answered," _Sometimes he gets really violent and he hurts students sometimes. I've complained to the principal but he doesn't do anything...._ "

" _Is that even legal?_ ",the other girl asked in a hushed tone. Obviously it wasn't. But that didn't matter. No one believed them. Kimiko answered," _Probably not. But a lot of these kids don't have anywhere else to go. And he doesn't hurt them enough to send them to the nurse._ "

They took the desks in the back. Belinda asked," _Is it really safe for us to be here?_ "

" _In the back? Yeah. He hardly ever pays attention to me._ ",she answered. Feeling grateful that the teacher usually ignored her. Though sometimes she'd catch him giving her a glare. Almost as if he didn't like her or something. Her skin would feel like it was crawling by the time class was over. And she'd need to smoke in the girls room to steady her nerves. In a gentle voice, she stated," _He's not exactly my biggest fan..._ "

" _Any reason why he doesn't like you, Kimiko?_ ",she questioned. That was a good question. But she didn't really have an answer for it. All she could think of was he just didn't like her. Not hard to believe since he didn't like most kids. Kimiko answered," _Search me. I'm about as clueless as you are._ "

Before Belinda could ask another question the teacher came in. He looked a little annoyed as he set out his things on his desk. A moment later the bell rang. Mr. Drake started handing out tests to the other students. Except for Belinda. He acted fairly friendly to her as he told her that she could read quietly instead. More polite than Kimiko had ever seen him be to a student. Ignoring the annoyed look on his face as he gave her a test paper. Being grateful that she had studied as hard as she did. In fact this was easier than she anticipated it was going to be. Part of her wondered why though. Mr. Drake wasn't known for giving easy tests. So why was this test so easy? Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she glanced up at her teacher. Who wasn't staring at her for once. Instead he seemed to be checking his schedule. Or whatever that book on his desk actually was.

Kimiko went back to working on her test. Ignoring the weirdness of it. Once she finished it, she took it to her teacher's desk. Who barely paid her any mind as she went back to her seat. A few others finished a minute or so after. Their teacher also not paying them any mind either. Not until everyone was done with their tests. He told them to pick a book and write a report on it. Any book that they like as well. Which was strangely lenient of him. Usually he would have them pick from a list. But Kimiko didn't complain about this. Hell, she even had a book picked out already. It was a book called _'Lolita'_ by Vladimir Nabokov. Though she figured she probably should ask if it was okay or not. As she remembered most schools banned it. So she decided to do so after class. That way she could talk to him more peacefully. Figuring it would be easier to talk to him without an audience. Mr. Drake told them to read their chosen books to themselves.

Sounded fine to her. Kimiko got her book out of her bag and picked up where she left off. A small smile on her face as she read. Which faltered slightly when she heard someone clear their throat. Glancing up from her page, she frowned. Her teacher was standing in front of her with his arms crossed. In a low voice, he said,"Ms. Masuda. I'm sorry but you can't do a report on that book."

"Why not, Mr. Drake?",she asked. Feeling strangely trapped and uncomfortable under her teacher's gaze. Mr. Drake answered,"That book isn't school appropriate. I'm sorry but you'll have to pick another one."

"How is it not school appropriate?",she asked. It didn't seem much different than the other books they've read. Kimiko wondered what exactly he meant. There wasn't graphic depictions of anything vulgar. Her mouth turned into a deeper frown as he told her it was too erotic. She had read it before and didn't remember anything about it being erotic. Nor could she recall any sex scenes in it. Instead of trying to fight with him during this, she relented. Not wanting to make the teacher upset. After all, it wasn't going to be hard to find a book. And after she promised to find another one, he left her alone. That went that plan. At least she didn't have to wait until after class to ask him about it.

* * *

Once the class was over, she lead Belinda to her homeroom. Then headed towards her own homeroom. Trying to think of a more appropriate book for Mr. Drake's class. She knew that he wasn't wrong with telling her that she couldn't read _'Lolita'_. But it was still annoying. It wasn't like she was going to go into detail about those scenes. All she wanted to do was talk about how unreliable of a narrator Humbert Humbert was. And how he tried to get the reader to see his side. Like he was some sort of victim of this child he kidnapped.

But she knew it wasn't of any use. No one who argued with Mr. Drake ever won. So why would she? Kimiko sat down at her assigned desk. At least she had a whole period to think of something else. And as she tried to think of something to read, she failed to notice someone was talking to her. Until they gently tapped her shoulder. Causing her to jump in surprise. A familiar voice said,"I'm sorry, Kimiko. I thought you had heard me."

Turning around, she saw it was her twin. Raze sat down in his desk next to her. Noticing the frown, he asked,"What's wrong?"

" _ **Nothing**_ , just thinking about stuff.",she lied. Cursing herself mentally at how pathetically weak it was. Kimiko gave him a slight grin. In a more convincing tone, she continued,"I'm fine, I promise that nothing's wrong."

"If you say so.",he stated in a low voice. She could tell he didn't believe her. But she didn't want to bother him with her problems. Especially when they were as minor as a book. It just seemed way too silly in retrospect. And she decided to change the subject. Kimiko asked,"So have you talked to Chuckie just yet?"

"Nah. He's still super busy with college applications.",he answered. Their half-brother was a grade above them. Charles Jr, Chuckie, had been planning to get into college since freshman year. She wasn't surprised that he was still on this. Kimiko asked,"Get a response from _'Dad'_ just yet?"

"Yeah! He actually sent me a text.",Raze answered. A big grin on his face as he glanced around. Trying to keep an eye on where the teacher was. He stealthily took out his phone to show her. In an excited voice, he said,"He said he's gonna visit us **_tomorrow!_** "


	3. School Day End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raze sees straight through Kimiko's pretending. He knows that she isn't feeling okay. And it's scaring him. She tries to assure him that she's fine. It's just her nerves about it being the end of the year. But it's obvious that's not all it is. In fact it seems even deeper than simple end of the year anxiety. Though she can't understand what exactly it is..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write it to be Kurt. But I can't write his accent very well.

That made her stomach twist into knots. Their birth Father was coming to visit **_that_** soon? Okay it wasn't necessarily _soon-soon_. As his last visit was New Years. But to her it still was going to be too soon. Kimiko didn't hate her birth Father or anything. In fact she didn't really feel strongly about him one way or another. And it somewhat bothered her. Mostly thanks to the fact that Raze got along well with him. While she just couldn't bring herself to care for him. A part of her wanted to be excited to see him. Knowing how much he should mean to her. Yet her heart just wasn't in it. There just wasn't an easy way to fake feeling love for someone. Even as she tried to hype herself up over him, she coudln't. In a gentle voice, she said,"Wow. I thought he wasn't going to visit until the Fourth of July or something."

"He said he had some exciting news.",Raze told her. Grinning wildly as he read the text over again. Not even noticing the unenthused look on his twin's face. Any news about their birth Father would make Raze happy. She did her best to fake a smile when he looked at her. Knowing full well that she shouldn't spoil his good mood. Just because she couldn't love their Father doesn't mean she had to be rude about it. Kimiko asked,"Did he mention when he was going to see us tomorrow?"

If it was after school, she'd be fine. She'd have some time to adjust and get her _'mask'_ ready. But if it was before school, she'd dread it. Though she doubted it'd be before school. He was in Norway a week ago or so. So she figured that even if he did come in at that time he'd need a nap before visiting. Or at least that's what she figured he'd need. And she couldn't help but feel relieved when Raze said early that evening. So way after school. Which suited her just fine. Her _'mask'_ would be in place by the time he got there. As long as she practiced it at the very least. Putting his phone back in his pocket, Raze stated,"I can't wait to see him again. It's been way too long since he last visited."

"It's only been three months, Raze.",she told him. A playful smile on her lips as he stuck his tongue out at her. Apparently that was far too long for him. He said,"Three months is too long, Kimi. That's as long as our summer vacations."

It was true, but Kimiko didn't particularly care about that. To her that was soon enough. Instead of pointing this out to him, she shrugged. Then she said,"Yeah. But it feels so much shorter than it actually is."

Ignoring the weird look on Raze's face, she continued,"I feel like these past few months have been just flying by so fast. It's weird that it's almost the end of the school year already."

He nodded his head in agreement. His face looking a whole lot more calm as he seemed to consider this. And she was grateful he wasn't looking at her weirdly again. When he stared at her, she had this weird sense of guilt. Like she was responsible for keeping Raze happy and stress free. Which technically was her job. They were siblings. Why bother him with all her silly little problems? It just didn't really seem fair of her. She tried to not think of their birth Father as she toyed with her messenger bag's straps. It made her too anxious. So to distract herself, she asked,"You got any plans for after school?"

"No? Why?",Raze asked. Kimiko explained what happened in Mr. Drake's class. And how she needed a new book for his class since her favorite wasn't allowed. As well as how her teacher said it was _'too erotic'_ for his class. Which seemed odd to her. Raze stated," _Yeesh._ Yeah I'll help you look for another book."

"Thanks, Raze. I really appreciate this.",she said. Kimiko didn't really have a list of books in mind just yet. So she was grateful for her brother agreeing to help her out. He asked,"No problem. So we still on for lunch?"

"Of course.",she stated. Usually they ate lunch with their respective friends. But sometimes they tried to make time for each other. Either by hanging out after school or eating together. Today was one of the few days they decided to eat lunch together. And once the bell rang, they hurried to the commons room together. Both quickly finding the nearest table to set their things down. Then hurrying to get their food. Once they did, they hurried back as they talked about what book Kimiko should get. As well as their next class. It was an art class that was being taught by Wanda Maximoff. Ms. Maximoff was a weird teacher. Kimiko described her as being like a grown up Luna Lovegood. Of which her brother didn't disagree with. The woman was strange but in a general good way. As she wore lots of red flowing clothes with weird jewelry. Letting the kids draw or paint whatever inspired them. Even offering to be an art model for some kids. Sometimes bringing her twin brother in to help. Who unnerved them a little bit at times. As he sometimes just popped up out of nowhere in the room. His super speed was the reason. Though she felt he did it on purpose sometimes. He was a bit of a prankster in her eyes. And she said,"He acts like he's still a teenage boy. It's just weird."

"He isn't that bad, Kimi.",he said with a chuckle. Sure he was right. But it still annoyed her that he did them. Pietro was sometimes fun to be around. When he came to visit his sister, he'd joke with the students. Few times even giving helpful hints on their pieces as they worked. Kimiko said,"I guess. It just makes me uncomfortable when he pops up out of no where like that."

Raze didn't say anything and simply shrugged his shoulders. Digging into his tray of nachos with a ravenous hunger he always did. In the past it used to gross her out. Now it was just a normal sight. She started eating her burger when she remembered something. The new girl. Her eyes scanned the room as she looked for the girl. It didn't take long to see her sitting with two other girls. One was a senior girl who she knew as Melissa Dunham. The other was a sophomore named Athena Carlton. Both were nice girls who must've had the same homeroom as Belinda. A wave of relief flowed over her as she smiled slightly. She must have made a weird face when her brother asked,"What's with you?"

Explaining what had happened, she told Raze about the new girl. How she'd been helping her around the place. That she had felt a bit guilty that she left her to her own devices. And was grateful that two other people invited her to lunch. Pointing her out, she finished,"I feel like such a dork for not inviting her. But at least she's made some friends."

"Yeah, I guess.",he muttered. Ignoring Raze's behavior, she continued eating her lunch. Enjoying her burger as they discussed other things. Once they were finished, they bussed their trays. Snatching their things as they hurried off to Ms Maximoff's class. As soon as they neared their class, they heard singing. Wanda's singing. Kimiko grinned slightly as they reached her door. Ms. Maximoff rarely ever sang. When she did it was really nice to listen to. She never sang in English but Kimiko could still appreciate the beauty of her voice. When she was in the room, she watched Ms. Maximoff dance slightly to the rhythm of her own song. Her back was to the door as she fixed an art piece she was given by another student. A few others were already in the room and setting up. Raze set his things down on his spot before getting his tools. While she quietly snuck up on Ms. Maximoff. In a polite voice, she said,"Good afternoon, Ms. Maximoff!"

Her eyes widened as her teacher let out a little yelp of surprise. Dropping a part of her piece as she jumped and twirled around her glowing hands raised defensively. Face paler than an unused canvas. When she noticed it was merely Kimiko her expression turned a bit stern as her hands stopped glowing. And she said in a firm voice,"Ms. Masuda. Please refrain from scaring me like that. I could've hurt you."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Maximoff.",she replied. Feeling a little guilty that she had frightened her teacher that much. Sure she intended on surprising her. But not scaring her so much she would almost broke her piece like that. Once she calmed down enough, Ms. Maximoff accepted her apology. Then told her to get working on her piece and went back to fixing the strange art. Doing as her teacher said, Kimiko got her things. Then set up near Raze. Who was giggling to himself. He grinned as she lightly punched him in the shoulder. But he said nothing as they went to work on their paintings. Both had been doing portraits of their family members. Raze decided to paint of their birth Mother from an old photo of her. Which was of herself and her old girlfriend, Irene. Kimiko had decided to paint Rogue and Kurt together. She was using an old photo of them as reference. Intending on giving it to her siblings for next Christmas. As she couldn't remember when either's birthday was. And when she tried to recall, she couldn't exactly pin point when either. Her mind started hurting a little when she tried so eventually she just gave up.

Halfway through the class, she started feeling off. Like something wasn't entirely right. But she couldn't figure out what it was. The anxiety slowly starting to grow as she felt like someone was watching her. Before she could turn to her brother and tell him anything, hands were over her eyes. Letting out a startled shriek, she dropped her paintbrushes and spun around. Only to find her older brother standing behind her. His dark eyes widening in surprise at her outburst. And he backed away from her as he apologized. In a gentle voice, Isamu said,"Sorry. I didn't think I scared you that much, Kimi."

"It's fine... _I...I'm_ sorry for screaming.",she said. Her face flushing a little as she noticed the other students were staring. Feeling foolish for letting herself get that scared in the first place. Her other brother stared at her worriedly. His mouth twisted in a frown as he said," ** _Eesh._** You're really jumpy today, Kimiko."

It was true. And she couldn't explain why she was feeling like this. It was strange that she couldn't get herself to relax. She took a deep breath in an attempt to soothe her frazzled nerves. Then she asked,"What'cha doing here, Isamu?"

"Just came to visit you guys.",he answered. A small grin on his face as he let his hands drop. Taking a step closer as he continued,"I wanted to see how you were doing. And I wanted to see if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight. Maybe see if Chou and Natsumi wanna tag along."

"Yeah that'd be great.",Kimiko replied. It was rare that they got to spend time with one of their big brothers. They were in college so they rarely got a chance to visit. So she intended on taking advantage of this rare event. He hugged them both before leaving the room as quickly as he came in. Once he was gone, she said,"I hope Rogue and Kurt'll come with. It's been too long since we've gotten to hang out with them."

Her brother said nothing as he stared at her. The worried look not leaving his face. She tried her hardest to show she was fine for the rest of the class. But it didn't really seem to be working this time around. Once the class was over and everyone put their things away, he asked,"Is something wrong, Kimi? You've been acting so weird today."

"Yeah...I'm okay. I think it's just been from watching horror movies so much.",she answered. A playful smile on her lips as she reminded him of her hobby. Raze didn't seem to buy this explanation at all. And she continued,"I'll explain myself later. Just go to class. I don't wanna be the reason your late, **_again._** "

Nodding his head, he made her promise that she'd tell him. Once he was sure that she wouldn't lie to him, he hurried off. Kimiko didn't really want to tell Raze what was going on. But she knew he wouldn't let it go if she didn't. He was stubborn like that. It was kind of a family trait that they all shared. Along with the other unsavory ones. Sometimes that was a good thing. Other times, like right now for example, it wasn't. And as she headed into her next class, she thought of how to break it to him. As she walked into her next class, which was an algebra class. She nearly bumped into her math teacher, Colossus. Who merely smiled as he greeted her as she came into the class room. Her hands tightened around her bag strap. The class went as quicker than it usually did. And she barely remembered what she had done. As she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to think of anything. All her thoughts were on the weird feeling she'd been having.

When she got to the library, she glanced around for Raze. Wondering what exactly she was going to tell him about it. How she'd tell him about her anxious feeling without sounding like a loony. Or more like a loony than she usually did. As she waited for Raze, she glanced at the books she could read for Mr. Drake's class. Trying to find something that she would enjoy the most. The Hunger Games seemed pretty interesting. Though she guessed others probably would pick it as well. So she moved onto the Harry Potter series. But she didn't really feel invested in that series at all. And she almost gave up hope on finding something. Then she noticed a book called _'Cinder'_. It looked pretty cool to her and she pulled it out. Reading the summary for it as she smiled to herself. A science fiction retool of a fairy tale classic. Definitely sounded right up her alley. Also figuring that Mr. Drake wouldn't find a problem with it. While she read it, she glanced up at the doorway. Making sure that she'd catch sight of her twin brother. That way she wouldn't be surprised when he approached her. By the time that he does come into the library, she's a couple chapters in. A pleasant smile on his face as he greeted her. When they find a place to sit, he asked,"So any reason why you're so jumpy today?"

At first she's confused by this question. Then she remembered what she had promised him before her last class. In a sheepish voice, she answered,"I've been having this weird anxious feeling all day. I keep feeling like something bad was going to happen."

"Has anything bad happened?",he asked. Shaking her head no, she told him that things were fine. And he kept probing her for more information. Like when did it start. If she needed to be alone. Did she feel like this around the new girl. Kimiko said,"It started this morning and I think I'll be just fine."

Telling him that the new girl didn't cause the feeling. In fact being around the new girl made her feel a lot less anxious. Raze looked thoughtful as he digested the information that she had given him. His face looked a little strange. But she ignored it as she continued,"I think it's just nerves about the school year ending soon. I was pretty anxious last year too."

It wasn't entirely a lie. The end of the year was pretty stressful for her. As she sometimes spent her summer trying to organize a party. Last years party flopped before it was even made. This year she had enough money and time to get it done. So she felt it was just over that. Which seemed to placate Raze. At least she believed it did. And she toyed with the book as she went to check it out. Not noticing the strange look Raze gave her as she went. Nor the weird little smirk that went along with it.


	4. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko's been distracted lately. She's been trying to spend time with her family and friends. But something's keeping her distracted. And someone's trying to contact her. Someone she knows but doesn't at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a Kitty/Colossus shipper.

When they left the school she immediately tried to talk about their Birth-Father. What his possible news was going to be. It worked well enough to keep Raze distracted. As he had several ideas for what it could possibly be. Like he was getting a new apartment near their house. Or he was going to have them go on a trip with him. Which sounded like fun. But she doubted their Father had that in mind. Even though she didn't know what the job was she knew it was busy. Way too busy for him to be able to take them with him. This didn't deter Raze from that form of thinking. And he said,"It could happen, Kimi. He's made weirder things happen."

"Yeah, I suppose.",she said. Not even remotely sure that he could do that. Her brother acted as if he hadn't heard that and continued on. Telling her how cool it would be if he did. Their Father told them of all the places he'd go during his job. Most were typical tourist spots. A few were way out of the way. Though they still sounded pretty interesting. She highly doubted that he could take them with him to those spots. And as they neared the house, she noticed a car in front of their house. It wasn't Isamu's car. Which was a rusted old red truck that was even older than their Gramps was. This one was a nice dark blue car that she didn't know the model of. Not new but still fairly pretty. Kimiko raised an eyebrow as they got up to their door. Looking at Raze, she said,"Eesh. I wonder if someone got lost or something."

Raze said nothing and merely shrugged his shoulders. As they walked into the house, they heard voices in the kitchen. Both teenagers freezing up on the spot. The voices were a hushed whisper so they couldn't understand make out who it was. Or what they were saying either. After a moment, they crept up towards the kitchen. Kimiko popped her claws while Raze reached for his phone. She readied herself to jump on whomever was in the kitchen. Do anything she could to protect her twin from whoever these people were. When they reached the doorway, they saw who it was. And a relieved smile came to her face as she hid her claws behind her back. In a happy voice, she exclaimed,"Rogue! Kurt! When did you guys get here?"

Both her older siblings turned to her with a grin. Rogue hurried over to them as she said hello. She was wearing a black jacket with a grey t-shirt underneath. Along with some very nice dark wash jeans and some cute cowboy boots. Her gloved hands gently touched their shoulders as she drawled,"Heya guys. Sorry if we scared ya. But we wanted to see you before dinner."

"Hope you don't mind that we came in uninvited.",Kurt chimed in. He was wearing simple black leggings with a dark gray sweater. His hair was tousled in a cute way that framed his face. As she retracted her claws, she said,"It's cool guys. We're really glad to see you."

Raze agreed with her as they went into the living room. All of them talking about what had happened during their school year. Rogue told them that a few of their friends would be joining them for dinner. And asked if it was alright by them. Kimiko asked,"Who's coming with?"

"Jubilee and Kitty.",she answered. Which seemed pretty okay with her. Though she wondered if Raze would be alright with them. And when she caught the look on his face, she realized it wasn't. He wasn't exactly either's biggest fan for some reason. Though she couldn't figure out why he didn't like them. Both girls made an effort to be friendly. They were alot of fun to be around. Especially Jubilee. Whose style that Kimiko admired very much. To the point that she'd somewhat mimic the other girl's clothes when she got the chance. As she ignored Raze's expression, she said,"Cool. I can't wait to see them. I missed hanging out with them since they graduated last year."

They didn't hang out every day like some friends did. But it was enough to become close with the girls. Kimiko enjoyed the time they spent together. Remembering the last time they hung out after the graduation ceremony. All of them had gone to a pizza buffet and talked about nothing. Each of them feeling like it'd be the last time they'd see each other. It made her frown sightly how somber the whole thing was. At least now they could see them. And as she glanced down at her uniform, she realized that she should change her clothes. She didn't want her old friends to see her like this. So she excused herself to her room. Hurrying to get out of her uniform. Taking out her favorite articles of clothing, she giggled. Practically bouncing with excitement. Quickly pulling her uniform on, she slid on her favorite jeggings. Then slid the stripped ragged tank top over her head. Then a large dark gray sweatshirt over it. Admiring the little sewn on skull that was on it. Kimiko headed back to the living room with a smile. That's when she felt this odd tingling in the back of her mind. One that she recognized. It was usually something a telepath would do. Like her big brother Charles Jr. He'd only do this when he needed to chat desperately. But that was only for emergencies. Such as the time he had been lost and his phone died. This felt entirely different. It made her stop in her tracks as she tried to figure out what was going on. Her eyes widened slightly as she heard someone talking in her mind. Someone she didn't know. The voice whispered, _'Talon? Talon? Can you hear me? Talon?'_

As she glanced around, she felt a shiver of fear go up her spine. Whoever this was, wasn't her family member. They called her by a name that sounded strangely familiar but not at the same time. Her stomach twisted into anxious knots as she tried to keep calm. Again the voice whispered, _'Talon? I need you to listen. What's going on isn't real. You're not whatever you believe you are...tal-on...t'_

Suddenly the voice melted away to nothing. And she was left alone with her frantic thoughts. As she headed into the living room, her mouth twitched into a frown. This was the strangest thing she'd ever heard in her life. Whatever it was, it seemed to know her somehow. Yet she wasn't entirely sure of how it could. The only telepaths she knew of were Charles Jr and his father. A part of her tried to think of another she knew. Which was Psylocke. But she was in a different part of the country. Also they didn't know each other personally. She toyed with her outfit as she thought about what had been going on. Along with what the strange psychic voice had told her. _'You're not whatever you believe you are'_. What in the world did that mean? Was it someone trying to tell her that she wasn't herself? But why would someone do that? For what purpose?

When she got back into the living room, she saw Raze had changed clothes too. His hair was now messy as he sat back against the sofa. Not noticing that Kimiko had come back into the room. Nor did her other siblings. As she softened her features, she asked,"So when are we going to dinner?"

"We can go now if you want.",Rogue offered. It sounded like a good idea to her. As she was getting really hungry. Kimiko got her purse with her phone. Raze got up from the couch with Kurt following after him. Each of them piling into the car. Kurt slid behind the driver's seat while Rogue got into the passenger side. When everyone was buckled in, he started driving to the restaurant. She tried to push the whole voice scenario to the back of her mind. It just seemed completely unreal. Yet she couldn't stop thinking of it. This just seemed so strange to her. Like a piece of a puzzle that she couldn't get to. Her teeth dug into her cheek as she thought of it. Which were interrupted by Raze pushing her shoulder gently. Apparently he had asked her another question. In a gentle voice, he asked,"Earth to space cadet. Are you there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...what's up, Raze?",she asked. Flashing him a polite smile as he looked into her eyes. A frown came to his face as he said,"You've been zoning out a lot today, Kimiko. It's getting a little scary."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff...sorry for zoning out.",she apologized. Keeping her face neutral as he narrowed his eyes at her. But he didn't say anything. And neither did her other siblings as they arrived at the restaurant. Which turned out to be just be a pizza place. But it was still fairly nice. She grinned slightly and then asked,"So what were you asking me, Raze?"

"I wanted to know if you've talked with Jr yet.",he said. But she hadn't. Nor did she receive a text from him that day either. When she told him this, he frowned a little bit. Then he said,"I swear all he does is study. He really needs to get a life, Kimi."

It was true that Chuckie spent a lot of his time studying. This didn't mean he didn't have a life. All that meant was he wanted to get into a good school. Kimiko pointed this out to him. And he said,"I mean he needs to do more than just study. Life's too short to just spend it cooped up in your room."

Ignoring this, she knew he somewhat had a point. Though he was going about it the wrong way. Life was made for living but not everyone could leave their room. Or even go anywhere. Instead of saying this, she just waited for Kurt to park. Then she hurried into the pizza place. Looking around for Rogue's friends and her siblings with a small smile. When she saw them sitting at a booth she gave them a polite wave. Then she hurried over to their booth. Hugging each girl as she said hello to them. Noticing that Jubilee's hair was much shorter than she had last seen it. And that Kitty's hair was curly again. Much like Jubilee's hair it was short. A funky bob-cut that she didn't expect from her. Her little sisters were sitting on the other side of Kitty. Natsumi drinking a rather large soda. While Chou was telling Isamu about her school day. It seemed so normal that she felt herself relaxing immediately. When her other siblings came over did everyone start reconnecting. Talking about the past as if it were only yesterday. Kimiko was surprised to hear that Jubilee had a baby now. And that Kitty was dating. When she pressed her for who it was,she raised an eyebrow. Apparently she was dating Colossus. She asked,"Really? I thought he wouldn't be your type at all. What changed your mind about him?"

"He's got a great sense of humor.",Kitty answered. That seemed odd to her. As she couldn't recall one moment where Colossus ever made a joke. Then again she only ever saw him in school. So that might not have helped. And she glanced over at Jubilee who shrugged her shoulders. Seemed she wasn't the only one surprised by this information. And she guessed that Kitty might've been keeping this from her. While they talked, Kimiko's eyes started to wander. She examined the room to notice that it was pretty packed with people. Some she'd seen in school. Others she didn't really know all that well. Then there was this kid that she'd never seen in her life. A boy with bright pink hair, glasses and a somewhat baby face. He wasn't short but he wasn't exceedingly tall either and was wearing shorts with a t-shirt. A gray blazer over it. The shirt was what drew her attention to him. It had the words **_'Cyclops was right'_ ** in big blocky red letters. She'd never seen him before yet he seemed strangely familiar to her. Almost like a long lost friend or something. Her mind struggled to think of his name. Which seemed to be on the tip of her tongue. Narrowing her eyes, she noticed that he was trying to talk to her. But he wasn't audible over the chatter of the restaurant. Whomever he was walking towards her. His face was contorted in fear as he got closer. But she strangely couldn't hear him as he neared her. Her eyes widened slightly as she tried to read his lips. All she managed to understand was, _'Not real! This is **not-'**_

A hand jostled her shoulder and she turned to the person. It was Kitty, who had a concerned look on her face. She asked,"Kimi, are you alright? You look kind of pale."

Everyone at the table was staring at at her in silence. Rogue asked,"Kimi? Is everything alright?"

Glancing back where she saw the boy, she saw he wasn't there anymore. Nor was there any sign that he had been there at all. Kimiko turned back to them with a small smile. She answered,"Yeah, I'm fine. Just deep in thought is all."

It was a weak lie but no one said anything. Of which she was extremely grateful. A moment later, a waitress was getting their drink order. Along with their food order. Which was just one cheese pizza, pepperoni, and a vegetarian pizza. Once their order was taken, Kimiko replayed what the boy said in her mind. How frantic his face looked as he neared her. Just what did he mean by _'not real'_? The words dampened her appetite and made her feel uncomfortable. This time she couldn't ignore the words. Her fingers toyed with the napkin as she thought them over in her head. When the waitress came back with their order, she tried to focus on dinner. Spending time with her friends and family. Yet the words kept coming back to her over and over again. Like a catchy pop song that was stuck in her head. Kimiko ate a slice of her pizza with no real interest. Forcing herself to eat to avoid worrying her friends and family.

* * *

After the dinner, Kurt and Rogue took them back home. She hurried into her room to continue reading her library book. Kimiko curled up onto her bed as she tried to focus on the chapter. It was hard to lose herself in the work. Her mind was still going over what the weird boy with the pink hair was saying. All she could think of was how she couldn't hear him. His mouth moving but no noise coming out. A part of her wondered why he looked so familiar to her. No one she knew looked anything like he did. So why did her brain get this strange feeling of deja vu? It was like he was supposed to be someone she knew, yet she didn't know him. There was this weird feeling that he was trying to help her.

But Kimiko wasn't in need of anyone's help. His face was so frantic as he tried to reach her. The weird way he moved made her feel unnerved. She set the book on the bed and laid down. Staring up at the ceiling as she tried to relax again. Her mind kept going over the words over again. What could they possibly have meant?

Frustrated, she tossed those thoughts aside. Picked up the book and found her place again. Reading it slowly as she sighed. Keeping her focus on it as she began to relax. This was just stress. There was no boy. There had been no voice. Stress from the year ending was getting to her. Nothing was wrong and she was perfectly safe. As she read the book, she smiled a little bit. It was even cooler than she had thought it was going to be. Cinder seemed like a really resourceful girl. Just like the animated version seemed to be. Just trying her hardest to survive a bad situation. Though she felt a bit bad for her step-sister. The poor girl didn't deserve to die of the plague. She deserved to live too. Before long she was lost in the chapter. When she checked the clock, she sighed. Eleven'o'clock at night. Deciding that she needed to sleep, Kimiko bent a page. Then hurriedly got into her pajamas and to the bathroom to get ready. After she was done, she came back to her bedroom. Freezing in the doorway as she saw the boy from the restaurant.

_**"THIS ISN'T REAL!"** _


	5. The Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daken has some news for his children. And it isn't what either were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi and Chou are middle school kids btw. During the day they usually hang out at home. Or are babysat by their neighbors.

Fear was keeping her from screaming as she stared at this person. It was that strange boy. How did he get into her room? Why was he yelling at her like this? Her eyes went wide as she took a trembling step back from him. Wondering if she could run to Raze's room before he could get closer to her. Though it seemed no such action was needed. Before her very eyes he was quickly disappearing into nothingness. Still telling her that this wasn't real. The last word he said turning into a soft whisper. Then into an unsettling quiet. Leaving Kimiko to stare at the spot where he had stood. Eyes the size of dinner plates as she carefully inched forward. Heart pounding in her chest as she got closer. Expecting to see some strange markings on her floor.

But there was nothing and there was no indication that the boy ever had been there. Almost like in the restaurant. Only this time she'd manage to hear his words. Which still confused her. What did he mean that this isn't real? That her life wasn't real? How could it not be real if she felt pain? In dreams she never felt pain. Nor did her healing factor ever work. Especially in nightmares. So what did this strange boy mean?

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she sat on her bed. Trying to understand what he had meant. Nothing about him made sense. And it was starting to mess with her head. She rested her forehead against her palms as she thought. This didn't make any form of sense. Kimiko wondered if something was genuinely wrong with her now. Seeing and hearing things that really weren't there? That wasn't normal for her. Even if she were stressed this wasn't the usual symptom of stress. As she got up to turn out the light, she saw her brother. Raze stood there with a strange look on his face. He frowned slightly as he examined. In a gentle voice, he asked,"Something up, Kimi? You look really stressed."

"I'm okay, Raze. Just nervous about seeing Dad is all.",she answered. Which wasn't that much of a lie. This was almost the truth. Seeing their birth Father was bringing out some anxieties. But not enough to make her feel this upset. She flashed her brother a gentle smile before going up to him. Hugging him tightly as she patted his back. Kimiko said,"G'night, Raze. I love you."

"I love you too, Kimi.",he told her. Returning her hug gently before turning back to his room. A part of her feeling bad for lying to him. But she didn't want to worry him too much. Her brother had enough things on his plate. He didn't need her problems on top of it. And she turned off the lights before closing her door. Getting into bed with a quiet sigh, Kimiko fell asleep fairly quickly but couldn't remember what she dreamed. When she woke up the next morning her head felt weird. Like she was beginning to get a sinus headache or something. Though she hardly ever got those unless her healing factor didn't work. That didn't seem right. So she decided to check it by popping her claws out carefully. Retracting them, she watched the wounds heal as quick as they normally did.

Figuring that it would fade sometime during the day. Kimiko quickly got ready for school. Waking Raze up early enough to have him shift into his uniform. Who seemed to be watching her with a weird look on his face. Guessing that her act last night hadn't fooled him in the slightest bit. Trying to ignore it as she walked to the school. Which went quicker than it usually did. With her headache fading away part way through lunch. Just like she predicted it would. When she got to her third class, she saw Ms. Maximoff was talking to two boys. One looking a little like Pietro while the other highly resembled herself. Her eyebrows raised a little as she started setting up her things. Raze doing the same along with her. Both ignoring the twin boys as they quietly spoke to their teacher. At least they weren't the only twins in the room now.

Before class started, both boys left the room. Not even paying attention to the students. Like they were actively ignoring them or something. And once they were gone, Ms. Maximoff explained that they were her sons. But nothing else about them other than that. Kimiko glanced at the doorway and then back at her brother. Who seemed to be just as confused about the whole thing. She shrugged a little as she continued to touch up her painting. It was none of her business. So why did she have to worry at all?

After class, she hurried to get to algebra. Of which she barely remembered anything about. And once it was over, she felt her stomach twist into painful knots. She wasn't looking forward to seeing her Birth Father. Neither of them could get along. He kept trying way too hard to bribe her into liking him. And she was getting sick of his bullshit. Though she had to admit her attitude probably wasn't helping things in the slightest. As she knew she sometimes acted cold towards him. This time she'd try to be more gentle to him. Give him a chance rather than just shut him out like she had before. And when her brother caught up to her, he said,"I sent a text to Dad about what to do tonight."

"And?",she asked. Glancing up at him as they walked back home. The look on his face was pleasant. Raze answered,"He agreed to take us out to dinner."

Her grin grew a little until Raze continued with,"But he picks the place we go to."

That made her inwardly groan a bit. Their Father's taste in food was always a bit on the weird side. And from time to time she found herself enjoying it. But she just wanted a McDonald's burger more than anything. Her brother said,"He promises that it won't be anywhere too eccentric."

Kimiko nodded a little bit as they gotten closer to their home. It wasn't like she could complain about it. He wanted to spend time with them and he was treating them. She wasn't going to ruin that by whinning over it. Once they were inside the house, she greeted their other siblings. Going to her room to get into her favorite clothes. Ones that she knew her Father would be okay with. Which were a pair of high waisted black pants and a pink t-shirt. One that had little aliens sewn onto them. Pulling her hair into cute buns that reminded her vaguely like Princess Leia.

When she came out of her room. Raze had shifted into a pair of black dress pants. He was wearing a dark shirt with a black blazer over it. Her eyes scanned him for a moment. Then she said,"You're a little overdressed for this, Raze. It's just Dad after all."

"I think I look good, Kimi.",he stated. Sticking his tongue out at her with a smirk. Kimiko ignored this as she put her favorite boots on. They were black with little rose decals on it. Her birth Father had bought them for her birthday. They were probably the best gift he had given them. She asked,"So did Dad give you an exact time for when he'd come over?"

"Yeah, around five'o'clock.",he answered. Checking his phone for the time. It was three forty-five. And they decided to watch their little sisters play their game of go fish. Natsumi won most hands against Chou. After their second game, the girls let them play with them. Raze winning the last few that they played. Right until their Dad came in. Honking the horn to tell them that he was there. When they came out, she felt her stomach twist a little. Kimiko got into the back while Raze got up in the front seat. Telling their Father about how his day had gone. While listening to her brother, he glanced up at her in the rearview mirror. It made her feel somewhat uncomfortable. Being scrutinized like this by their Father.

"So, Kimi. What have you been up to today?",he asked in a polite voice. Kimiko told him some of the things she had done. At least enough of it to keep him satisfied. She toyed with her nails as they got to the restaurant. Which was just Olive Garden to her surprise. Not really Daken's taste. But it was nicer than some of the weird things he took them to. And she was a little pleased with that. Though she noticed that Raze wasn't. The look on his face making it clear that he didn't want to be there. Once they parked, he asked,"Did we really have to come here, Dad?"

"Well, I thought this was nicer than McDonald's.",Daken said. Her brother turned to her with an annoyed look on his face. Rolling her eyes, she got out of the car. This was going to be one awkward dinner.  
 

* * *

 

After they ordered, their father decided to break the news. He grinned at both of them as he cleared his throat. Looking at them, he said,"I'm getting married."

Kimiko nearly choked on her drink. Her eyes widening as she glanced over at her twin. Who shared a similar look on his face. He looked over at Daken as he asked,"That's _g-great_ , Dad. Who're you getting married to?"

"His name is Lester.",he answered. Daken glanced at the door and waved someone over. When they glanced over at the door, they saw a man coming over. Bald, tall, and wearing a nice suit. He was fairly handsome. The twins stared at each other in disbelief as he continued,"I want you to get along. Seeing is we'll be living together very soon."


	6. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daken has dropped a bombshell on his children. His fiance doesn't seem the type to put up with teenage angst. Or any form of rebelliousness. In fact he seems more dangerous than his handsome facade makes him out to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some child abuse happens in this chapter. Not full beating but threats and harsh grabbing.

The words echoed over and over again in her head like a broken record. Her hands gripping the arms of her chair tight. Almost enough to break them as she stared at her Father. There was no way in Hell they could live together. She didn't want to be torn away from Natsumi or Chou. They meant the world to her. It wasn't right. He couldn't just make them move in with him and some man. Some man who they didn't even know yet! Who he never once mentioned in his trips before. Nothing. This man was unfamiliar and she didn't like the vibes he gave off. Or the look he was giving her now. A strange smile that just wasn't right.

It made Kimiko's stomach churn. And as she sat there, she heard her brother talk to her. Not entirely understanding the words he was speaking. Or even seeing the strangely enthusiastic look on his face. All she was trying to do was gather her jumbled thoughts together. Her mouth turned into a frown as her brother harshly nudged her right shoulder. Raze asked,"This sounds great, doesn't it Kimiko?"

" ** _No._** ",she answered without thinking. This wasn't great. None of this was great. In fact it was the opposite of great. Her eyes narrowed at her Father's face as he stared at her. His expression seemed to be confused. So she continued in an angry tone,"Nothing about this situation is great. Your marrying some freaky bald weirdo that we don't know anything about. And you want us to pack all of our stuff to move in with you two."

"You want to rip us away from our little sisters. _Our whole lives here!_ **_To pretend that we're some big happy family?!_** ",she ranted. Not really caring that her voice was raising in volume and octaves. Or that other people in the restaurant were staring at them. She had to get this off her chest or it would eat her alive. There was no way she was going to call this creepy freak _'Dad'_. Hell he didn't even look like he wanted that either! So why go with it? As she stood up, she continued,"I don't want anything to do with your bullshit lie."

With that she picked up her purse and started leaving. Not really listening to her _Fath- **Daken**_ call after her. Or her twin. There was nothing that was going to make her go back in there. To listen to whatever kind of lie that would pass as an explanation. Nor did she really want to look at Raze's face. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she walked. And once she was outside, she got out her phone. Fully intending on texting her friend to come get her. Kimiko had every intention of just leaving them all there...until she noticed that Daken's fiance came outside. An annoyed look on his face as he followed after her. Like she just embarrassed him instead of herself back there. When he caught up with her, he grabbed her left upper arm. Which would've bruised any normal human being. He turned her around and forced her to follow him back into the restaurant. He glared down at her as he said,"Smurf, if you ever make a fucking scene like that again I won't hesitate to discipline you."

"Like **_Daddy dearest_** would let you.",she snapped at him. Struggling in the earnest to get out of his harsh grip. Amazed by how strong this man seemed to be. A lot stronger than some of Daken's other boyfriends were. Especially the annoying playboy with fire powers. Which made her slightly uncomfortable as she tried to pull away. Lester didn't seem to care that she was struggling. He glared down at her as he said,"Your _Daddy_ wouldn't ever find out about it. You'd heal just like he does."

A shiver went down her spine as she thought about that. Daken wouldn't marry someone who would hurt his children. Would he? He always claimed that he loved her. So why would he let this man harm her like that? Her mind raced as he dragged her back to the table. His bruising grip letting go slightly as they approached. Both Daken and Raze talking to each other quietly. Which ended when they sat back down at the table. He leaned over to kiss Daken on his cheek gently. Kimiko ignored this as she picked at her nails. She quietly said,"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, Dad...I shouldn't have spoken to you in that manner. It was wrong of me and will not happen again."

"I accept your apology, Kimiko.",he said in a calm voice. Daken gently grabbed his fiance's with a small smile. Then he said,"I know that all of this is sudden. But I promise that you'll get used to us living together."

"We're looking for a place near your little sisters.",he said. Gently squeezing his fiance's hand as he explained things. Telling them that they'd still be in the same school. That the changes wouldn't ruin their lives. It made her stomach twist as she listened to him speak. But she didn't voice her opinion as Lester stared at her. His eyes narrowing subtly as their Father spoke. Like he was daring her to say something. As dinner went along, she avoided looking at her new Step-Father. Glancing over at her twin to gauge his reaction. Who seemed to be somewhat uncomfortable with the whole situation. Raze's expression was somewhat hard to read. She guessed he probably was having the same difficulty accepting this. When he looked at her, she tried to give him a reassuring smile. Raze gave a tiny shaky one back. And she figured they would talk once Daken dropped them off at home.

* * *

Once they got home, they discussed what had happened at the restaurant. Kimiko curled up in a ball as they sat on the couch. Her hands on her face as she told him what Lester did. How his hand had gripped her upper arm so tight that it felt like it would break. The bruises had already faded by now, of course. But it made her uncomfortable that he had hurt her like that. In a quiet voice, she muttered," _I know I was being a baby but that was just...that was just **too** much._ "

"You were just overwhelmed with the news.",he said. Looking understandably angered that their new Step-Father had hurt her. He gingerly touched the upper part of her left arm as he scooted closer to her. His face was pure concern as he pulled her close to him. Raze kept his tone light as he continued,"He had no right to hurt you like this. Even if you were being a brat this isn't okay. Nor is threatening you."

That she already knew. But there wasn't anything that she really could do. After all, she didn't have any proof. And Raze hadn't seen Lester hurt her. Which Raze knew well enough. In a quiet voice, he said,"Dad could talk to him about it...he might even apologize about it."

"I doubt it, Raze.",she said. And she really did. This guy seemed all kinds of fucked up. In ways that she couldn't quite verbalize. There was something about him that made him feel dangerous. Like he was a predator or something. Kimiko hugged her twin as tight as she could without hurting him. Her mouth turned into a frown she sighed,"I really do..."

They laid down on the couch with Kimiko laying partially on top of Raze. Her cheek pressed against his chest as they attempted to relax together. All she could think of was how to stop the wedding. How to make sure Daken didn't marry this Lester. It wasn't like she cared about him at all. But she didn't want Lester as a Step-Father. Especially when he seemed just fine with hurting her. Even if her injury didn't last long it still scared her. Along with the unspoken threat that he posed. Not just to herself but to Raze. After all, her own safety wasn't the only thing at risk. If Lester didn't like her attitude then how the Hell would he deal with Raze's? Hell, what would he do to their little sisters? Or Chuckie? Her mind went through several scenarios as she hugged her brother. Pushing her face deeper into his shirt as she struggled to not cry about their situation. But she couldn't help herself. She started crying as she gripped her twin's waist. Raze ran his fingers through her hair as he attempted to soothe her. Doing his best to try and calm her down. He whispered in a gentle voice," _It's okay, Kimi. Lester won't hurt you ever again. He'll never speak that way to you ever again. I won't let him hurt you. I won't let him **touch** you ever again._ "

" _I **promise**..._ "


	7. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins try to cheer themselves up with horror movies after that horrible dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Raven would try to be the 'cool mom'.

When she calmed down enough Raze kissed her forehead gently. His fingers toying with her locks as he stared up at the TV. In a soft voice, he said,"This has been a pretty messed up day...but tomorrow will be better."

"Why is that?",she asked. Kimiko stared up at him with a confused look. What was so special with tomorrow? Raze grinned down at her and he answered,"Tomorrow's Saturday, we can stay up really late watching scary movies. Like when we were little. Then sleep in as late as we want."

"Can we make a ton of popcorn like our last movie night?",Kimiko questioned. Having missed those movie nights. It'd been way to long since they got to do this. She grinned widely as he nodded her head. He answered,"Hell yeah. I think we even have some M&M's in the freezer."

"So what should we watch, Raze?",she asked. A little grin on her face as she got up off him. They had a large collection of horror movies thanks to their Mother. Who usually bought them since Daken constantly refused to. Like the 'Evil Dead' series. And a few other r-rated things. Kimiko figured they should watch the Evil Dead series. Mostly out of them needing a laugh. Raze answered,"I vote we watch the original Nightmare on Elm Street."

They hadn't seen that movie in a long time. It wasn't exactly funny or scary. But it was something that would lighten the mood. And she asked,"Mind setting up the movie while I get the popcorn ready?"

Raze nodded his head as he got off the couch. While he got the DVD player set up she went to the kitchen. Putting a bag in before setting the time. Looking for a bowl in the cupboard as she listened to the popping noises. This was definitely what they needed. A movie night where they just watched old movies. Maybe even compare the new one to it and see how it held up. Kimiko set the bowl down on the counter as she waited. When she got them done, she checked the freezer. Looking to see if they realy did have some M&M's to pour over it. She frowned slightly when she couldn't find it in the freezer. Hurrying back into the living room, she said,"I was gonna pour the frozen M&M's on it. But I think someone ate them all."

"Oh yeah...I did...sorry.",he apologized. Raze grinned sheepishly at her as he pressed play on the remote. She stuck her tongue out at him as she set the popcorn down on the coffee table. Taking a few pieces of popcorn, she said,"You're a turkey, Raze."

He pulls her close as they watched the movie. Her cheek pressed against his chest. A small smile on her face as the movie played. Both laughing at the parts that used to scare them. It was even cheesier than she remembered it being. Or how corny the dialogue was. Kimiko asked,"Remember the first time we watched this?"

"Yeah. Charles got so scared he couldn't sleep for a week.",Raze answered. A smirk on his face as they thought of it. Kimiko said,"And when he did he infected our dreams really bad. Mom was so pissed when she found out. I thought she was gonna burst a blood vessal."

He nodded his head a little at the memory. Charles Jr's nightmare made things bad for a while. Until Professor Xavier decided to help him with it. Who told their Mom about what the dream was about. They weren't allowed to watch the movie for a long while after. Rogue having to hide the movie from them as well. It was kind of funny looking back on this how it scared them. They continued to snuggle as they watched the movie. Once it was finished, she asked,"So do you wanna watch the remake and compare it to the original?"

"You got the remake?",he asked. Looking down at her in confusion. Kurt had gifted it to her for Christmas that year. And she hadn't gotten around to watching it just yet. Kimiko hurriedly got the movie from the DVD shelf. Getting it out, she said,"It seems like it might be fun. The guy who plays Rorschach is in it."

After swapping out the disks, she plopped back down on the couch. Snuggling back up to Raze got the movie to play. He toyed with her hair absentmindedly as it started. Halfway through the film, they turned it off. Both unimpressed with how it was going. Kimiko stated,"Okay. This is more boring than the Evil Dead remake was."

"Most horror remakes have been.",he muttered. And she couldn't disagree with him there. So far the horror movie remakes they had stunk. Some even more than others. She felt a bit guilty for putting him through this snorefest. Apologizing for not checking the movie out first as she got up. Going to the DVD player, she got the disk out. Then she asked,"What do you wanna watch instead?"

"Can we watch Spaceballs?",Raze asked. That was another movie they hadn't watched in a while. Mostly because they hadn't had the urge to. She nodded her head as she put the disk in. And she checked how much popcorn they had left. Noticing that they had eaten more than she thought they had. Kimiko offered to make more and hurriedly took the bowl into the kitchen. She made one bag before checking the time. It was only ten at night. A lot earlier than she thought it was. Kimiko shook the bag of popcorn before dumping it into the bowl. Then she made another bag before going back into the living room. As she got back to the couch, she asked,"Do you wanna watch Young Frankenstein after?"

"Sounds good to me.",he agreed. Taking a handful of popcorn before she set the bowl between them. Kimiko figured these would be the last movies of the night.

* * *

By the time they finished it was almost four in the morning. Both cleaned up the living room and got ready for bed. Kimiko walked into her room as she sighed. Hoping that when she woke up things would be a bit better. And that she wouldn't have to spend more time with Daken. Or his creepy as Hell fiance either. Her stomach twisted in knots as she thought about how he gripped her arm. A part of her wondering what exactly Raze planned on doing about him.

He didn't tell her what he had in mind. And it was starting to worry her. As he usually told her every one of his plans. Even if they were something silly like swapping the sugar for salt. Ruining Rogue's coffee. Or the time he put cling wrap on the toilet seat. Annoying the Hell out of Kurt and Chuckie. And both were just minor pranks that hurt no one.

This made her wonder why he didn't tell her anything. It wasn't like she'd talk to Daken in advance. Especially after a horrible visit like that. She really couldn't be bothered to care about him or his feelings. After all he couldn't care about either of their feelings. Or their wants and needs in the slightest. As far as she was concerned, Daken could go to Hell. Kimiko quickly turned off the light before getting into her bed. Her eyelids shut tight as she tried to fall asleep. Figuring she'd ask her brother about his plans when she woke up. Lester probably would be too strong for him to handle on his own. There was no way she'd let him handle Lester on his own.

Before long she must have fallen asleep. She jolted awake when she heard her phone ringing. It nearly startled her to death before she realized what it as. Once she recognized what it was, she got out of bed. Hurried over to her purse to get it out and see who was calling. Surprised to see it was Daken. When she answered, he said,"Kimiko, we found a place that might work. Lester's going to pick you guys up in an hour to check it out."

"Why Lester?",she questioned. Immediately becoming more alert at the mention of his name. Her face becoming more pale as she sat on her floor. Daken answered,"I need to tie up some loose ends at work. So I won't be free to spend time with you guys until later tonight."

" _O-okay_ , Dad.",she stated. Kimiko felt cold at the idea of spending that much time with Lester. Her teeth dug into her lip as he continued,"Be on your best behavior for him okay? I don't want any drama like we had last night."

"Yes, Dad.",she said. Telling him that she loved him, she hung up. Dropping the phone, she felt her stomach twist into knots. This was going to be a long day.


	8. Spending Time with Step-Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko and Raze get to spend some time with their Step-Dad. Who has some interesting nicknames for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about as nice as I think Lester would be.

After she woke Raze up, she told him the situation. His face turning a pale blue as he listened to her. Spending an entire day with their step-father obviously scaring him. As he processed this information, Kimiko tried to keep calm. She asked,"What are we going to do, Raze?"

"Well, we're going to have to check the place with him.",he answered. Looking uneasy with that idea as he got out of bed. He continued,"It's really all we can do. If we refuse, he'll either call Dad or take matters into his own hands."

"And we both know how that'll be like.",he reminded her. Kimiko unconsciously rubbed her arms at the memory. Her teeth digging into her lip as she remembered it. Raze was right. It was either go with it or he'd discipline them. And she really didn't want to go through that. In a low voice, she said,"Alright. We just do our best to please him and hope he doesn't get angry."

"We'll be fine, Kimi.",he promised. Patting her shoulder gently before she left his room. Kimiko hurried to the bathroom and washed her hair. Then going to her own room to get dressed. Once she was ready, she called out," ** _Do you think we have enough time to make breakfast?_** "

Before Raze could answer her, there was a knock at the door. Making her tense up a little. Lester was earlier than she anticipated he would be. And she hurried to answer the door as the knocks grew more impatient. When she opened the door, Lester said,"Good morning, Smurf."

He came into the living room with a white box. One that she recognized as a donut box. The man was wearing a simple pair of jeans with a gray t-shirt. Kimiko gave him a polite smile as she somewhat repeated his words. Her fingers picking at her cuticles nervously. When he set down the box, he asked,"Snowflake ready?"

"Who's snowflake?",she asked. Feeling a bit confused as to who he was talking about. It was a strange name for anyone to have. And she took a step back when he looked at her. Lester told her,"I meant Raze. Is Raze ready to go yet."

"I think he is.",she answered. Looking towards his room to see him come out. Fully shifted his pajamas to jeans and a simple t-shirt. He even shifted himself a pair of boots as well. Once he saw Lester, he said,"Good morning, Lester."

"Yeah, yeah, good morning...I got you brats some donuts.",Lester said as he tapped the box. Motioning for them to sit near him, he explained what they were doing. That they were going to check out the house. Both kids were going to pick out a room. If they didn't behave themselves, he'd pick one out for them. And they'd live with his choices. Both teens nodded their heads in agreement as they ate. Once they finished their meal, they followed him to his car. Kimiko got into the back with Raze. As soon as they were buckled up, he headed towards their new home. The twins keeping quiet the entire drive up there.

When they got to the house, they noticed how big it was. How big the lawn was as well. Along with how far away the other neighbors were. Wondering if Daken got it to impress his children. As soon as they got in, he instructed them to go check the bedrooms upstairs. Raze gripped her hand gently as they hurried up the stairs. When they were out of earshot, he said,"It's not that bad of a place. But I really don't wanna live here with Lester."

"Me either. But Dad's not giving us a choice, remember?",she reminded. Taking her hand back as they glanced over the bedrooms. In a gentle voice, she said,"We could live with Mom. But she'd probably make us move too..."

"Yeah, you're probably right.",he agreed. Also it seemed that Mystique didn't want them to live with her. As she didn't particularly care for either of them. Kimiko ignored this fact. It hurt too much to think about it. Instead she just tried to focus on the task at hand. Noticing that each room were nicely sized. And as far as they could tell there were only three rooms. Along with a bathroom that was across from the first bedroom. The biggest room was at the end of the hall. She decided to take the first room. While Raze took the second room nearest hers. They hurried downstairs to tell Lester their choices. He hadn't left the spot where they had left him.

"Find your rooms?",he asked them. They told them what rooms they had wanted. Lester seemed pleased with this. Having them leave the house, he said,"Your Dad told me that I should spend time with you guys."

Both teens exchanged worried looks as they got into the car. They didn't want to spend more time with him than they needed to. Kimiko gripped Raze's hand as he looked at them. Despite his expression being pleasant, she felt uncomfortable. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as he continued,"So you kids cool with helping me with my errands?"

The way he voiced this made it clear it wasn't a question. They were going no matter how they answered him. So they just agreed to keep him happy. When he pulled out of the house's drive way, he said,"Good. First stop'll be Walmart. Your Dad needs some stuff for dinner tonight."

"What is Dad making for dinner tonight?",Raze asked. Lester shrugged his shoudlers as they headed to Walmart. He said,"It's going to be a surprise, Snowflake."

In other words, he probably didn't tell Lester. And Kimiko doubted that they were going to like it. Since Daken liked to make some really fancy dishes. Not all of them were good. At least not in Kimiko's eyes. Raze generally ate anything that Daken made them. Even if it really wasn't edible.

* * *

When they got into the store, Lester had them get some of the items. He pushed the cart as he instructed them on what to get. Which seemed to be mostly stuff for a spaghetti dinner. Along with some stuff to make cheesey garlic bread. A nice ordinary dinner. Well as ordinary as the four of them were ever going to get. Kimiko glanced at the list in Lester's hand briefly. Her voice a little tense as she asked,"Is this everything, Lester?"

"Almost, we'll need to get some stuff for a salad.",Lester answered. A frown on his face as he said,"Which we'll just pick up already made. I'm not cutting up lettuce just to please your Dad."

That sounded fair to her. And Kimiko quickly grabbed a bag of it. Putting it in the cart as Lester crossed off the list. Raze dumped some dressings into the cart as well. Then he asked,"Is there anything else we need?"

"Well, you two haven't been on my nerves today.",Lester stated in a polite voice. He pointed towards the ice cream aisle with a faint smile on his face. Then he said,"So go get whatever ice cream ya like. But make it snappy, we're gonna need to get your Dad soon."

Both nodded in unison as they hurried down the aisle. Picking up a cheap bucket of cookie dough ice cream. When they brought it back, he tossed it into the cart. Then pushed the cart to the self check out. After they paid, he had them load the car up. And they pulled out of the parking lot to go pick up Daken. Both teens still sitting in the back as they drove. Kimiko gripped Raze's hand as she looked out the window. This was little better than the dinner last night. It still felt like they were walking on eggshells around him. She glanced at the back of his head as she chewed on her bottom lip. Wondering how this dinner was going to compare to the last. 


	9. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daken is spending time with his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the world's worst summary guys. DX

After they picked up Daken, Lester started to drive them all back home. Telling him how good his children were as they drove along. How they did what he asked without question. Of course he hadn't phrased it that way. Instead he just said that they toured the house together. And how they picked the rooms that they liked. Kimiko glanced at Raze to gauge his reaction. His face was fairly calm. Though she wondered if he truly felt as calm as he looked. Or if he was just faking it to keep Daken happy. Kimiko doubted the former. She carefully took his hand in hers then squeezed it gently. Hoping that it would reassure him. A small smile on her face when he looked at her. When he didn't smile back she let go of his hand. Wondering if she overstepped some boundary.

Feeling a little awkward, she turned her attention to her window. Staring at the scenery as it went by with a small frown. This Saturday was utter bullshit. All she wanted to do was spend it with her sibings. Like when they used to. Now they were just going to be having dinner with a man neither liked. And their birth-Father. Kimiko couldn't tell which was going to be more uncomfortable.

As she stared out the window, she thought she heard her name brought up. Looking over at the driver's seat, she realized Lester hadn't said it. Nor did Daken. And one glance at Raze made her realize he wasn't remotely paying attention to her. He was glancing out his own window with a slightly bored look on his face. Her eyebrows raised as she wondered who said her name. That's when the familiar odd feeling came over her mind. Like someone was trying to reach her telepathically again. At this realization, she felt her stomach drop. The voice said, _'Kimiko. It's me, Charles Sr. I wanted to tell you that Raven will be dropping Junior off at your place tomorrow.'_

A wave of relief washed over her. Mentally thanking her older brother's parent. She wasn't particularly excited to see Raven but she wanted to see Chuckie. As she hadn't seen him in weeks. And she had been texting him multiple times. Kimiko was somewhat annoyed that her brother couldn't just text her back. Having Mr Xavier tell her instead made her a bit angry. But she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. After all, she was going to be spending time with her big brother. What wasn't to like about that? And she turned to see if Mr. Xavier told him as well. When she looked at his face, she noticed that he was smiling. In a gentle voice, she asked,"So I take it you got the mental message too?"

When he comfirmed that he did, she grinned slightly. Then she asked,"What should we do for when he comes over?"

"Well, we could play Clue.",he answered. This made her frown slightly. Last time they played Clue together both boys started fighting. Not physically but they had a shouting match. Raze accusing their brother of cheating. Chuckie getting mad that he'd think he would do that. Though Kimiko somewhat believed he had cheated too. She gave him the benefit of the doubt. After all, he only won two rounds. Why cheat if you'd only win twice? It hadn't made sense to her. And she shook her head as she stated,"No. We'll just play Mortal Kombat or something else instead."

Shrugging his shoulders, Raze agreed. And when Lester got them all home, he hurried inside. Kimiko started walking after him when Daken asked,"Kimiko. Would you mind helping me make dinner?"

" _S-sure_ , Dad. I'd love to.",she agreed. Noticing the glare that Lester gave her as he walked past. His arms full of their groceries. She knew she'd get in trouble if she disagreed. And as they entered the house, she asked,"So what do you need me to do, Dad?"

"I need you to make the cheesey garlic bread.",he told her. Helping Lester set out the ingredients as he told her what to do. While she worked on the bread, he told her about his day. Telling her how annoying some of his clients were. As well as how excited he was to be able to work closer to her. He asked,"So how has school been, Kimiko? Has Mr. Drake been particularly difficult?"

She knew that Daken didn't like him. Neither could go a few minutes without getting into a verbal argument. Mostly thanks to Mr. Drake being so pig headed. Her father's attitude also didn't help at times. And a few times she wondered if Mr. Drake treated her so coldy was thanks to Daken. Looking at him, she answered,"No. He's been pretty polite so far, Dad. I've had no problems in his class."

It was a lie but she made sure her scent didn't show this. He didn't need to know about how Mr. Drake refused to let her write an essay on 'Lolita'. What would he do if she told him anyway? Yell at him for not letting her do that? That would probably cause more problems for her then solve. She put the bread aside as she checked the oven. Realizing that she had forgotten to pre-heat it. When she did, she turned to Daken. With a small smile, she said,"I think I've been doing pretty well in my classes."

"That's good, Kimi. I'm happy to hear that.",Daken said. It seemed strange how different he was acting lately. A part of her wondered if it was because of him getting married. Or if it was thanks to their moving in with him. Either option sounded annoying in her book. And she decided to distract herself by checking the oven. Finding that it was ready for the garlic bread. She carefully got it in before setting the timer on the oven. When she turned back to Daken, she noticed Lester was helping him with the pasta sauce. His hand on the small of Daken's back as they worked. Seeing Lester touch him like that made her feel a little sick. So she hurried out of the kitchen. Ignoring Daken's questions as she hurried into the living room.

Plopping down on the couch, she turned on the TV. Trying to not think of how happy Daken looked with his fiance. How cutesy they looked together. The thought of it was making her somehwat nauseous. She tried to keep her attention on the random cartoon she picked. But her treacherous mind kept thinking over the scene. Making her wish she'd left the room sooner. And as she tried to watch the show, she heard the oven timer go off. Then Daken's voice calling her name. Kimiko grudgingly got off the couch and back into the kitchen. Getting the oven mitts from under the sink. Ignoring Daken and Lester as they worked on dinner. Both of them were too gross to watch. It made her stomach roll. After she removed the bread, she set it on the counter.

Putting the mitts back, she hurried to the living room. Sat back down on the couch. And continued to block both men from her mind. As she watched TV, she heard them talking to each other. Her mouth twisted into a frown as she tried to ignore this. They were talking about the wedding. The fact that it was happening was pissing Kimiko off. She didn't want to hear them talk about it. So she turned up the volume on the TV to drown them out. Doing her best to ignore them as she watched the cartoon. It was a rerun of something she really liked. But couldn't bring herself to pay attention. Kimiko sat back on her couch as she watched the TV. When it was done she sighed as she got her phone out. Checking her texts and emails as she tried to relax.

A little while later, she heard Daken calling her and her brother's name. She put her phone into her pocket and then she hurried into the kitchen. Getting a plate, she got some food and headed back into the living room. Raze hurried into the kitchen to get his own food. A few minutes later, he came into the living room with her. Both twins deciding to sit on the floor. Daken and Lester taking the couch. As they ate, Daken discussed things about the wedding. Where the it was going to take place. As well as what the men planned to do after. In a gentle voice, he said,"We'll be spending a couple of weeks in Madripoor. While we're there, you two will get to spend time with Logan."

That made them tense up. Daken wasn't a huge fan of their Grandfather. This made Kimiko wonder why he wanted this. But she didn't dare ask out of fear that Lester would get angry. Instead, she said,"That sounds pretty cool. It's been a while since we've seen Gramps."

Raze seemed to agree with her on this. And he asked,"So why are we going to visit, Gramps? Why can't we stay here?"

"Your Grandfather will be moving to Montreal next year.",he answered. Daken ignored the looks on their face as he continued,"He requested to see you both before he moved. I'm allowing this since it'll be possibly the last time he sees you."

Neither twin asked more questions. Instead they finished their meals quietly. Put their dishes in the sink. Then started on cleaning up the kitchen. After Daken and Lester finished their food, they started on dishes. Kimiko washed while Raze dried. Both teens keeping quiet about the situation. Daken kissed both his children's foreheads before leaving. When they were gone, they discussed how they felt about this. In a low voice, Kimiko said,"I can't believe Gramps is moving back to Canada."

"The way Dad's talking about this makes me worried. Do you think Gramps is dying or something?",he asked. Both of them knew that wasn't entirely possible. Wolverine was tough to kill. And he was resistant to most illnesses. So she wondered if Daken was up to something. Or if he was just going to keep them from contacting him. Either way, she didn't like this. And she said,"I don't think so. But I think Dad's trying to keep us from contacting him for some reason."

Raze asked her why and she shrugged. She didn't have a reason for it. But she felt like Daken was doing this out of spite. Some childish reason that would hurt their Grandfather. Kimiko frowned slightly as she said,"I guess we'll just have to ask Gramps when we see him."

They continued to clean up before heading to bed. A part of Kimiko's mind wondering if Raze was right. And he really was dying. That he was just moving to Canada to spend his last moments there. Though she doubted that. Their Grandfather would've spent more time with them if that were true. So she decided that they were going to ask him the truth when they saw him. And just hope that he wouldn't lie to them.


	10. Chuckie's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko and Raze tell Chuckie about their Birth-Father. He's obviously angry with how their Step-Father is treating them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any oocness. I did try my best with Raven and Charles jr.

Getting up in the morning, Kimiko got everything ready. She set up some games that she knew Chuckie liked. Along with his favorite movies. And she set out some snacks that she hoped he'd like. When Raze got up, he tried to eat some. But she discouraged him from taking any. Telling him that he could have some when Chuckie showed up. He grumpily agreed to this and made himself a bagel instead. Kimiko made herself a bowl of cereal. A part of her was nervous to have her big brother over. Chuckie didn't know about Daken getting married soon.

Telling him about it was going to be awkward. As she tried to think of how to break it to him. Kimiko toyed with her spoon as she thought it over. Then she asked,"So how do we tell Chuckie about Dad getting married?"

"We just say what's happening.",Raze answered. His tone suggesting that it wouldn't be a big deal. And that it would be easy. He finished his bagel as he continued,"He's a smart man, Kimi. I think he can handle this easier than you do."

"It's not like we're moving across the country. We're just moving to a house.",he told her. She realized that this was true. But she still felt like it was big news. And they needed to break it to him delicately. Kimiko said,"I know. But this is still some heavy news. I don't want him to think we're going to be leaving him entirely."

"Dad didn't say we'd be switching schools.",he pointed out. Then he reminded her that they could just give Chuckie their new address. He'd still be able to visit them there. Though Kimiko felt uncomfortable with that idea. Especially if Lester were home during that time. She knew what Chuckie's personality was like. And that he might not get along well with their Step-Father. When she finished her breakfast, she put the bowl in the sink. Then she said,"I just wanna keep Chuckie away from Lester. He might hurt him."

"Junior's got the same power as his Father, Kimi. He can defend himself against Lester easily.",Raze stated. Looking at her like she was silly for being so worried. She ignored this as she headed into the living room to wait for their brother. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. Opening it, she saw her Birth-Mother and Chuckie. Both came in as she greeted them. Trying to ignore how uncomfortable their Birth-Mother was making her feel. And as all three relaxed in the living room, she asked,"So I hear your Father is getting married?"

A part of her was unsurprised that she knew. But she wanted to know how exactly she knew. And when Kimiko asked, Raven said that Daken told her. He obviously hadn't invited her to it. Daken made sure that she knew what was going on. Her mouth twisted into a frown at this. Then she said,"It'll be happening in a couple of weeks. I think. They hadn't exactly set a date for it."

"What's his fiance like? Is he anything like that fire-powered fling?",Raven asked. Her voice sounding somewhat amused by this. As if the wedding were some big joke to her. And Raze answered," ** _No! He's batshit crazy and looks like Mr. Clean's deranged brother!_** "

She almost started laughing when she heard her brother say that. It was sorta true. Though she didn't think he looked like Mr. Clean's deranged brother. Kimiko sat back on the couch with a small smile on her face. Chuckie asked,"Can I ask what he's done to earn that title?"

"He's kind of just acts weird and he's as bald as you.",she answered. Not wanting to let Raven know he hurt her. She didn't really want their Birth-Mother to know what Lester did. As she didn't think Raven would do anything to help her. And she toyed with her nails as she continued,"I mean he is marrying our Dad, Chuckie. That's not exactly what a sane person does."

Neither of them seemed to be able to disagree with that. And they continued to talk for a bit. After half an hour, Raven hurried out the door. Telling them that she had business she needed to attend to. Making her a little relieved. She hurriedly set up a game of Yahtzee. As soon as the game was set out, she said,"I didn't want to tell Mom this but, Lester's an abusive asshole."

"How so?",Chuckie questioned. He looked at his little sister as she explained what happened a few nights ago. His expression going from confused to angry when she mentioned how he grabbed her. And how he threatened to hurt her if she didn't obey him. When she finished, he stated,"That was completely unnecessary. He didn't need to hurt you for how you acted."

"I guess. I mean I was being an ungrateful brat, Chuckie.",she said. A part of her knew that he didn't have to hurt her over it. But she felt he was somewhat justified in doing what he did. She did embarrass them all with that act. Her mouth turned into a frown as she stared at her hands. Raze gently touched her shoulder as he told her,"Like I said, you were overwhelmed. You didn't deserve to be hurt like that. He's a grown man and he should know better."

"You need to tell your Dad about this.",Chuckie insisted. She shook her head at this. Knowing full well that neither had proof. And that Daken would probably not believe them. Then they'd have to deal with Lester being angry again. Possibly him punishing them for trying to get him in trouble. Kimiko didn't want to get Raze hurt over this. In a low voice, she muttered,"I have no proof. And I'd rather not piss Lester off. He's already proved he's okay with hurting us in the name of _'discipline'_."

"He shouldn't be able to get away with this.",Chuckie stated. When she looked up, she saw the rage on his face. Something that she wasn't accustomed to seeing on him. As she shrunk back slightly on the couch, she said,"I know he shouldn't. But it would be our word against his, Chuckie. And I doubt that Dad's going to listen to us."

"He's acting like a love-struck puppy.",Raze added. His voice sounding just as angry as Chuckie's. When she sneaked a glance at him, she saw his face contorted in rage. Mouth set in a deep frown as he continued,"It's like he's a sappy school-boy in love or something."

"He just wants to make this work.",she stated. Feeling weird that she was even defending Daken. As Raze was the one who usually did that. Ignoring the weird feeling she was getting from that, she continued,"All his other relationships ended pretty horribly. I think Dad's just really lonely...that's why he's not seeing how bad Lester is."

She winced when Raze snapped,"That's not a good reason to ignore his bullshit. Him being lonely shouldn't override his duty to protect us."

"Dad needs to wake up and start acting like an adult.",he continued. It was true. She knew that Daken needed to be told this. And that he needed to see what was going on. But a part of her felt that she'd be ruining things for him. That Lester was justified in his behavior. Kimiko didn't want to be the reason that Daken couldn't find love. She stated,"I know. But we're going to turn eighteen soon anyway. So we'll just be putting up with him for a couple of months."

"We'll just keep out of his way until then.",Kimiko said. And she raised an eyebrow when Chuckie gripped her wrist gently. He turned her face towards him as he said,"You shouldn't have to. You shouldn't have to live in fear at your home."

"He's right, Kimi.",Raze agreed. Which was rare for them. They never agreed on anything unless it was utterly important. Her mouth twitched into a frown as he continued,"When we get the chance, one of us should email Dad about this. Tell him what's going on and he shouldn't marry Lester."

"Maybe tell my Father what's going on too.",Chuckie added. Kimiko yanked her chin away from him. Then she shook her head at the idea. Telling Daken would be enough in her eyes. There was definitely no need to bring Mr. Xavier into it. As she wasn't entirely comfortable with her brother's Father. Instead of telling him this, she said,"Your Father's really busy with the school. I don't want to put more on his shoulders."

"Maybe we should tell Rogue and Kurt about this.",she continued. As both sibings seemed to have dealt with abuse situations before. She figured it would be easy for them to help. Glancing up at Raze, she noticed that he looked unhappy with the idea. In a gentle voice, he said,"I don't think that's wise, Kimiko."

"Why not? They've dealt with abuse situations before.",she told him. Somewhat perplexed as to why her twin didn't want their help. A part of her thinking that they'd probably act as protectors. Maybe even make sure that Lester couldn't get to them. Raze answered,"True. But they're just as busy as Mr. Xavier. And I think they've already gone back to the college."

She hadn't thought about that. And he continued,"It'd be a pain in the ass to make them come back. Maybe we'd be better off telling Mom or a teacher."

"Let's just tell a teacher instead.",she said. Thinking of a teacher who could deal with the situation. Her mind coming to Mr. McCoy. He wasn't an aggressive person but she knew he could protect them. And when she offered his name to her siblings, they didn't shoot it down. Both seemed pleased with this idea. So they came up with a plan to talk to him as they played the game. Having Kimiko go to his office to tell him about it. She toyed with her pencil as they agreed on this. Hoping that their teacher would be able to help them. Otherwise they'd have to come up with something drastic.


	11. Something is Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's starting to notice that her brothers aren't acting like themselves. Though she can't figure out what exactly is wrong with them. Kimiko wonders if it's just stress from it being the end of the year. As well as them moving to a new place. But a part of her feels that it's something more. Something strange...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raze might be more creepy possessive than I intended him to be. DX

As they played the game, they got caught up. Stories about what they'd done during the week. As well as what they were doing school-wise. Kimiko brought up the new girl at school. How she felt about her and what her name was. Chuckie stated,"I think I've heard about her family before. Her Dad's some scientist who's trying to find the cure for cancer."

That sounded like most scientists she ever heard of. She wondered how so many couldn't find a simple cure. And realized that it probably was more complicated than this. As she toyed with her pencil, she said,"He sounds like an incredible person. Maybe Linnie'll introduce me to him someday."

"Sounds like somebody's got a little crush.",Raze teased. Her face turned a light purple at his insinuations. A crush on someone she had barely gotten to know. Rolling her eyes at this, she said,"I don't have a crush, Raze."

He kept teasing her over it but he wasn't talking about Linnie's Dad. Instead he was talking about Linnie. Saying that her feelings were written all over her face and that she was infatuated with the new girl. There was something about his tone that made her a bit uncomfortable. Though she couldn't quite pin point what it was. A part of her thought he was jealous that this girl was getting all her attention. And he was angry she was feeling for someone else. But she pushed that thought aside. The idea that Raze was jealous was silly. What in the world would make him jealous of a possible crush? As she looked up at him, she rolled her eyes again. Then she stated,"Pff. I just think she's cool is all, Raze. She's just a friend nothing more and nothing less."

Something about how he stared at her unnerved her. Almost as if he didn't believe her for some strange reason. Again, she ignored it. What she said wasn't a lie. She didn't know that much about her to feel anything. And she felt calmer when his face relaxed a little. When she looked at Chuckie, she noticed his expression was confused. A look that mirrored her own feelings. Glancing back at Raze, she asked,"So. Do you guys still want to play or should we just watch a movie instead?"

Both boys voiced different things. Only Chuckie was interested in seeing a movie. Since it was technically two against one, she hurried to get the DVD player set up. Then went into the kitchen to make popcorn. A bit uncomfortable with the rising tension in the living room. And as she waited for the popcorn, she heard her brothers talking. At first she didn't clearly hear what they were saying. Just that their voices sounded very tense. Carefully, she crept towards the living room. Listening intently as she heard Raze say,"They've got absolutely nothing in common, Junior. I don't get what she sees in this Linnie girl."

"Raze, you can't keep acting like this when she hangs out with people who aren't you.",Chuckie stated. Her mouth turned into a frown as he continued,"She can't spend her every waking moment with you. You can't get jealous everytime she's got feelings for someone else."

"I'm not jealous, Junior.",he told him. The tone of his voice suggesting otherwise. Kimiko was confused by this. Raze had never acted like this before. What had changed? Her thoughts were interrupted by him saying,"Kimiko's friends are just not worth her time. They're just so dull compared to her."

"They don't deserve her time or energy.",he continued. Making Kimiko feel a bit uncomfortable with his tone. This wasn't anything like how Raze was. He never acted jealous of her spending time with friends. Why was he talking like this? When the microwave beeped she twitched slightly. Everything about this was too weird. Like a horribly written horror movie. She hurried to the microwave and got the popcorn out. Putting it in a bowl before cheerfully walking into the living room. Acting as if she hadn't overheard either boy talk. In a polite voice, she asked,"You guys think this'll be enough for the movie? Or should I make us more?"

"Maybe another bag'll be good.",Chuckie stated. His smile looked a bit forced on his face. And his tone was a little weird. But she didn't say anything as she went back to the kitchen. Ignoring the look that Raze shot her as she practically sprinted out of the room. There was something off about both boys and she didn't like it. It was like they weren't themselves anymore. She figured that they were just stressed. That she was just overreacting to it and needed to calm down. After she made the second bag, she went back to the living room. Raze had sat down on the farthest end of the couch. Chuckie had moved himself to the other end. Probably with his powers. Setting the bowl down, she sat in the middle of the couch. Noticing that both boys were very tense. Looking at them both, she asked if something was wrong. Neither boy admitted that anything was up. So she let the subject drop.

When the title screen came up, she hit play. Trying to ignore how tense the room felt. Hoping that Monty Python would ease some tensions. She glanced at them as she listened to the movie. Noticing that the boys weren't really watching the screen. Her mouth turned into a frown as she tried to watch it. Feeling the tension ease slightly as they got into the movie. Her grin grew slightly as she heard them laughing. Now this was better. And she relaxed against the couch as the movie played. Grateful that whatever had made them upset was forgotten. Once the movie was over, she asked them what else they wanted to see. Raze voted for Moulin Rouge. Which Chuckie seconded. It wasn't her favorite movie but Kimiko figured she'd live with it.

If this is what kept the peace, she would deal with being bored.

After she popped in the movie she sat back down between her brothers. Smiling to herself as they made jokes about it. A few times she joined in. Like how they sounded more English then French. As well as how the movies were more modern than necessary. It felt nice having them relax like this. Half way through the movie, Kimiko said,"It's weird how I've never heard Ewan McGregor sing before this. He's really good."

"Who?",Raze asked. Looking over at him, she raised an eyebrow. Then she pointed to the singing young man on the screen. She answered,"Him. He's Ewan McGregor."

"You know him, he played Obi Wan Kenobi in the prequel Star Wars movies.",Chuckie added. A look of recognition on Raze's face as he watched the screen. It was weird but she ignored this. They hadn't seen this movie in a while. And they hadn't seen Ewan McGregor in anything else. His forgetting wasn't exactly unfounded.

After that movie was over, they heard someone knock at the door. Kimiko checked her phone to see it was almost seven. She hugged Chuckie as Raze let Raven in. Exchanging good byes before he left. Telling them that he'd try to talk to them at school the next day. And once he was gone, Raze asked,"So what do you wanna do for dinner?"

"I vote we order pizza.",she said. On Sundays they prefered ordering out. As they were usually too lazy to make anything. Raze put in the order on his phone while Kimiko got the money. Going to their little sister's shared room to ask what they wanted. Both requesting cheese. When she came back downstairs and told her twin. Once the order was in, he said,"Okay. So that'll be one cheese, one pepperoni, and a sausage with spinach. It'll be about forty bucks with tip. And it'll be here in half an hour."

While they waited or the pizza, they watched TV. Kimiko let Raze pick whatever he wanted. And he chose some random crime show. It was something on cold cases and how they were solved. A show that she wasn't all that fond of. But this one was kind of nicer than most. Finding it easy to shut off her brain as she watched the screen. About half-way through the episode, there was a knock at the door. Raze took the money from Kimiko was he got up to answer it. While he took care of that, she went to get their little sisters. Telling them that dinner had finally arrived. Then she hurried downstairs to help her twin with dinner. Moving things off the coffee table so he could set the boxes down. He asked,"Can you get the napkins and plates?"

"Sure, Raze.",she told him. Going into the kitchen, she got out some paper plates and napkins. When she came back into the living room, she handed a few to her siblings. When everyone had a plate, she put the rest back in the kitchen. Then hurriedly got herself a slice of pepperoni pizza. Raze dug into the sausage and spinach pizza. He said,"This might be the last time we get to do this."

She gave him a sharp look when their sisters looked confused. Natsumi asked,"What do you mean by that, Raze? Can't we do this next week?"

"Yeah, why can't we?",Chou asked. Both her little sisters stared at them. Waiting patiently for an explanation. Kimiko told them how Daken was getting married. And that he was going to have them move in with him. Then she gave Raze a harsh look. She had wanted to break this to them much more gently than this. As they didn't know when the wedding was just yet. Or who would be in attendence either. When she glanced at her little sisters, she frowned. They had the most disappointed looks on their faces. Natsumi stated,"Wow. That really freaking reeks."

Chou agreed with this sentiment. In a low voice, she said,"Your Dad's a dick, guys. He really shouldn't force you guys to just move away."

The twins already knew that. They nodded in agreement as their sisters vented. Not interrupting as they told them how they didn't want them to go. Kimiko said,"I wish we could stay here. But Dad's mind is made up. He's even got a place already."

"We'll still be in the same town.",Raze told them. But it didn't help brighten the girls' mood. Natsumi and Chou still looked upset by this. And he added,"We'll still be able to visit you guys."

Even that information didn't seem to help their mood. And they continued to eat in silence. Once they were done, Raze and Kimiko put the boxes in the fridge. He tried to liven up the mood several times. But nothing he did worked. In a gentle voice, he stated,"We're not going to be going away forever guys. I promise we'll visit often."

That helped the lighten mood somewhat. As their little sisters seemed to relax at this. Kimiko suggested that they watch a movie. Which everyone seemed fine with. She put in Hocus Pocus to help keep the mood light. After she popped it in, she started feeling funny. Her head was getting strangely light as she sat on the couch. Gripping it gently, she winced as she tried to figure out what was going on. Barely hearing her siblings voices as something spoke into her brain. A voice that felt familiar yet strangely not. It was the voice of the boy she had seen. He whispered, _'Talon. This isn't real. You're in danger. What you're experiencing isn't real.'_

Who even was this person? Why was he calling her this strange name? What was he even talking about? When the voice stopped, she noticed something warm running down her nose. For a brief moment, she thought her nose was running. And she felt somewhat embarrassed by that. Pressing her fingers to her nose as she opened her eyelids. After she took her hand away from her face, she saw that it wasn't snot. That it was blood. Her eyes widened in horror as she stared up at her siblings. Who shared a similar look of fear. Then suddenly, her vision went dark and she collapsed back onto the couch.


	12. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raze is worried about Kimiko. He thinks something is deeply wrong with her. And she tries to assure him that she's fine. This time, he doesn't believe her.

When she came to, her head was killing her. Like it had been filled with razors or something and had been shaken vigorously. She then realized that someone had moved her so she was now laying down on the couch. And there was a pillow under her head. There was someone standing over her as she woke up. At first she couldn't tell who it was. As her vision was still a little hazy. Once it cleared, she noticed it was Raze. He was looking her over with a worried look on his face. His fingertips were touching her neck as he asked,"Kimi? How are you feeling? Is your head alright?"

"It hurts but I think I'll be okay.",she answered. Trying to put on a brave face for him. Though she wasn't sure he bought it. She tried to sit up and he pinned her shoulders down gently. Before she could protest, he stated,"Maybe you should take it easy, Kimi. You might not be ready to get up."

"I feel fine, Raze.",she stated. Though she could understand why he was so worried. She would be too if he passed out like she had. Especially if his nose had been bleeding too. Speaking of which, she touched her nostrils to find the bleeding stopped. And that someone wiped the blood away. In a calm tone, she continued,"I don't need you to baby me."

"You were out for like four hours, Kimi.",he informed her. A part of her felt highly uncomfortable with this information. It didn't feel like she'd been out for that long. Her mind raced as Raze let go of her shoulders. Resting her head back on the pillow as he said,"I'm going to call, Mom. See if she has any ideas on what to do."

Kimiko protested at this. Telling him that Raven didn't need to know. Fearing their Birth-Mother would come over. And she wasn't in the mood to deal with all her questions. Gripping his wrist gently, she pleaded,"Please don't tell Mom. She might call Dad and he'll bring Lester over."

It was lie. But she knew it would keep Raze from calling Raven about this. She felt relieved when he agreed to not call her. Letting go of his wrist, she apologized for scaring him. That he didn't have to worry about her. Kimiko stated,"I promise that I'll be fine."

Though, she wasn't entirely sure about that. She noticed her little sisters were coming back into the room. Both of them were looking something up on Chou's phone. When they noticed that Kimiko was awake, Chou put her phone away. They surrounded her and asked if she was alright. How she was feeling and if she needed anything. Kimiko assured them that she was going to be fine. Her head was slowly starting to feel better. Then her little sisters hugged her before they headed up to bed. A part of her felt bad for upsetting them as she laid on the couch. Her mouth set in a frown as she looked at Raze. Who sat down on the floor next to her. He asked,"Do you wanna play hooky tomorrow? Stay home and rest up?"

"No, Raze. I think I'll be fine.",she answered. As she wasn't feeling weak anymore. Her head started to feel less like it was heavy as a brick. She gripped his hand gently as she smiled at him. In a gentle voice, she said,"You don't need to worry about me."

"Are you absolutely sure, Kimi? I could even stay home with you if you wanted.",he offered. His face was of pure concern as he looked into her eyes. Kimiko leaned over and kissed his cheek. Telling him that she would be perfectly fine. As she sat up, she asked,"So what time is it, Raze?"

"It's almost eleven.",he answered. Standing up as she got off the couch. Watching her closely as she headed to the bathroom. In a calm voice, she told him,"I probably should go to sleep. So goodnight, Raze."

He told her goodnight as she shut the door. Kimiko got ready for bed as quick as she could. Hurrying to her room before Raze could ask her a question. Once she was in her room, she went over what the voice said. How frantic it had sounded in her head. This person calling her a name that seemed familiar. Even though she couldn't really place it. It was a name that this guy had used for her. Almost as if he only knew her by that name or something. There was something weird about him. She attempted to put this thought to the back of her mind. But she couldn't ignore it. This wasn't the first time that this voice tried to talk to her. A part of her wondered if someone was messing with her. That the person was a telepath trying to scare her.

Though she couldn't think of a reason as to why. Or why they'd use their power to such a degree. Her mouth turned into a frown as she tried to fall asleep. Figuring that she'd talk to Chuckie tomorrow about it. Maybe pose it as a hypothetical question so he wouldn't be worried. She didn't need to scare both her brothers. Or have him tell Mr. Xavier about it.

* * *

That morning, she got up. Feeling a lot better than she had the night before. Kimiko hurriedly got washed, dressed, and hurriedly ate breakfast. Once she was ready, she hurried to Raze's room to wake him up. Surprised to find him already up and shifted into his usual school uniform. He had his bag in his hand as he asked,"Good morning, Kimi. You feeling any better?"

"Lots better, Raze.",she answered. Ignoring how Raze stared at her face, she hurried to the living room. Getting her bag off its usual hook. As they headed out of the house, Kimiko said,"So I was thinking we just have left overs tonight. We have so much food that I think we can afford that."

" _Can you stop pretending that you're fine when you're clearly not?_ ",he demanded. That made her stop in her tracks as she looked behind her. The look on his face was a mixture of anger and concern. He gripped her shoulder gently as he said,"There's something wrong with you, Kimiko. I wanna help you but I can't if you keep lying to me."

"I'm fine, Raze. Really. _There's noth-_ "" ** _There is_ ** something wrong. People's noses don't just bleed for no reason and black out for over four hours.",Raze interrupted in an disappointed voice. His mouth set in a tight line as he scanned her face for an answer. And she didn't know what to say. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with a lie. Something that would keep her brother placated. Before she could say anything, he said,"I'm going to call Dad about this."

" ** _What?! No! No, no, no!!! Don't you dare call Dad, Raze!!_** ",she screeched. Not caring that other people were watching them now. Or that people were slowing down to watch them. Kimiko dropped her bag as he pulled his phone out from his back pocket. He turned away from her as he dialed Daken's number. A frown on his face as he told her,"I have to. You won't tell me what's wrong, maybe you'll tell him."

The anger and concern in his voice cut her like a knife. Her hands gripped his wrist as she tried to stop him. Pleading with him to not tell Daken what was going on. Trying her hardest to wrestle the phone away as she heard Daken's voice emitting from it. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as Raze pressed his foot into her stomach. Pushing her to the ground as he brought his phone to his ear. Looking down at her, he told Daken what had happened last night. That Kimiko wouldn't tell him what was wrong. And that he needed to talk to her about it. When he was finished, he hung up his phone. Then he said,"Dad's going to be coming over tonight. He told me to tell you that you're in big trouble."

"Dad's really freaked about this, Kimi.",he told her. Taking his foot off of her carefully and backing away slowly. As if afraid that she would attack him if he didn't. Her right hand grabbed her bag as she got up off the ground. She glared at him as she turned to go to school. How dare Raze tell Daken about this. It was handled. He didn't have to tell Daken about what was going on. Kimiko was handling this just fine without his help. Just like everything else for the past seventeen years. In a low voice, she said,"You didn't have to fucking tell him that, Raze. Daken didn't need to know about this."

"Kimi. Dad does need to know about this. He loves us and wants to help.",Raze stated. His voice sounded confused as he reached for her. She slapped his hand away as she headed towards school. Ignoring him as he called after her. Sprinting ahead of him as she entered the campus, she went to the library. Hiding herself in the back of it. Sitting on the floor, she felt more scared than she did angry. And she knew she'd have to apologize to Raze for treating him so badly. But right then, she didn't care. All she felt was angry, hurt, and betrayed.

As she pulled her knees to her chest, she didn't notice the student coming closer. That is until he asked,"Are you alright?"

Looking up, she saw it was the boy from Ms. Maximoff's class. The boy had short curly black hair that was mussed up. And was wearing the usual boy's uniform. She vaguely remembered his name being 'Billy'. Billy knelt down as he examined her face. She answered,"I'm fine. Just had an argument with my brother is all. It's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing. You wanna talk about it?",he questioned. It was weird having a stranger worried about her. And it made her a little uncomfortable. Kimiko shook her head and assured him that she'd be fine. Getting up, she straightened her own uniform and thanked him for his concern. Then hurried off to her first class. Ignoring the looks she got from other students as she hurried past. A part of her had wished she'd just stayed home from school. Avoid all of this mess by staying in bed and pretending to be sick. As she entered Ms. Munroe's class, she thought of how she was going to expain herself. Feeling a bit scared as to how her Dad was going to treat her. Or if Lester was going to be wit him. When the bell rang, she thought of how she was going to explain herself. What kind of lies she was going to say.

And just how she'd avoid telling them about the boy.


	13. Runaway Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko doesn't want to tell her Dad the truth. Fearing that he'd treat her differently. Instead her step-father is sent to her place. How will she tell him about what had happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some child abuse. Lester isn't kind.

Towards the end of the school day, Kimiko started to feel anxious. She knew that explaining this to her family wasn't going to be easy at all. And that she might not be able to get away with lying to Daken or Raze. As both men could smell her lies easily. It made her chew her bottom lip as she thought of this. There had to be some way for her to avoid him. Avoid spilling her guts on what happened to her the night before. Or what'd been harming her the entire week as well. Maybe by not going home after school. Possibly head to a nearby comic book shop she liked even. As she neared her last class she realized that plan wouldn't work. Daken would probably look for her with Raze. Resulting in her getting grounded.

Or worse, he'd send Lester in his place. Who'd do his own brand of punishment to her that Daken would never see. Which she dreaded a _helluvalot_ more than being grounded by Daken.

Toying with her nails, she sat at her desk. This wasn't going to be easy. And she knew she couldn't tell them the truth. There was no telling what Daken would do if he thought she was mentally ill. A part of her realized that she was overreacting. That he'd probably get her the help that she needed. Daken loved her enough to not let anything bad happen to her at all. But she couldn't be sure if she trusted any of that information. Some small paranoid part of her mind made her think she couldn't. It told her that he'd abandon her. Keep her far away from her siblings then forget she ever existed. Living his life with Raze and his new husband. Making sure that Raze would never see her again. Along with the rest of her family. Sure this was irrational but she couldn't help herself. There was something about this that somehow made sense.

When Colossus came in, she put these thoughts aside. Actually paying attenion in his class for once. Things going fairly quick than she remembered. And that she didn't know that many students there. Aside from the boy from the library. Who was talking to a blond boy next to him. One that was green skinned and wore his uniform like Raze did. Though he didn't exactly look like a deliquent. He certainly dressed like one. She watched them from the corner of her eye for a moment. As she watched them, she noticed they briefly kissed. Making sure that the teacher hadn't seen them. An unexpected twinge of jealousy went through her. Though she couldn't explain why. There was something about seeing two loving people kiss that made her feel envious. Not of this boy and Billy but of them as a couple. Which didn't make any sense to herself.

Turning back to her work, she pretended they didn't exist. As soon as she was finished with the assignment, class was over. She handed it in before heading out. Pretending to not notice Raze following after her as she walked. That was until he grabbed her upper arm and tried to stop her. But she kept walking as he spoke at her. Telling her some forms of apologies. As if she could care less if he were sorry. If he really cared he wouldn't have called Daken in the first place. Now she was going to have to see him again when they got home. In a low voice, she hissed,"Let go of me, Raze. I'm not in a grabby mood right now."

Letting go of her arm, he apologized again. For the fiftieth time in a row. Not that it mattered to her in the slightest. As far as she was concerned he could say sorry until his face turned purple. And she told him,"I don't care how sorry you are. I'm not going to forgive you."

"You told Daken about something that wasn't his business. I can handle what's wrong with me without his brand of _'help'_.",she stated. Glaring at him as she stopped walking. They were possibly five blocks away from their home. The corners of Raze's mouth turned down as he stared at her. Almost as if he were confused by her words. Kimiko continued,"He acts like he cares but he doesn't. All he cares about is himself and you know that."

"He does care about us, Kimiko. He's trying to help you but you keep blocking him.",he told her. His eyes narrowing in anger as he crossed his arms. Holding his bag tightly as he stared into her eyes. She said,"If he did then he wouldn't be marrying _Les-_ "" ** _He's making a stupid mistake. Once he sees how bad Lester is, he'll drop him like a hot potato. But you've been treating him cruelly for years._** ",Raze interrupted. Not letting her get a word out, he told her," ** _You never give him a chance. All you do is act like a spoiled brat, treat him like garbage, then expect him to treat you like a princess. You've never tried to get along with Dad once. Why are you so mean to him?_** "

" ** _He's never been there for us, Raze! He's just trying to buy our love! Not earn it!_** ",she shouted. And then it was finally out in the open. The reason she couldn't even be bothered to be nice to him. How she truely felt about Daken. Gripping her bag tighter as she stared down at the sidewalk. She winced as Raze asked,"You really think that Dad's just trying to buy our love?"

"It's what it feels like, Raze. Daken's always been off doing his own thing and...and I'm sick of him never making real time for us.",she answered. Without looking at Raze's face, she turned to walk home. Feeling stupid for even admitting to Raze how she felt about Daken. As it just seemed really petty and childish. While they walked the last part of the way home, she wondered why Raze was so quiet. When she looked over at him, she noticed he was deep in thought. A part of her wondered if he was thinking over her words or something. Maybe even coming to the same conclusion as she did. In a quiet voice, she said,"I'm sorry, Raze. What I said was very immature of me. I shouldn't have said it."

"You're right about me treating _Dak- **Dad**_ poorly. I know he really loves us.",she stated. Not really even believing her own words in the slightest. She didn't have to. All she had to do was make sure that Raze believed her. And she almost smiled as she heard him say,"I accept your apology. I guess it was really unnecessary to call Dad over."

"We could've just taken care of this ourselves.",he added. Nodding her head, she said nothing. It would've been too easy to say **'I told you so'**. But he didn't need to hear her say this. Instead, she said,"You were just doing what you thought was best, Raze. I just overreacted is all."

He patted her back gently as they finally arrived home. Noticing that Lester's car was in the driveway. Kimiko's stomach churned with anxiety at the sight of it. Her eyes darted to her brother as they stopped at the steps. Raze was biting his lip and not looking at her. Thanks to him, Lester was in their home. Daken had obviously informed Lester what had been going on. Now he was there to deal with it. She didn't know how she was going to lie to him. As he seemed to see through her words easier than Daken or Raze. They were going to have to deal with him until Daken came. And as they entered the house, she tried to keep calm. Tried to until she saw Lester sitting in a chair that was now facing the door. An annoyed look on his face as he observed them. Both teenagers stood still as they stared back at him.

Motioning for them to come closer, he frowned at them. When they got closer to the chair, he said,"Hello, kids. Your Father's been tied up in a meeting. So he's sent me to ask what's been going on."

"So, Smurf. The Hell is wrong with you now?",he asked. His tone sounded somewhat annoyed and hostile. Kimiko felt herself bristle as she stared down at him. But she tried to keep her face calm. In a gentle voice, she answered,"Nothing. I'm fine. Raze just overreacted."

"Your Father told me that you had a nose bleed, Smurf. And that you passed out for hours.",he continued. Looking thoroughly annoyed that Kimiko was blatantly lying to his face. Lester crossed his arms across his chest as he asked,"Does that sound like nothing? Does that really sound like you're fine?"

Obviously it didn't. But she didn't want to tell him that. Keeping her face calm, she shook her head. Then she answered,"It was just a side effect of Mr. Xavier contacting me telepathically. Sometimes it hurts me and I don't feel well after."

"It doesn't last longer than eight or so hours.",she continued. Not that much of a lie. Though that hadn't happened in years. Lester didn't know this. And she knew that Raze wasn't interested in telling him about this either. As he didn't say anything. With a small smile, she continued,"Provided that was possibly the most severe case I've had, I'm fine now. Raze just overreacted about it."

Looking at her twin for reassurance, she smiled. Then she asked,"Right, Raze? You just overreacted and everything's fine?"

" _Ye- **yeah.**_ Everything's fine, Lester.",he answered. A part of her got angry at how he stuttered. That didn't help their cause at all. And when she turned to Lester, she saw his face was blank. Then it turned thoughtful. As if he were thinking over what they had said to him. His face turned into a calm expression, then he stood up. It made Kimiko's body turn cold as he walked up to her. Gripped her chin tightly as he examined her face. Lester's fingernails dug into her skin as he stared into her eyes. In a low voice, he asked,"Now, Smurf. You wouldn't be lying to me about this would you?"

"No, sir. I'm not lying to you, I promise.",she answered. Keeping her voice level as she stared into his face. This wasn't an entire lie. There was some truth that she had given Lester. When he let go of her face, she almost relaxed. Then she felt a sharp pain across her cheek and she was on the ground. Lester looming over her as she tried to regain her senses. Her eyes going wide as she realized that he had slapped her. Apparently hard enough to knock her off her feet. She heard Raze yell at him for hitting her. His voice sounded alarmed that Lester did this. As she held her face, she looked up at him. He settled his hands on his hips as he stared down at her. Eyes devoid of any emotion that she could pick up. Scent positively filled with anger. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as he said,"Now, Smurf. I don't tolerate bullshit. Especially when you're not even hiding it well."

"You take your little ass to your room.",he commanded. Lester sneered down at her as he continued,"I don't wanna see your face until dinner. Got it?"

" _Yessir._ ",she answered in a squeaky voice. Holding her cheek, she sprinted as fast as she could in to her bedroom. Once she shut the door, she collapsed on the floor beside her bed. Crying quietly to herself as the pain faded away. Kimiko set her bag to the side of her as she tried to calm down. This was the first time any adult had ever hit her. Sure she lied to his face but did that really prompt her being hit? As she thought this over, she stared at her window. Without thinking, she grabbed her purse. Then silently opened it before slipping out. A frown on her face as she stared at her bedroom door. Figuring that Lester would tell their Dad that she'd been mouthy. Or some bullshit lie to make it seem she deserved it. She carefully closed her window behind her. Sprinting down the alleyway as she blindly headed towards the city. Not even caring where she was going so long as she was away from Lester.


	14. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to clear her head, she comes across some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible summary but I didn't want to give everything away. DX Also hope the boys aren't too Ooc. And that Mac isn't too Ooc either.

When she was far enough away from home, she stopped running. It was a part of town that she didn't wholly recoginize. But she didn't entirely care. This was far away from the house and that's all that mattered. As she sat down on the bench, she got out her cigarettes. Lighting it as she tried to calm down from what had happened. Kimiko put the rest back into her purse. Then took a drag as she examined where she was. There were shops that she didn't really know. They were either for books or just clothes. Neither of which she really needed. Nor did she really desire either.

Looking around, she found she didn't like any of the places. And she remembered that she left her birthday money back home. So she elected to just walk until she found someplace familiar. Or at least someplace where she could sit down. Clear her head until it was time to go home.

Hoping that she could get home before Lester ever realized she was gone. Though she highly doubted her luck was going to be that good. Since she couldn't really lie well enough to his face. She doubted that he wouldn't check on her. And a part of her dreaded going home after doing this. Kimiko sighed as she thought of how he'd react. As his first instinct to her lie was to hit her. What punishment would running away get her? Punches? More slaps? Maybe even a broken limb? A cold shiver went down her spine at the thought. That wouldn't be easy to hide but she knew he'd make an excuse. Something that Daken might easily believe and wouldn't detect by his scent. Frowning, Kimiko knew there was no real way of getting Lester in trouble. Nor was there any real way of getting him out of her life.

As she walked along, she thought she noticed she was being followed. Turning slightly, she noticed the person was a fairly tall man. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. His head was completely shaven, like Lester. Unlike Lester, he didn't have scars. But the strange look in his eyes were fairly similar. And it made her stomach churn as she picked up her pace. Noticing that the man was picking up his as well. Turning down an alleyway, she cursed herself mentally when she saw it was a dead end. There was no place to hide herself either. Kimiko felt an icy stab of dread in the pit of her stomach. While she turned to get out of the alleyway, she noticed the man standing in her way. A disturbed grin on his face as he looked her over. Not unlike how she'd seen predators stare down their prey.

Keeping her face neutral, she tightened her grip on her purse strap as she continued to walk. Fully intending to walk past him as she ignored his face. In an instant, she found herself being pinned to the wall. Her cigarette dropping from her mouth and falling to the ground. And she struggled to release herself from his grip, squirming as hard as she could. Considering kicking at him as she glared up at him. Sneering at him, she stated,"Let go of me or I'll fucking scream!"

For some strange reason that didn't make him let her go. Instead he just stared at her with interest. The corners of her mouth turning down as he stared at her. In a quiet voice, he whispered," _You smell funny, girlie..._ "

" _Then don't fucking smell me, asshole._ ",she hissed. Turning to walk away from him, she groaned when he grabbed her again. Popping her claws, she continued,"Stop touching me. I don't wanna tell you this again."

"I won't hesitate to hurt you.",she warned. Sure she wasn't interested in fighting but she would. If she really had to. That's when he laughed at her. She turned her face to look at him. Wondering what was so funny about what she had said. Then she noticed that the man's hands weren't on her. There was a strange dark liquidy substance covering her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she let out a horrified scream. Slashing it as she struggled to get free. Continuing to scream as whatever it was entangled her in itself. It was warmer than anything she'd felt before. Almost burning her flesh as it trapped her. Some going around her wrists making her drop her purse. While the other tendrils started gripping her waist. Lifting her up in the air while coating the man under her. Whatever it was wrapped itself around her throat tightly. Making it difficult to breathe.

Slashing at the thick substance, she looked down at the man. Who was coated in the dark living gunk. Looking like a hero that she vaguely remembered. Only with a dripping razor toothed maw. That seemed to encompass half of what had been his head. A long and thin tongue darting out of his mouth. As he pulled her into the alleyway, he growled," ** _You won't hurt us...you're not going to live long enough to hurt us._** "

" ** _Don't be so sad, you'll be helping us. We're so starving..._** ",he trailed off. That's when she fought even harder to get free from him. Clawing desperately at the tendrils around her neck that felt stronger than they looked. A part of her was aware there were a few people watching. There was a small group of folks nearby that were calling the police. Or she was hoping that's what they were doing. Kimiko struggled harder against whatever this was. Not wanting to become food for this deranged man. But her vision was fading from lack of oxygen. It was getting harder to fight as the limbs tightened around her throat. And she felt like she was almost passing out...when she was suddenly dropped to the ground on her back. Retracting her claws as she thoughtlessly reached for her neck. Then there was the sound of someone or something screaming in pain. There was someone trying to get her to her feet. Trying to pull her away from the person. While she tried to catch her breath, she saw it was the boy from school. The black haired boy from her Math class. He was helping her get out of the alleyway. When she got to her feet, he helped her out. Once out of danger, he asked,"Are you going to be alright, miss...?"

"Kimiko. And I think I'm going to be fine.",she answered. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed two people fighting the man. One was the blond green boy from her class. The other was the white haired boy she'd seen in Ms. Maximoff's class. Her eyebrows raised as she turned to the other one. He stated,"We were just walking to a bookstore. Saw him following you and thought we could help."

Kimiko thanked the boy and tried to walk on past him. When he held his hand up in front of her, she stopped and stared at him funny. Unsure of what exactly he wanted. In a gentle voice, he asked,"Would you be okay with us walking you home?"

Her face must have looked confused as he continued,"I just want to be sure you get home safe."

"I wasn't going home.",she answered. Then she told him some of what she was doing. How she just needed to get out of the house for a bit. Be by herself and clear her head. And she stated,"So thanks for the offer and all. But I think I'll be just fine."

"Are you sure about that?",he asked. Kimiko guessed he was acting as a hero. That he was just trying to help her and all. But his act was really starting to get on her already frazzled nerves. All she wanted was a little alone time. Maybe another cigarette. Not spending time with some dude or his twin and boyfriend. Instead of yelling at him, she gave him a fake little smile. Holding up her hands, she popped her claws then retracted them. To show him that she wasn't entirely defenseless against monsters. Then she said,"I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be just fine."

"So again, thank you for the rescue. I appreciate what you've done.",she stated in a gentle voice. Examining his face as she started walking forward again. Then she said over her shoulder,"See ya tomorrow. Hope you guys have a good night."

It didn't surprise her in the least when he started following after her. There had been weirder things that happened the past few days. What startled her was what he said next. Which was,"Why do you pretend like you're fine when it's obvious you're not?"

Something about how he phrased that reminded her of Raze's words. Making her slow down a little as they walked along. Suddenly the white haired boy was in front of her making her stop. Holding her purse in his hand as he smiled at her. He handed it to her as he said,"Here. Figured you'd probably need this."

Taking it from him, she thanked him. Then she asked,"Sorry, but what's your name?"

"It's Tommy Shepard.",he answered. Her eyebrows raised slightly in confusion at this. They were related right? So why did they have different last names? She almost asked this when she reminded herself that her siblings had different last names. So it shouldn't seem that weird to her. And she stated,"Nice to formally meet you. Now please get out of my way."

"You got somewhere you need to be?",he asked. Giving her a slightly confused look as she rolled her eyes. Then she quickly walked around him as she gripped her purse strap tightly. Kimiko answered,"Yeah. Not here."

Walking forward as Tommy and Billy followed her. Billy's green boyfriend following after her. Tommy asking questions as they walked. And her ignoring each one he threw her way. Which was starting to really get on her nerves. Looking at him, she asked,"What is this, twenty questions? Are you gonna ask for my shoe size next?"

He had nothing in response to that. So she rolled her eyes and dug into her purse. Trying to locate her cigarettes. It took her a while but she finally found them along with her lighter. After she lit up her cigarette, she questioned,"How long are you guys going to be following me?"

"Don't you guys have a life outside of following the girls you've saved?",she questioned. Feeling a bit annoyed at how they followed her down the block. It was probably to help her stay safe. But she was still feeling freaked from being attacked. By whomever that guy was. And Tommy answered,"You're technically an unarmed teenage girl walking alone at night. It'd be kinda stupid of us to let you keep going without an escort."

"Especially after you've been attacked by _Venom_.",the green boy added. Frowning, she rolled her eyes again. Trying to think of ways to ditch them. Looking back at the green boy, she said,"I doubt that I'm going to get attacked twice within twenty minutes or so. Whoever you are."

"Teddy Altman.",he told her. She ignored this as they walked. This was starting to be more annoying than it needed to be. And she stated,"Alright, Teddy. I think I'm cool to walk wherever I want."

The boys seemed to exchange a look. One that she didn't immediately catch onto. And she continued,"Believe me. I'm going to be perfectly fine, guys. I don't need you dorks to babysit me."

Getting her phone out to check the time, she froze. There were two text messages. One from a number she didn't immediately recognize. The other from Raze. And when she opened it up, she saw it was him warning her. Telling her that Lester noticed she had left. So she should come back now. When she opened the one from the unknown number, her stomach dropped. It was from Lester. Saying that she was in deep shit when he got Daken home. Kimiko shoved her phone back into her purse. Feeling cold all over as she thought of her options. Either go home and get screamed at by Lester. Possibly get hurt again. Or see if the boys wanted to hang out. Then have them take her home later. As she weighed her options, she stared at them. Her eyes narrowing slightly as she examined each of them.

Then she put on a fake smile as she toyed with her purse strap. In a polite voice, she asked,"Second thought, how about I hang out with you guys for a bit?"

The looks on their faces suggested they had questions. But she wasn't in the mood to answer them. So she continued,"There's some really annoying drama at home. And I'm not really ready to face it."

"Please guys?",she asked. Hoping that they'd at least understand her situation a little bit. Maybe have some pity on her. Tommy gave a slight shrug, then he answered,"Sounds fine to me. We were just gonna get food."

Looking at his twin, he asked,"You guys okay with that?"

Both Teddy and Billy didn't seem to object. And as they walked, she turned off her phone. Keeping close to Tommy's side. Hoping that if Lester drove by, he wouldn't see them immediately. Or at least she hoped he wouldn't. Kimiko hoped that he wouldn't. She really didn't want to drag these boys into her drama. More so than she already did.


	15. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last fun Kimiko has in a while. Will it be worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Child abuse warning for the end.

It was weird hanging out with these boys. They had a sense of humor she wasn't entirely accustomed to. But it was kind of interesting for her. She found herself slowly enjoying their strange company. Being grateful that these guys were taking her mind off what had happened. As she toyed with her next cigarette, she made sure to keep an eye out for her Step-Freak. Trying to be discreet about it to not alert the boys. Since she didn't know them well enough to know what they'd do. And she wanted to be sure they didn't get involved. At least not more than they already were. Her eyes turned back to Teddy and Billy talking. Both were holding hands like most couples usually did. Which made her inwardly frown as she watched them. Some part of her felt jealous like she had been before.

Turning away, she stared at Tommy. Who was busy on his phone. The corners of his mouth turned up into a tiny smile. Though she was curious, she didn't really want to ask. Kimiko turned her head forward to see they were at the restaurant. Dropping the cigarette onto the sidewalk. Stomping on it quickly to put it out before heading in. She glanced over at Tommy, who was putting his phone away. He noticed that she was staring and he asked,"What? Something wrong?"

"Nah, sorry.",she stated. Feeling a bit stupid that she'd been caught staring. What he was doing wasn't any of her business. As they sat down, she toyed with her purse. Considering checking her phone. Mostly out of curiousity. To see if her Dad sent her texts. Maybe see if Raze sent her anymore warnings. Or if Lester sent her more threats. Her stomach twisted in knots at the idea. She continued to toy with her purse strap. Then she set her whole purse on the ground. Once the waitress showed up, she ordered a turkey sandwich and a diet coke. Trying her best to keep herself involved with their conversation. Teddy and Billy were talking about school. With Tommy adding a few things. None of which really interested her. But she didn't voice this. After all they didn't have to include her on their plans. So what right did she have to complain? A few seconds later, Billy asked,"So, Kimi. Why are you out here so late if you're not going home?"

That was something she hoped he wouldn't ask. In a calm voice, she answered,"Well. I needed to get out of the house. Things've been pretty hectic and I needed time to myself."

"Anything you wanna talk about?",Billy questioned. She shook her head. It was too heavy of a subject to talk about. Especially with new friends that she barely knew. Kimiko answered,"Not really. I'd really rather not think about it right now."

This seemed to pacify them and she smiled slightly. At least they weren't going to interrogate her over this. And she toyed with her nails as they waited for their food. Once all their food came, she noticed that they were staring at the door. Each boy looking somewhat confused. Her mouth went dry as she stared at them. A part of her horrified that her Father had found her. Though she knew that couldn't be it. As she'd probably hear her name. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw it wasn't. Instead it was just an older gentlemen. A real grandfatherly type. Turning back to the boys, she asked,"I'm guessing you guys know him?"

"Yeah, he's our Grandfather.",Tommy answered. He waves at the older man. Who she heard coming towards them. Something about him gave her a weird vibe. Then she slowly began to realize who he was. The old man who was coming up behind her was Magneto. A man that her Birth-Mom had worked with in the past. She never met him so she didn't know what to make of him. As he came up to the table, she froze. Smiling slightly as she watched him talk to his grandkids. Not sure of how to feel about him. As she watched him, she heard Billy say her name. Kimiko glanced up at Magneto as he glanced down at her. Billy continued,"She's in a math class with me and Ted."

"It's lovely to meet you, Kimiko.",Magneto stated. Holding his hand out for her to shake. Which she did, with a bit of hesitation. Her mouth turned into a tiny smile. Then she said,"Nice to meet you too, sir."

Taking her hand back, she felt a bit awkward. This was starting to feel really, really weird. Like she was suddenly intruding on their family time now. And that she didn't belong there at all. Kimiko toyed with her hair as she watched them. Making her wish that she could spend time with her own Gramps. Ignoring these thoughts, she ate silently as she watched them. They were only talking about minor things. How things were like in school. What they'd been doing with their time. Just normal things. She tried to just ignore this as she ate. Her eyes on the door as she finished her food. Though the feeling didn't subside so she turned away from them. Trying to be casual about it as well.

Her mouth twitched into a frown as they spoke. It felt like this was going on forever. Until she noticed him heading back out the door. Kimiko turned back to the table. Pushing her plate into the middle. Then she asked,"So. Your offer from earlier? Is that still open?"

"Yeah, why?",Tommy asked. His eyes examining her expression for a moment. As if wondering why she'd suddenly changed her mind. She gave him a carefull grin and answered,"I just don't feel all that safe. After being attacked like that...I'd feel better if you guys walked me home."

"If that's okay?",she questioned. Giving her voice a somewhat hesitant tone. One that suggested she was still somewhat upset with what had happened. Even though she really wasn't all that scared. Nor was she feeling freaked. Kimiko just needed these three to hang around. Just in case her Dad finally caught up with her. Figuring that he wouldn't dare yell at her while she was surrounded. Her grin grew when the boys nodded their heads. Whether they believed she was scared didn't matter. They seemed to be okay with her little story. And as she waited for them to finish eating, she looked at the door. Grateful that no other unexpected relatives were coming in. And as far as she could see, there weren't any cars.

Soon as they paid, they headed out. Teddy and Billy on one side. While Tommy stood on her other. Just dialing away at his phone with a smile. She wondered what he was doing. So she asked,"Can I ask you something, Tommy?"

"I guess.",he answered. Kimiko rolled her eyes at his attitude. Then she asked what he was doing on his phone. He glanced down at her, then he answered,"Texting a friend of mine."

"His girlfriend.",Billy stated. A teasing tone to his voice that made her grin. She couldn't help but giggle at how his face reddened slightly. Him spluttering that it wasn't his girlfriend. Just a really good friend of his. Though his scent said otherwise. Kimiko smirked slightly and she said,"Sure she is. Whatever you say."

"Believe me, she is.",he stated. Something about his tone suggested it was the truth. But his scent still seemed like he was lying. There was just something about it that made her laugh. They all just continued to tease Tommy for a bit. It was kind of like hanging out with her other friends. Kimiko felt herself relax as they headed to her home. A genuine smile edged itself onto her face. As they walked, she kept a careful eye on the street. Making sure that she didn't see her Dad's car. Her stomach was doing flip flops as they headed toward her street. She knew she was going to be in trouble. Not only did she just run off, she'd been out well past curfew. All she could hope for was her Dad being there. If he was there, she was sure Lester wouldn't do anything. The worst he could do would yell at her. Maybe even take her phone from her. That would be bad within itself but she'd be safer.

Her mind went to several scenarios as they neared her place. Each more dramatic than the last. That's when she noticed the cop car parked in front of the house. This made her grip her purse strap tighter. She glanced at each of the boy with a slight embarrassed look. Out of all the things that her Dad could've done. All of the things he could've done to find her. Kimiko didn't anticipate him calling the cops. Nor did she want him to. As that meant he was either really upset and scared. Or he was just that angry at her for running off. In a low voice, she stated,"Pray for me, boys. I'm a dead girl walking."

"Can I have your locker?",Tommy quipped. His voice clearly showing that he was joking. Probably trying to lighten the now heavy mood. But she felt that it was pretty inappropriate. Looking at him, she rolled her eyes. Then kicked him in the ankle lightly before heading to her home. Taking a deep breath, she headed inside. Hearing her Father's voice coming from the kitchen. She headed to it to hear him talking about her. How she was such a good kid and that she'd never done this before. Her mouth turned down into a frown as she heard him speak. Figuring he was probably just doing some sort of act. And when she entered the kitchen, she froze. Daken was standing in front of a lady officer with Lester next to him. Not a wreck but clearly distraught.

When they noticed her, she prepared to be yelled at. What happened next was baffling to her. As her Father ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. Asking where the Hell she'd been. Why she didn't text him where she was. And just what the Hell she'd been doing all night. Her eyes going wide as she stared at him. Unsure of what to tell him. It took her a moment before she answered,"I was out with friends and lost track of time...I'm sorry I scared you. It won't happen again."

Looking over at Lester, she felt a chill go up her spine. The look on his face suggested she was in deeper trouble than she thought. That once the cop was gone, she'd get screamed at. Or worse. Beaten by him.

* * *

After taking statements from her Father and Lester, she left. Both men turned to Kimiko with the same angered look. Her blood ran cold as she shrank back into the wall. Mouth turned into a frown as she stared down at her feet. Trying to make herself seem smaller than she was. Hoping that she wouldn't be injured by either.

Daken stated,"I hope you had fun, young lady. Because you're grounded until the wedding is over next Friday."

Not looking up, she nodded her head. Listening as her Father told her how she couldn't use her phone. Nor would she be allowed to hang out with her friends. All she could do is go to her room, study or read. And that she was lucky that's all he was going to do. Then he told her something that made her almost made her scream in fear. He said,"To make sure that you're doing your time, Lester will be living here. You will do what he says when he says."

"I expect you to do everything he tells you. Or you'll be grounded longer.",he warned. Her Father gently gripped her chin and made her look at him. Then he asked,"Do you understand me, Kimiko?"

"Yes, Dad.",she answered. Looking him in the eye then at Lester. Who stood unsmiling as he examined her face. When Daken let go of her face, she almost bolted to her room. Instead, she gave him her phone then slowly walked to her bedroom. Listening to her Dad tell Lester that he was going back to his hotel. Both briefly kissed before Daken started leaving. Kimiko hurried into her room as she gripped her purse. Her teeth chewing on her bottom lip as she sat on her bed. Dread washing over her at the thought of Lester being there. Having to do as he said. It made her want to curl into a ball and die. Looking up at her door, she wished she hadn't left the house. This was all her fault. Lester was going to be in their house because she messed up.

A moment later, her door opened. Revealing her new Step-Father. Who looked thoroughly unamused as he came into her room. His mouth set in a tight line as he stared at her. Without a word, he came up to her. In a quiet voice, he stated,"You ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll break your legs."

"Yes, sir.",she muttered. It seemed he didn't care if she spoke. And he crossed his arms as he glared down at her. Then he continued,"I told you, Smurf. I don't tolerate bullshit. And that punishment your Da gave you just seems to not be enough."

Her mouth went dry at this. And she backed up on her bed. Until her back hit the wall. Fearing that he was going to slap her again. Instead, he took off his belt with a sneer. Then he said,"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"It's really up to you.",he warned. Her eyes darted to the door. Then up at him. Thinking she could just try and sprint to it. But her mind told her that would just piss him off more. He'd do something more drastic. So instead, she scooted over to him with a worried look. He instructed her to lay down on her stomach on the bed. Which she complied with. Once she was down on her stomach, she saw his arm raise up. Pain flared along her thighs, back, and buttocks. Screams came from her as she pressed her face into the matress. Trying to not move away as he counted out loud. For what felt like forever, she screamed until her throat went sore. Until she could only make little whimpering noises. Her hands gripped her sheets until it was over. Kimiko kept her face pressed into her bed as she heard him leave. Crying quietly as she laid there. In too much pain to move as she slowly drifted off into dreamless sleep.


	16. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoiding her Step-Father is going to be harder than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy summary.

Waking up a few hours later, she checked her uniform. Trying to be quiet as she inspected for any visible rips. Any possible blood that came from Lester's belt the night before. Feeling utterly relieved when she found none of these things. But she didn't want to wear this uniform. It felt gross and made her highly uncomfortable. So she quickly slipped out of it and into her spare uniform. Then she checked over her homework. Finishing up the essay that wasn't due for a while yet. Anything that would take her mind off of what had happened. Kimiko wondered if telling her Dad would help. A part of her feeling he'd be able to tell if she were telling the truth. Though she was afraid of the backlash she'd get from Lester. Fearing that he'd somehow hurt Raze or herself.

And that her Father wouldn't somehow believe her. Despite her scent telling him that she wasn't lying. A part of her kept saying that he wouldn't accept it as truth. Kimiko frowned as she checked the clock once again. Which read it was 6:00 A.M. Half an hour before she had to wake up Raze. She was grateful that he could shape shift. That way she wasn't going to be waiting long. Maybe even get out before Lester woke up. Which she was worried would be at any moment. Seeing him was the last thing she wanted to do. Especially if he was still angry at her for running off last night.

 _'I could convince Raze to eat poptarts again.'_ ,she thought. Thinking if they ate while they ran, they'd have less chances to see Lester. It was ridiculous but she didn't want to take chances. As she crept out of her room, she glanced around. Making absolutely sure that her Step-Father was still asleep. When she didn't see anyone she rushed into the bathroom. Quickly she washed her hair in the sink. Then did her usual bathroom routine. All the while, she kept listening for footsteps. Worrying what Lester would do if she accidentily woke him up. No scenario in her mind seemed good so she tried to keep church mouse quiet. When she finished getting her hair into two braids she quietly left the bathroom. Tip toeing over to her brother's room. When she opened the door she was surprised to find him awake. Shifted into his uniform and looking over his homework.

Raze tensed up at first and then turned to her. His expression was a mixture of fear and concern. Which changed when he looked at her. A look of anger came to his face as he stood up. Crossing his arms against his chest, he glared at her. In a quiet voice, he asked," _You enjoy your little escape last night, Kimiko? Do anything crazy or wild?_ "

" _I just needed a walk, Raze. I really wasn't trying to do anything stupid._ ",she answered. The corners of her mouth turned into a frown as she stepped back. Her hands gripping her upper arms tightly as he moved forward. Rage radiating off him in waves as he sneered at her. Kimiko winced as he snapped," _And yet you did. You ran out like a moron and left me all alone with our **Step-Freak.**_ "

" _All I wanted to do was clear my head, Raze. I'm sorry if I scared you but I didn't **think-**_ "" _ **That** seems to be something you haven't been doing in a long time._ ",he interrupted in his low voice. It seemed more effective than if he had started yelling at her. Her mouth went dry as he continued," _I'm sick of your bullshit. If you just told me the truth for once..._ "

" _I'm sorry, Raze. Realy. I didn't mean to make things bad for you._ ",she stated. Raze hadn't ever been this angry at her before. Then again he'd never been pushed this far before. And she winced as he gripped her shoulder tightly. The angry look on his face could rival their new Step-Father's in how terrifying it was. Her mouth went dry as she reached up to push his hand away. In a low voice, he asked," _What the Hell were you thinking? Why couldn't you just stay in your room until Dad got home?_ "

" _Why do you gotta always make shit worse?_ ",he hissed. That made her blood go cold and she stood perfectly still. He had every right to blame her for this. This was entirely her fault. But she was hoping for a little sympathy from him. Something to help her feel better. Instead she was being yelled at for what had happened. Even if it was what she deserved. Kimiko didn't know what to do. So she gently shook off his hands. In a quiet voice, she stated," _I don't know...it was stupid of me. I shouldn't have left the house at all._ "

" _I just...I just wanted to get away from Lester..._ ",she whimpered. Feeling tears threaten to run down her face. Her mouth set in a tight line as she stared at Raze. His face becoming harder to see thanks to the tears in her eyes. A few rolled down her cheek as she apologized. Again. Knowing it wasn't going to do squat for her. Taking a deep breath, she continued," _I'm going to get us something for breakfast. See you in the living room in a few minutes._ "

With that, she hurried into the kitchen. Doing her best to keep quiet as she hurried along. Wiping away the tears that had fallen. She knew it was stupid to get this upset. Raze had every right to be angry with her. What she had done was stupid. But she couldn't help herself. As soon as she got the poptarts, she felt like she was being watched. A chill went up her spine as she heard someone clear their throat. Directly behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that it was Lester. Dressed in a simple black t-shirt with jeans. Along with some really dirty looking work boots. Kimiko wondered how long he'd been awake for. And if he'd been watching her walk around the house. Turning to him, she gave him a polite greeting. Keeping her gaze on the ground as she talked to him. Hoping that would somehow keep him calm. When he didn't say anything, she quickly looked up. He seemed calm, she couldn't smell anything off about him. In a quiet voice, she asked,"Did I wake you, sir?"

"No, Kimiko. You didn't wake me up.",he answered. His expression didn't change. And that made her feel less at ease. It was strange how he was looking at her like that. Not like he was still angry but not like he was happy either. She couldn't really think of a word for it. So she asked,"Do you normally get up this early?"

"Yes. I don't usually sleep in, Smurf.",he answered. Lester leaned against the doorframe. Then he glanced her over in a way she wasn't comfortable with. Crossing his arms against his chest, he asked,"So. You almost ready for school or what?"

"Oh, I was just going to walk to school.",she said. Feeling a little uncomfortable at the idea of him driving her to school. It seemed he didn't like this either. As he shook his head with a frown on his face. Then he stated,"Your **_Da_** thinks it would be wiser to have me drive you."

"Wouldn't want you to run off again.",he added. His eyes narrowing as he stared at her. Kimiko glanced down at the poptarts in her hands. She didn't know what else to do. It wasn't like she could apologize again. As she stood there, she noticed him coming closer. Looking up, she flinched as he reached out to touch her. A bit surprised when he gripped her chin gently. His thumb lightly rubbed over her cheek. Lester stated,"This is your own fault, Smurf. If you hadn't been a brat last night none of this would have happened."

Frowning, Kimiko resisted the urge to yank her face out of his grasp. She already knew this. Telling her this was completely unnecessary. Neither was him touching her face like this. In fact why was he touching her at all? It was gentle, but she didn't trust that it would stay that way. Something about this was slowly making her anxious as he stared at her. When he finally let go of her chin, he instructed her to get Raze. And that he would be waiting for them in the living room. Quickly she headed towards her brother's room. Not even bothering to knock as she headed in. In a quiet voice, she asked," _Did you **know** that **Lester** is **going to take us to school?**_ "

" ** _...what?_** ",he asked. His face turned a pale blue as he stared at her. Obviously he didn't know that Lester was going to drive them to school. Handing him the poptart, she told him. And when she was finished, he didn't say anything. Then his face slowly turned to anger. Getting his bag, he pushed past her towards the living room. Mumbling a few choice curse words under his breath. None of which Kimiko could entirely make out. Following after him, she felt her stomach churn in anxiety. Now she was going to be riding to school with two angry men. This day was already going great. When she grabbed her bag, she headed out to Lester's car. Trying to keep calm as she got into the back seat. While she waited for Raze to get in, she ate her poptart. Once they got in, she didn't look at either of them. A part of her didn't want to see the look on his face. She quickly finished up her food and put the wrapper in her bag. Briefly she looked over at Raze. Who was looking out his own window in the other direction. As if he were trying to pretend she didn't exist. Yeah, this was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

  
Once they got into school, Kimiko headed to the library. It was about a good thirty minutes before class started. This was starting to become her only reprieve from home. School usually wasn't her favorite place to be. But thanks to Lester and Raze it was starting to be. As she headed towards the back of the room, she saw Billy. He was looking at some books and hadn't noticed her. Which she was grateful for. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to him. After all, he might have questions about the cop car he had seen. And she didn't really want to talk about that.

Going through another aisle, she hurried to the back. Doing her best to keep quiet as she got to the farthest table. Plopping down on a seat a she set her bag down. Taking her book out, she started reading. Keeping an eye on the clock as she waited. Hoping that reading a book would help leviate her mood a little bit. It somewhat was. Cinder was an interesting character. Enjoying the way that the author added scifi element to a fairy tale. Most people did it rather poorly. But this person seemed to balance magic with science really well.

Kimiko almost lost herself in the book. That was until the bell rang. And she realized she only had about ten minutes to get to class. Quickly, she shoved her book in her bag. Then hurried to get to class. In her haste, she failed to notice Billy was still in the aisle. That was until she collided with him. Falling on her butt, she gripped her forehead. Groaning at how stupid she was for not paying attention to where she was going. Kimiko said,"Sorry, Billy. I'm kind of in a rush."

Getting her bag, she quickly got up. Then helped him to his feet. Hurrying past him, she apologized again. Then she quickly continued to hurry to her next class. She checked a clock as she hurried towards Ms Munroe's class. It was five minutes until the next bell rang. Kimiko almost sprinted to Ms Munroe's class. Frowning, she realized she might not make it. And hoped that Ms Munroe would forgive her for being late. Once she got to the door, she winced as the bell rang. Her mind raced as she tried to make up some excuses. And once she stepped into the classroom, she noticed Ms Munroe wasn't there. Looking around, she rushed to her desk. Set out her things as she felt a rush of relief. At least the teacher hadn't seen her come in late. That would've been the cherry on the cake of an already crappy day.


	17. Alone with Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems Raze has bailed on Kimiko. But she won't be alone tonight. Unfortunately, she'll be spending quality time with the Step-Freak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major child abuse near the end. Lester is really, really, really, REALLY going to hurt Kimiko. Major torture warning.

It felt like the school day was going by at a humming bird's speed. Her mind barely able to keep up with everything. As she headed to her third hour class, anxiety set in. This was her only class with Raze and he was still angry with her. She worried that he would spend most of their art class glaring at her. Not talking to her and pretending that she didn't exist. Like when they were thirteen and having an argument. It would take Kimiko hours to get Raze to talk to her.

Begging him to say anything to her at all. Which would only happen if she apologized. Even if she wasn't the one in the wrong.

Which she doubted was going to work this time. Considering how hard she had tried to apologize this morning. And it had done nothing to soothe his fear. Walking into Ms Maximoff's class, she spots Raze. Who wasn't looking in her direction at all. He was setting up his painting to be criticized. And talking to their teacher. His expression seemed to be more relaxed at least. Kimiko decided to just set up her painting in silence. Give Raze some much needed time and space to cool down. As she set up her things, she noticed that Raze wasn't looking at her. Instead he was doing just as she feared he would. Acting like she didn't exist at all. Even going so far as to turn his entire body in a different direction. Which seemed a bit on the dramatic side, even for him. Though she was grateful he wasn't glaring in her direction. She somewhat hoped he would be willing to talk at least. Sighing, she stared up at her finished painting. Proud that this was just how she wanted it.

Even if everything else wasn't going her way. This went as perfectly as possible.

After the bell rang, they were told to circle their works. Right positive critques on their classmates pieces. And to be fair when they did so. Kimiko walked along as she stared at the paintings. They were all pretty good. A few were self portraits. One creeped her out. As it was a portrait of Pennywise the clown. Her stomach churned at this and she wrote that it was disturbing. But a cool kind of disturbing that captured the clown well. Then she hurried off to view something nicer. Once she got to Raze's portrait, she smiled. His piece was rather sweet and meaningful. How he captured both their Birth-Mother along with her girlfriend Irene was sweet. It would probably make Raven proud. So she decided to write that down for him. Telling him that he'd done a great job and he should be proud of himself. Then she came back to her own piece and sat down. Reading some of the critques that came from the others. A few were obvious.

Some were skirting the line of constructive. Most of which just made her roll her eyes. Until she got down to her brother's criticism. And it made her frown slightly. He had written that she was terrible with colors. How Kurt looked like a blue blob mess and Rogue didn't look like herself. That she needed to stop drawing. When she was done reading it, she looked at her piece. Trying to see the things he had seen wrong with it. Then she started noticing the things Raze had pointed out. Kurt did look like a blue blob. And Rogue looked like some messed up Barbie doll with Rogue's hair. It was an ugly mess. Too ugly to give their siblings ever. Why did she even bother trying in the first place?

Her hands gripped the paper tightly. Tearing it in a few places as she stared at her painting. Telling herself that she was stupid for trying. That what she did was worthless. And that it would probably be wise to give up. Putting the paper down, she glanced over at her brother. Who still was pretending that she didn't exist. Then back at the paper. In a low voice, she whispered," _You're right. It's ugly and doesn't look like either of them._ "

" _I don't know why I even bothered._ ",she continued. Looking back up at her painting, she frowned. There was no way she was giving this to her siblings. And once the bell rang, she grabbed her piece. Then headed to the garbage can. Shoving it in before getting her things and heading to math class. If Raze said something was ugly, he was usually right. She just wished he'd said something sooner. That way she wouldn't have wasted any of Ms Maximoff's paints. As she got into her next class, she sighed. Finding comfort in the fact that Christmas was months away. So she had some time to find gifts for them. Though she wished she didn't have to.

Throughout class, she noticed that Billy and Teddy were whispering. Sometimes glancing in her direction in a way that made her highly uncomfortable. She figured they were probably talking about the other night. And they didn't know how to approach her about it. So she elected to just ignore them. If they weren't going to ask her about it. Then why should she bother talking to them? It didn't involve them anyway. So why should she give a damn?

* * *

Once class was over, she headed to the front of the building. Noticing that Lester was waiting for them right where she could see him. Kimiko didn't see Raze anywhere though. Which didn't seem odd to her. As she was the one who was grounded and couldn't go anywhere. Her twin was probably hanging out with friends or something. Good news for him. Bad news for Kimiko As that meant she'd be spending who knows how long with her Step-Father. Probably without her little sisters there. And him probably still annoyed with her fleeing the house.

Oh what a lovely combination that was going to be.

Getting into the back, she said hello to Lester. Then she buckled up and stared out the window. Wishing that she could use her phone. If not to text but to look up things. She noticed that Lester wasn't pulling away from the school yet. In fact he seemed strangely quiet. Looking over at him, she saw he was staring at her. With a look that she couldn't recognize in the slightest. Calmly, she asked,"Is there a problem, sir?"

"Smurf, get up in the front seat.",he answered. Which puzzled her slightly as she stared at him. Out of all the things he'd done in the past few days. This wasn't something she'd expect from him. Her face must've given away her confusion as he explained,"I feel like your chauffeur with you sitting back there. Get your little ass up here."

Quickly putting her bag up front, she unbuckled herself. Got out and got into the passenger seat. Kimiko buckled up once again with a faint smile. Making sure that she didn't show how much Lester scared her. Once she was buckled up, he pulled away from the curb. Headed towards their house while telling her about Raze. How he was spending some time over at Charles JR's place. And that Daken wouldn't be home for a few days. Her stomach dropped at this information. But she kept her face blank as they arrived home. Inwardly cursing both her Brother and Father for ditching her. She hurried inside to her bedroom. Trying to keep some distance between herself and Lester. As she didn't wish to be any closer to him than she already had been. Once inside her room, she closed the door then locked it. Being grateful that her Father even let her keep the lock. As most parents would probably have it removed. Or even changed so that they'd be the only one with a key to it.

Hurrying over to her bed, she unloaded her messenger bag. When it was empty, she unlocked her door then hurriedly hung it on its usual spot in the entryway. Kimiko hurried back into her room and got started on her homework. Making sure that she got everything done like she was supposed to. After that, she started reading the library book over again. It was really helping her keep herself calm after everything that had happened. She was almost tempted to start drawing the characters. Her own headcanon of what they look like. Then her brain reminded her of Raze's words. That she couldn't draw worth a crap. So why even waste her time drawing characters? Kimiko sighed as she put the whole idea to the back of her mind. Continuing to read for the sake of entertainment. As she was half-way through the book, she heard a knock at her door. Making her tense up slightly as she sat up in bed. Getting off the bed, she headed to the door. In a quiet voice, she asked,"Yeah? What's up?"

"Open the door, Smurf.",Lester demanded. His tone of voice sounding thoroughly annoyed with her. Quickly complying with his words, she stared up at him. The look on his face wasn't exactly anger. But she couldn't really decipher what it was. As he stared down at her, he seemed to be heavily thinking. Like he was deciding on what to do. He crossed his arms against his chest then leaned against her door frame. In a calmer voice, he stated,"So, I don't feel like cooking. I might order us a pizza, Kimiko. If you do something for me first."

"Which would be?",she questioned. Keeping her tone light as she stared up at him. Something in her mind suggested that he probably just meant extra chores. That all she would have to do is wash dishes. Or take out the garbage. Maybe even both. Wash and dry the dishes then take out the garbage. Her body trembled slightly as she felt it might not be the case. His scent seemed a strange mix that she hadn't picked up on before. It made her highly uncomfortable as she waited for him to answer her. Looking into her eyes, he answered,"I want you to lay on your stomach on your bed."

That puzzled her a bit. Why would he want her to do that? When she was about to ask why, he cut her off,"Just do it. And take your shirt off too."

That part made her feel a bit queasy. Her appetite was slowly dying when he instructed her to do that. But she didn't want to get into more trouble. So she walked over to her bed, took her shirt off, and laid on her stomach. Waiting for Lester to come in. When she didn't hear his footsteps come closer, she glanced at the door. Finding that he had walked away from it. A few minutes later, he came back with something shiny in his hand. It took her a moment to realize that the object was a knife. And she almost got up when came over to her. In a squeaky fear choked voice, she asked,"What are you going to do with that thing?"

"Lay completely still and I'll show you.",he answered. A shit eating smirk on his face that sent chills down her spine. This man was more messed up than she originally thought. And her brain was screaming at her to run. Fight him off then run as fast as she could while screaming. Anything to get this monster away from her. Yet she couldn't move. Her body felt frozen as she laid her head back on her pillow. There was no way that she could run from him. He muttered something to her. Calling her a good girl or rather ** _'Good Smurf'_**. It unnerved her as he sat next to her on the bed. Slowly running the tip of the knife over her back very lightly. Making it scrap against her skin in a way that made it very difficult for her to keep still. Which was all he did for a couple of minutes. Kimiko briefly wondered if this was all he was going to do to her. That was until he started digging the knife tip deeper into her flesh. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to keep from screaming and failed a few times. Her eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder at Lester. Who was grinning wildly as he continued to carve intricate designs into her back. Chuckling to himself as he worked. All she could do was lay there and try to not cry. Though it became increasingly more difficult as her Step-Father dug the knife deeper in her flesh.Feeling her blood drip onto her bed, she briefly worried about the sheets. And that they would stain if she didn't wash them right away. An almost hysterical laugh came out of her. There was a grown man carving patterns into her and she worried about stains in a sheet. Her mind was really more fucked up than she thought.

After possibly thirty minutes or so of this, he finally stopped. Patted her on the head and kissed her cheek gently. In a slightly mocking tone, he said,"Good girl, Smurf. I'm going to order that pizza I promised. You better wash these sheets."

"Yes, sir.",she whimpered. Feeling repulsed with herself for letting him do this to her skin. Kimiko lay there for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. Once she did move, it was slow as the cuts still stung harshly. A low cry came from her a she saw the sight of her blankets and how they were splattered with her blood. Quickly she yanked them off her bed. Grateful the mattress hadn't been soaked. Then she rushed them into their laundry room. She then proceeded to shove them into the washing machine. Carelessly tossing in some detergent along with them. Then some stuff she'd heard from Isamu that got rid of blood on most clothes. She then headed into the bathroom to check on the slowly healing injuries. Turning her back to the mirror, she saw he carved nonsensical patterns into her. Only one said **_'Smurf'_**. The others were just curvy lines. Thankfully they were already healing. And none of the blood got onto her school uniform skirt. When she got back into her bedroom, she got redressed. Putting on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. A moment later, she heard Lester call her name. Telling her that the pizza arrived. Going into the living room, she put on a fake happy face. And sat down to eat the food that she really didn't feel like eating. Especially not with someone who she really wished would just die. Once the quiet dinner was over, she resumed doing her laundry.


	18. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what Lester had done, Kimiko tries to relax. Only to hear the voice of the boy again. Telling her some shocking news about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah this is gonna be a weird read guys. I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell ya.

There were no words she had for what happened. It wasn't something she encountered before. And she hoped she wouldn't have to again. Kimiko knew that it shouldn't have happened. That what Lester did was wrong. But she couldn't understand what exactly it was other than torture. Nor did her mind come up with what Lester got out of this. What enjoyment did he get out of her pain? Did that mean he hated her or something?

Her mind raced as she curled up on her bed. Trying to make sense of what happened. Wondering if she should even tell anyone about this. Like she had planned to before her black out. Sitting up in bed, she groaned at her own stupidity. She completely forgot about her plan on talking to a teacher. Mostly thanks to Raze's reaction to her black out. As well as the other issues that had risen. The idea of telling a teacher about Lester was frightening. He scared her in ways she couldn't verbalize. It was something she'd never experienced before. Nothing in her seventeen years of life ever terrified or hurt her like this. A part of her knew that nothing ever will again.

While she sat on her freshly laundered blankets, she thought of what to do. Since she'd never encountered anything like this. Either in real life or in fiction. She didn't have the tools to handle this. There was just nothing she knew of. Aside from telling someone she trusted. Like her teacher, Ms Munroe. Something she felt she should've done much sooner. When Lester had threatened her outside of the restaurant like that. Kimiko felt stupid for not telling her sooner. But she felt it wasn't that big of a deal. And that she was overreacting. All he did was threaten her. Nothing more than a he said she said situation. After all, she didn't have bruises from when he grabbed her. Nor did anyone she have any witnesses that heard him. So it felt pointless at the time. Hell, it still felt pointless. Who was going to believe she was tortured? There were no wounds on her back.

The blood was washed off her bed sheet and blankets. Even the smell of blood was gone. Despite how hard she tried to find a lingering scent, she couldn't. A part of her had hoped it would stay. As she could've presented that as proof. Tell her Father what Lester had done to her. But that was impossible now. Then it hit her, the knife. The knife that Lester had used to carve into her back. It probably still smelled like her blood. That was something she could show her Father. Kimiko got off her bed quickly as she thought of what to tell him. It then occurred to her that Lester might lie to him. Tell him that Kimiko had simply cut her hand on it while washing the dishes. Or something mundane like that. Sure her Father could smell his lies. But she doubted he'd take her side over his fiance's. Daken was still upset with her for running off like that. Along with not telling him about her health either. Both situations probably tainted her Father's trust in her. And she realized that he would probably not listen to her. Neither would Raze.

Especially since she brought Lester into their house. What with her stupid running away from home idea. It made her internally groan at how she messed up her chances. She sat back down on the bed with a soft sigh. There really was no way of getting Lester out of her life. At least as far as she could tell there wasn't. Her arms wrapped around herself as she stared at the floor. This wasn't fair but she couldn't think of anything to do. As she couldn't really think of anything more useful than talking. Which she knew wouldn't give good results.

This was hopeless.

Laying back on her bed, she gave a soft sigh. Nothing was going to happen to her _Step-Freak_. For the first time in her life she felt powerless. A feeling that made her sick to her stomach. Being at her _Step-Freak_ of a parent's mercy. Kimiko gave a shake of her head as she tried to ignore it. Reminding herself that she was going to be eighteen in a few months. And that she could possibly move in with Leelah if need be. But that would also mean not seeing Raze anymore. Though that didn't entirely stop her from imagining living with Leelah. As she felt that Raze would be better off without her. The way he spoke to her this morning made it pretty damn clear. Raze's whole life would be better without her fucking it up. He probably would help her pack her bags if she asked. Why have her around _if...if..._ she stopped her thoughts for a moment. Realizing that this wasn't what she was like. Sure she was melodramatic but this was over the top. Even for herself. Where was _this_ attitude coming from?

Maybe it was just the stress from everything that happened. With the wedding, the impending move, and that pink haired boy. It was messing with her worse than she thought it was. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down. This really wasn't herself. Kimiko wondered if things would get better after the wedding. She figured it would only be about a few months until her birthday. Both her and Raze would be eighteen. They could move in with Leelah. Then everything could possibly be back to normal. Both of them could try to mend their relationship to how it used to be. Raze would probably be calm by then. Right? He wouldn't hold a grudge against her for that long, right?

Of course not. That would be silly. And she smiled slightly as she sat back up on her bed. Raze would forgive her. All she had to do was continue to give him time and space. Tell him a sincere apology for everything that happened. Hope that he'd accept it as well as understand what she did. Everyone made stupid mistakes. Even if it was a big one, he'd understand her intentions were good. As she got off her bed, she comforted herself with this fact. This grudge he had against her wouldn't last long. At least she hoped it wouldn't.

* * *

After she read a few chapters of her book, she checked the time. It was almost eleven at night. She realized that she needed to sleep. Otherwise Lester would probably come in. Either to scream at her or to hit her. Kimiko got into her pajamas then hurried to brush her teeth. Making absolutely sure that her Step-Father wasn't in there already. Getting things done, she hurried to her room. Doing her best to just keep out of his sight. As she got into bed, she found it hard to fall asleep. Not really feeling comfortable in the bed anymore. Her mind repeating what Lester had put her through. Over and over in agonizing detail.

Making it more difficult to rest at all. Getting off the bed, she sat on her floor. Debating if it would be wise to sleep there instead of her bed. Her arms wrapped around her legs as she stared at it. Nothing in her wanted to get back between the sheets. The idea making her stomach churn with anxiety. Sleeping on the floor seemed like the better idea. Even if it doesn't seem comfortable. So she took her pillow and blanket off her bed. Laid down on the carpet. Then tried her hardest to get comfortable. Shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to drift off. Eventually she managed. Only to wake up later with a weird feeling in her mind. One that she was starting to become disturbingly familiar.

It was the _boy_ again.

He was doing something to her brain. Speaking softly to her the same phrase as before. _'Talon, this isn't real. You're not what you think you are.'_

This was pissing her off. Who was this asshole? Why was he messing with her brain like this? She tried to get up to see if he was there. Only to find that she couldn't move her limbs at all. They felt like they were frozen in place. As if her whole body was covered in a thick layer of ice or something. Her eyes unable to open as she listened to the boy speak. This time feeling a sense of dread as he told her, _'You're **not** this person. You're being **poisoned** , Talon. You're **dying.** '_

 _'You're **dying.** '_,the voice echoed. Urgent, scared, and unnerving. She was dying? How could she be dying from poison? Her healing factor should be taking care of that. As she remembered her Gramps telling her that it left them immune to such things. So how could poison be killing her? Why was this boy telling her this? While the voice faded away, she felt control come back to her limbs. Which ached like they had simply fallen asleep. As soon as she could move her head, she opened her eyes. Feeling her arms and legs to see how they were. They were fine but she couldn't shake the strangeness of it all. How the boy spoke to her as if he knew her. Just how scared he was that she seemed _to be...to be... **dying**..._ that alone sent shivers down her spine. A part of her wanted to pretend that this had been just a dream. Nothing more than a night terror. One that just played on her fears to freak her out. Yet she couldn't. Something about what he said somehow struck her.

Not being who she thought she was. There was something in those words that was, thought provoking. Her mind struggled to make sense of them. If she wasn't really Kimiko Masuda then just who was she? Was her name actually Talon? Or was that something that the boy made up? And if that wasn't her name, then why was he calling her that. Kimiko frowned as she stared down at her hands. Recalling that in dreams you couldn't feel pain. That you never felt pain. Yet she'd been slapped, beaten, strangled, and cut by a knife. All of which she felt. So how could this be a dream if she could feel pain like that? Shutting her eyes, she touched her temples. Most of this was giving her a headache. As she touched her nose, she was grateful to find she wasn't bleeding. So at least there was that.

Opening her eyes, she slowy stood up. Deciding that sleep wasn't going to happen. Instead, she went to her dresser and opened up the top drawer. Searching under the shirts to find her cigarettes. Hurrying over to her bed, she opened her window. Lighting up her smoke to help herself relax. Taking a drag as she stared out at the night. Feeling herself slowly relax, she smiled slightly. Deciding that what had been said was nothing more than a nightmare. That it was just some part of her subconscious messing with her. It wouldn't be the first time that this had happened. Nor would it be the last. Exhaling the smoke as she tried to comfort herself. All this had been was her brain messing with her. She repeated this to herself. None of what the boy said was real in the slightest bit.

Her brain was just messing with her. Kimiko focused on smoking. A habit that she picked up when she was fifteen. Bumming smokes off of her big sister's ex boyfriend. Few times just straight up stealing them from him. As of late, she'd been bribbing Chuckie into helping her get them. Which was convoluted but she didn't care. This habit helped with her senses. Who cared if it wasn't good for her. She wasn't going to develop cancer. Right? Right. After she finished the cigarette, she didn't feel calmer. But she knew she should try to sleep again. Otherwise she'd have difficulty with school later in the morning. And she didn't need questions from her teachers. Closing her window, she got back down on the floor. Curled up under her blanket in the hopes of falling back asleep. When half an hour past and she still wasn't asleep, she gave up. Sitting up on the floor, she debated on what to do.

Should she just lay down and relax until morning? Or stay awake and do some minor tasks? Laying down didn't really feel like a good idea. After the nightmare she had, all she wanted to do was drink an entire pot of coffee. Anything to avoid repeating that nightmare again. She pulled her legs to her chest with a sigh. Sure she was going to be sluggish in the morning. But she just couldn't handle the nightmare again. Kimiko got up off the floor. Then lightly walked over to her bedroom door. Straining her ears to hear her Step-Father, she sighed. There was a faint sound of someone snoring. But other than that she didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Flipping the switch, she turned to face her bed. Unlike last time, there wasn't a strange boy with pink hair staring at her. All she saw was her own bedroom.

Smiling slightly, she moved over to her bed. Sitting on it as she checked the clock on her nightstand. The time was five in the morning. Corners of her lips turning down into a frown. Why did she have to continue to wake up earlier than her alarm? All she wanted was a full night sleep. Kimiko stretched as she sighed a little. Things could be worse. Better be up early than late. In her mind at least. As she started getting ready for the day, she kept a careful ear out. Worried that she would somehow wake up her sleeping Step-Father. Completely afraid of what he'd do if she didn't let him sleep. Getting her clothes together, she headed into the bathroom. Washing up like she had the previous morning. This time, she took her bag into her room. Deciding that since she was awake then she should work on it. It wasn't like she had anything else to do. Double checking her answers, she sighed. This was going to be a ** _'wonderful'_** day. She just knew it....


	19. Unbalanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lester is more terrifying than he lets on. Kimiko has to come up with a plan to get rid of him. Or she won't be the only one he hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No violence in this. But it's plenty creepy. If anyone needs me to tag anything don't hesitate to ask.

Putting her things in her bag, she headed to the kitchen. Taking extra care to keep quiet. If Lester were still asleep she didn't want to wake him. She headed over to the cabinet and got herself some poptarts. Strawberry flavored that she had kept hidden from Raze. As she wanted to keep something to herself. When she put them into the toaster, the lights flickered on. Keeping her calm, she stated,"Good morning, Lester. Did you sleep well?"

There was nothing but silence from him. Looking over at the doorway, she frowned. Lester was fully dressed like the other morning. And he was staring her over again. His creepy pale blue eyes lingering over her back in a way she didn't like. As if he were contemplating putting more injuries on it. Fighting the urge to scream at him, she smiled instead. Hoping that if she acted friendly he'd treat her better. Stupid thinking but she didn't know what else to do. As she hadn't been alone with someone like him before. It was disturbing uncharted territory that she couldn't understand. But she knew any wrong move would have him on her.

When he told her good morning, she relaxed. Not realizing that her shoulders got so tense. She stared down at the toaster as she waited for her breakfast. Not wanting to look at her Step-Father as he came into the room. Doing her best to keep out of his way. As she feared that anything would set him off. Her shoulders retensed as she heard him clear his throat. Looking over at him, she kept her grin. Then she asked,"Yes, sir? Is something wrong?"

"You need to eat an actual breakfast, Smurf.",he answered. Throwing her off guard once again. Her mouth dropped open in an 'o' of surprise and she raised her eyebrows slightly. Why did it matter to him if she ate well or not? He didn't even really seem to care about her? And he continued,"If your healing factor is anything like your Da's. Then you need to eat well. Otherwise it'll slow down to a crawl."

That answer was reasonable. But she worried about why he would even care. Her mouth turned down into a frown as she listened to him. Once the poptarts came up, he quickly yanked them out of the toaster. Then tossed them into the trash. Making her sit down at the table. Lester asked,"Now. What do you prefer? Pancakes and eggs or oatmeal?"

"Pancakes and eggs sounds good, sir.",she answered. Her stomach churning at the idea of eating at all. This wasn't how he acted like before. Why was he being so nice to her now? Kimiko picked at her cuticles under the table. This guy kept throwing things at her that kept her guessing. All she wanted was for him to leave her alone. Why couldn't he just spend time talking to her Father? Leave her to her own devices like Daken did. She watched him as he started making food. Weirdly perky for being up so early in the morning. Yesterday he seemed to be quite grumpy to be up so early. It left her somewhat uncomfortable at the idea. While she watched him, she noticed that he was humming. Actually humming a little tune that she couldn't make out. Now that was truly freaky.

Lester finished with the pancakes. Then started on the eggs. Asking her how she'd like her eggs. She didn't really like eggs. But she didn't want to piss him off. He was in a good mood for once. So she answered,"I like scrambled eggs. Please and thank you, sir."

With that, he started making them eggs. Something about this innocent action had her slightly on edge. Would she have to pay him back for this? Before this, she would have been grateful. Not suspecting that there would be an uterior motive. But Lester was unintentionally teaching her to be suspicious of every motive. A part of her wondered if he was doing this on purpose. Keeping her on her toes just to mess with her head. Or if he was doing something entirely different. After he put her food on her plate, she saw him cut it up. Something that Isamu used to do when she was five years old. With her Step-Father doing this, she felt highly uncomfortable. It was a fairly innocent action if it were anyone else. But with Lester it was fairly disturbing. He set the plate down in front of her. Then gently petted her hair before going back to the stove.

A chill going down her spine as she made herself to eat. Her stomach feeling gross as she forced the food to go down. Not wanting to upset the man who already hurt her before. She kept her eyes on her food as she ate. Now and then looking up at the microwave to check the time. It was almost 6:30. They still had time before Kimiko had to leave for school. Which normally wouldn't bother her. But Lester's behavior was having her on edge. What would he do within the time they had before school? Hurt her like he had last night? Or worse?

Though she couldn't exactly picture what could be worse than the torture. Her brain reminding her of the injuries that had been on her back. How he had calmly carved the word  _ **'Smurf'**_ into her. As if to emphasize what had happened. Pushing the thought away, she tried to calm down. Fearing that her Step-Father would notice her uneasy actions. And she did her best to not flinch when he set his food down next to her. He didn't sit down just yet, instead he headed to the coffee pot. Keeping her eyes glued on her breakfast as he mumbled to himself. Some nonsense stuff that she didn't really care to make out. That changed when he questioned,"Smurf, do you normally eat that slow?"

"Huh? Wha?",she asked. Feeling a bit stupid that she said that. Her face burned slightly as she glanced up at him. Suddenly afraid that she angered him somehow, she started eating quicker. That was until he continued,"I wasn't complaining, Smurf. Just asking a simple question."

"Don't need to be so overdramatic, eesh.",he mumbled. Turning back to the coffee pot as he rolled his eyes. It was a simple question. But she was scared of what he'd do to her. And she mumbled,"Sorry, sir."

Instead of getting angry like she pictured, he shrugged. That somehow made her more uneasy than when he yelled at her. And she didn't know how to respond when he was like this. None of her Father's other flings acted like he did. Most of them tried to act like either a big brother. Or another parent. Only one of them she had wished gotten to be. Which was her Dad's fire fling. Whose name she honestly couldn't really remember. Lester was a whole level above those guys. Keeping her on her toes and making her uncomfortable without much effort. As she watched him, he said,"I figured we could have left overs tonight. Since the fridge is pretty full'n'all."

"Sounds good, sir.",she told him. It sounded like what she usually did with Raze and her little sisters. Who strangely weren't there. She couldn't hear their footsteps. Nor had she seen them in a couple of days. Her eyes darted from Lester's back to the cieling. A part of her suddenly coming up with the thought that he hurt them. That he killed her litte sisters and hid their bodies somewhere. Pushing that thought aside, she asked,"Where are Natsumi and Chou at?"

"Smurf, you didn't notice that they moved out?",he questioned. Turning to look at her as if she were on something. Her cheeks burned slightly as she poked at her eggs. In a quiet voice, she answered,"I guess I haven't..."

"They're staying with your brother, Isamu.",he told her. Something about his tone suggested made her a bit uncomfortable. It didn't sound angry but it wasn't as perky as before. Looking up at him, she stated,"Guess I was too wrapped up with school stuff to notice."

Kimiko felt a bit guilty about this. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to her little sisters. And she really hoped that they didn't think she hated them. After all, she really did care about them. Even if she didn't always show it. Her little sisters were the world to her. Looking him in the eye, she gave him a nervous grin. Lester's expression softened a little bit as he looked at her. Then he turned back to making himself coffee.

Resisting the urge to sigh, she finished her food. Then she took her plate to the sink. Washed it and dried it before putting it back. When she finished with this, she turned to see Lester at the table. Starting in on his food. He glanced over at her and motioned her to sit down. Something she did as quick as possible. While he ate, he stared at her rather oddly. His eyes examining her face oh so carefully as he chewed his food. Like he were picturing something to do to it. The idea made her stomach twist into knots. And she dropped her gaze to her hands. Trying to avoid looking up at the grown man as he ate. Calmly, he said,"You know you got a symmetrical face, Smurf."

That was another weird thing for him to say. She glanced up at him as he continued,"Kind of adorable in its own weird way."

Kimiko didn't really know how to respond to that. As he was probably the only person to say it to her. Nor did she understand why he said it. Quietly she mumbled a thank you to him. Noting that he had a slightly disturbing grin on his face. Giving him a shaky one in return. Waiting patiently for him to finish eating. After he finished his food, she grabbed her bag. Than ran into the living room to keep distance between them. Uncomfortable with the idea of him being in the same room as him. The thought alone making her want to crawl out of her skin.

When he got into the living room, she headed outside. Hurriedly got into passenger seat of the car. A part of her wanting to just get out of the car and run. Not to the school. Hell not anywhere in particular. Just to keep some sort of distance between herself and Lester. There was something more wrong with him than she initially thought. And she didn't know what she could do. The only person she could tell about it would most likely blame her. Maybe even make fun of her for stupidly letting Lester hurt her like that. Kimiko frowned at the idea of Raze making fun of her. A part of her kept saying how it was her own fault. That she shouldn't have ran off like she had. The car door opening made her jump slightly. Looking at the driver seat, she gave a weak smile. One that he enthusiastically returned.

Pulling away from the curb, he headed to her school. Not talking or even looking at her as they drive along. Making sitting next to him wholly uncomfortable. Her hands picked at her bag as they neared the school. What was generally a ten minute drive felt longer. Kimiko doing her best to ignore him until they got there. Giving him a polite goodbye before launching herself out of the car. Than sprinting into the school. Barely noticing that other students were staring at her. Or whispering about how she was acting. All she could think of was keeping some distance. Between herself and her Step-Father. Once she was in front of the library, she calmed down considerably. Heading to the return box, she dumped her book in. Then went to find the next book in the series. Finding it almost immediately with a small grin on her face. Pulling it out, she briefly read the description. Surprised to find that this was a scifi Red Riding Hood.

A part of her was skeptical that it was good. As Red Riding Hood was somewhat overdone in her mind. Briefly reading the first few pages, she shrugged. Figuring she could give this book a chance regardless. Taking it to the check out, she checked the clock. It was at least twenty minutes until class started. But she didn't want to repeat yesterday. Calmly, she headed towards her favorite teacher's class. Ignoring the other students that talked as she passed them. None of them were her friends. Why should she care what they thought of her. Finally getting into class, she saw Ms Munroe there. Her teacher was reading papers on her desk. When she looked up at her, she gave a polite nod. Then she said,"Good morning, Ms Masuda."

"Good morning, Ms Munroe.",she stated. Looking around, she chewed on her bottom lip. Walking up to her teacher's desk. In a quiet voice, she asked,"Ms Monroe, do you got a minute? There's something I need to tell you."

"Of course, Ms Masuda. What is it?",Ororo asked. Looking up at her student, she noticed her nervous look. Ms Munroe's expression changed to a worried one as she turned to her. Then she asked,"Ms Masuda, what's wrong?"

"My Dad's fiance has _been-_ "" _ **Smurf**_ , you forgot something in my car.",a voice called behind her. Her stomach twisted into knots as she turned to it. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that it had been her Step-Father. Who was walking up behind her with her assignments folder in his hands. The look on his face was beyond unamused as he got closer to her. Noticing the teacher, he changed his expression. Making himself look nicer as he handed it to her. Looking back at Ms Munroe, she faked a grin. Her  favorite teacher asked in a confused voice,"Kimiko, who is this man?"

"This is my Dad's fiance, Lester.",she answered. The man briefly introduced himself to her teacher with a huge fake grin. Doing his best to impress the woman by acting fake nice to her as they spoke. Kimiko watched as her teacher seemingly warmed up to him. Exchanging a few polite words about her and how she was doing in her class. A part of her wanted to curl under the linoleum and die. Her stomach churning with anxiety as Ororo asked,"Kimiko. What was it that you were going to tell me before?"

"Nothing, Ms Munroe. Absolutely nothing. I didn't have anything to say.",she answered quickly. Noticing the angry look in Lester's eyes. She knew full well what that was going to bring. And she tensed slightly as he gently gripped her chin. Kissing her forehead like some Father's did. In a voice that Ms. Munroe wouldn't hear, he said," _You tell anyone about what I did and I'll do the same to Snowflake._ "

Her heart dropped into her stomach as she nodded. Then watched him leave the room quickly. Kimiko hurried to her seat as she ignored her teacher. Wishing that she could tell Ms Munroe everything. Lester's words repeated themselves in her head. Keeping herself quiet as she stared down at her desk. Dreading what was to come when she got home.


	20. Seeing Through Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her lies aren't as good as she had hoped for. But she knows that she can't tell her teacher. Or her twin was going to pay the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No abuse in this chapter. But man is Kimiko a terrible liar.

As Ms Munroe's class went by, she felt more and more sick to her stomach. She knew that she should had told her teacher the truth. Told her after Lester had left. But the idea of him touching Raze petrified her. Yet she knew she had to tell someone about what he'd been doing to her. Otherwise he would probably move onto her twin. Or things would possibly escalate from the carvings. In ways she wasn't entirely sure of yet. All she knew is they would be bad and quite possibly her own fault.

Shaking her head, she focused on what Ms Munroe said. Trying her hardest to ignore the poisonous thoughts. A part of her mind kept wanting to focus on what Lester would do. What he had done. And what he will do once she got home. How he probably was going to interrogate her on what she did. To make absolutely sure that she hadn't said anything. Despite the fact she didn't, she still feared what he'd do. She chewed her bottom lip in anxiety at the ideas. It made her stomach churn as she stared at her notes. Trying to keep herself grounded as Ms Munroe spoke. Not wanting to alarm her teacher more than she had this morning. Kimiko noticed that Ororo was keeping an eye on her since class started. Obviously she hadn't bought the lie that Kimiko was selling. Hell she wouldn't even buy it herself. That everything was fine and nothing was wrong going on. Especially when she had been sweating bullets around Lester. Who probably set off a few alarm bells in her head.

Her mouth went dry as her teacher glanced at her. Making her wish she'd just told her. As keeping the information to herself was making her antsy. It wouldn't be a wise move. But she felt like she'd burst if she didn't tell Ororo. Her eyes fell to her notebook as she wrote. Not daring to look up at her teacher once. This was for the best. Until she knew how to keep Raze safe. All she had to do was put up with whatever Lester did.

For Raze's sake, she'd put up with the pain.

* * *

Once class was over, Ms Munroe called her over to her desk. A worried expression plastered on her features. Also quite obvious in her scent. Kimiko toyed with her bag strap as she stood in front of her. In a calm voice, Ororo asked,"Kimiko? Are things alright at home?"

"Yes, Ms Munroe. Everything's fine.",Kimiko answered quickly. Almost too quickly. Mentally she cursed herself as she forced a grin. Then she continued,"I'm doing just fine."

"You didn't seem fine when you came in earlier.",Ms Munroe stated. Her hands rested on her desk gently as she continued,"In fact you seemed to be very distressed when you came in."

"I'm _j-just_ stressed from the upcoming move.",she lied. It wasn't the entire truth. But it was the closest to it that she'd give Ms Munroe. As she examined her teacher's expression, she added,"Really, that's all that was. I was just really stressed from that."

Before Ororo could ask another question, she continued,"I gotta get to class, Ms Munroe. I'm sorry if I worried you."

With that she practically sprinted to Mr. Drake's class. Not even looking back once as she headed into his classroom. Once she did, she plopped down in her seat. Smiling at Belinda when she sat down next to her. Who gave her a polite one back. Kimiko was grateful that Belinda was there. Seeing her smiling face made her feel a little less anxious. And she wasn't entirely sure why. As they waited for their teacher to show up, they discussed their books. Belinda's book was about the Wicked Witch of the West. Or more accurately about how she had turned evil. It sounded weird that she wasn't really a witch at all. But more of a morally gray scientist who did complex experiments. Something that greatly unsettled her as she thought of it. Though she did like the premise itself. Knowing what the Wicked Witch of the West was like before Dorothy dropped in? Or at least a fan theory on it?

Sounded pretty cool in her mind.

"So what name does the Wicked Witch get?",she asked. A bit curious as to what the author decided on. As she couldn't remember if the movie ever named her. Well named her something other than her title. Belinda answered,"Elphaba Thropp. Her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East, was named Nessarose."

"Wow. Those are kind of doofy names.",Kimiko stated. They sounded weirder than she imagined they could have been. And she somewhat wondered why the author chose them. Then she asked,"So is Nessarose green like Elphaba?"

"Nope, she's not. Nessarose is white.",she answered. That didn't really strike her as strange. Since whatever her Bio-Father gave her Mother was...well...toxic. Or somewhat toxic. As it seemed to mess with the infant's biology somehow. Belinda continued,"Strangely, Nessarose was born without arms."

"...so how can she fly a broomstick?",Kimiko asked. Her mind not fully comprehending how she could. As the movie clearly showed her flying on a broomstick. It also showed that she had arms. So she wondered if this book was based off the movie or not. And the corners of her mouth turned down in a frown. Then she added,"I mean. There's no logical way she could steer without hands...right?"

"It said she was doing a speech when the house fell.",Belinda answered. Which definitely didn't happen in the movie. And despite not reading the original novels, she doubted that was in them either. It felt like a strange thing to add. But Kimiko didn't voice this. Instead, she asked,"What kind of speech was Nessarose doing?"

"I think it was religious?",she stated. Now that definitely wasn't in the original books or movie. At least she couldn't remember the movies being religious. There wasn't much she remembered about the original books. As her older brother read it to her when she was about seven or so. She frowned slightly as she tried to understand why it was added in. It felt like an odd unnecessary add on. Kimiko wondered what exactly the author intended. Then made a mental note to check out the book for herself. See what exactly it was about. While they talked, she told Belinda about the book she read. How it was a scifi rendition of fairy tale classics. Cinderella being a cyborg living in a futuristic China. Also that she was a mechanic.

"I've really enjoyed how resourceful Cinder is.",she stated. Along with how she powers through things the best she could. Even if the odds weren't really in her favor. Kimiko felt so bad for her when her adoptive sister died. The poor girl wasn't bad. A bit on the spoiled side but not bad. And she continued,"She's such an earnest, hardworking and interesting character. It really made it hard for me to read her struggle like that."

"She kind of sounds like Princess Leia without being a princess.",Belinda stated. Which she almost did sound like. Aside from the not a princess part. Cinder sounded as rebellious as the bun-haired girl was. Maybe even more so. As they were more focused on Cinder than the Star Wars movies did Leia. Kimiko felt the comparison was pretty fair. She glanced up at the clock. Noticing that Mr. Drake hadn't arrived just yet. And that the bell had rung at least five minutes ago. The rest of their class didn't seem to notice this absence. Most were still talking among themselves. A few taking the unexpected free time to text on their phones.

Mr. Drake wasn't the type to show up late to his own class. And they would've hired a substitute if he was sick. Kimiko toyed with her books as she glanced at the door. It was kind of strange. But she figured it wasn't anything to get worried about. So she turned back to Belinda. Then she asked,"So, Linnie. I've been thinking. And I was kind of wondering _if you'd um...if you'd...like_ to have lunch together today?"

"Yeah, I'd like that.",Belinda answered. Her heart-rate picked up as she grinned at her. An odd warmth came to her face. And she giggled like a doofus as the teacher came in. Kimiko noticed that he looked a little disheveled. His scent also seemed to smell off to her. But she couldn't entirely place what was wrong with it. Or get a decent read of it thanks to her fellow classmates. All she could understand was it wasn't good. As she watched Mr. Drake set his things up, she frowned. Nothing about his actions were all that alarming. Yet he didn't really seem okay to her. And she wasn't entirely sure if they should do something.

When he turned to face the class, she noticed he looked uncomfortable. Almost as if he didn't really want to be there or something. He cleared his throat and told them to hand in their essays. Then he told them that they'd be reading a new book. Which was _'1984'_. A book that they had somewhat discussed before but hadn't gotten fully into detail. Something that Kimiko was sightly looking forward to. As it somewhat reminded her of _'The Hunger Games'_. Neither book had a similar plot. But they dealt with oppression. Albeit in completely different fashions. Though Kimiko couldn't fully remember what kind _1984_ fully dealt with. Aside from the whole _'thought police'_ thing. A term that the classroom used a little too much at times.

After handing in her essay, she hoped they could see the movie. Sure there was nudity in it. But Mr. Drake could skip those scenes. The movie was pretty close to the book. And it seemed pretty necessary to see as well as read. Though she doubted that he'd let them watch it. As of late, he seemed to be against anything that was fun. Including letting them watch movies. Which would probably be less work for him in her mind. It would also keep the students fairly distracted. Instead of saying this, she just waited for a copy to be passed to her. Once everyone got their copies, they were allowed to read quietly. While they read, Kimiko glanced over at Belinda. Trying to gauge her reaction to the book. So far, she didn't really look impressed. Neither was she to be honest. The book itself wasn't necessarily terrible but the pacing was fairly slow. Slower than how Twilight's had been.

Even without the flowery language. And that was saying something. But she figured that she should give this a chance. Sometimes boring beginnings ended in something better. Like some of Stephen King's novels usually did. They started off fairly slow, boring, and plainly detailed. Then the horror started to ease itself in. As she read on, she felt bad for the man. Being constantly monitored by some big shady government. Having to hide parts of himself from their watchful eye. Not really having a relationship in fear of what others would say or do. Something about this stuck with her. This hiding himself from watchful eyes felt strangely familiar. Even though she wasn't entirely sure why. She hadn't ever needed to hide herself. Nor was she under a similar set of surveillence. Well, personally at least. As so far she didn't have cameras in her home like this man. Not that she knew of at least. Though she highly doubted anyone would want to watch her. Who would want to watch some random teenagers living their lives?

It just sounded a little more than far fetched in her mind. Something that a paranoid person would believe in. So she pushed those thoughts away and tried to focus on the book. A few moments later, the bell rang. Kimiko got her things together as quickly as possible. Shoving them into her bag, she asked,"So do you want me to meet you at the lockers or?"

"Mind meeting me at the library?",Belinda asked. Looking at her, she raised an eyebrow. So Belinda continued,"I'm going to be doing some research for my sociology class. It's mostly about family dynamics and one parent households."

That sounded fair, so she agreed. Then she hurried to get to her homeroom. Feeling a little giddy that she could hang out with Belinda. Since they really didn't get to talk since last week. And she wanted to get to know her better. A part of her felt strangely attached to the new girl. But she wasn't entirely sure why. Kimiko couldn't understand why her heart beat oddly every time she saw her. Or why her face flushed either. She thought it over as she entered the classroom. Not noticing her twin until she sat near him. Raze turned completely away from her as she got into her chair. Just like he did the other day. Frowning, she muttered a polite hello to him. Then she got out her things to start on her homework. Feeling grateful that homeroom was a relatively short period.


	21. Not a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko feels something for her classmate. But she isn't entirely sure what it is. She thinks it's just her wanting to be friends. But it might be more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's mentions of attempted sexual assault. But no actual sexual assault is presented. It's mostly shit from the Watchmen movie/comics. Along with murder and other assaults committed by the Comedian.

Ten minutes into class Raze finally turned around in his chair to look at her. She noticed he had a strange look on his face. As if he were smelling something off. When she turned to him, she gave him a small grin. Trying to act more cheerful than she felt as she asked,"Need anything, Raze?"

"Uhh, can I help you?",she added as she squirmed in her seat. Feeling highly uncomfortable with how he was staring at her. How he leaned in to take a whiff of her scent. It made her tense up as she scooted backward in her seat. Almost falling off her chair as she snapped,"What are you _a dog?_ Stop smelling me."

"You got Lester's scent on you, Kimiko.",he stated in a puzzled tone. A look of confusion on his face as he stared at her. The way he was looking at her made her blood run cold. Realizing that she hadn't completely gotten rid of the evidence. She mentally smacked herself for forgetting that Raze could smell Lester. How could that have completely slipped her mind so easily? It was going to make lying a lot harder. Along with keeping Raze out of it as well. And she chewed her bottom lip as she thought of a lie. Something that Raze could easily believe. Nothing easily came to her mind at first. Then something hit her and she said,"I was spending alone time with Lester. Ya know since you bailed on me."

"I didn't _bai-_ "" _You **did.** **You** bailed on me_ and left me alone with our _'Step-Freak'_.",she continued. What she was saying wasn't entirely true. But she couldn't have Raze questioning what had happened. As he wasn't really on her side anymore. Nor did he act like he wanted to. It felt like she was alone against Lester. And she added,"It was so much fun being trapped in my room all night. The guy is seriously the most boring human being ever."

There was really nothing more to say to him about the situation. At least nothing she wanted to admit to. So she let it drop as she silently packed up her things into her bag. Knowing that it was almost time for the bell to ring. And she was going to have her lunch date with Belinda. The corners of her mouth turning up into a grin at the idea. It wasn't a real date but it would do for now. Figuring that she could probably ask her out when school was over. Maybe a few days before school let out. Keep it hidden so her Dad wouldn't get angry. Or at least angrier. Her only real obsticle would be Lester. As she wasn't sure how he'd react to her dating another girl. The thought of Lester made her stomach twist in knots. There would be no realistic way of her dating with him around. He would probably punish her for dating before she turned eighteen. Or worse, hurt Belinda. The idea of Lester hurting Belinda made her stomach twist in anxiety.

And it would be all her fault too.

Shaking the thought from her mind, she checked the clock. Only a minute until the class was over. Then she could go have lunch with Belinda. That's what she was focusing on instead. Ignoring the thoughts of Lester causing her new friend harm. Those scenarios weren't going to happen. There was no way in hell she was going to let it happen. And as soon as the bell rang, she got up out of her seat. Barely noticing Raze as she headed out of the room. Or the strange look on his face as she passed him. All that mattered to her was spending time with Belinda. Not even thoughts of Lester was going to ruin that. As she walked, she faked the best grin she could. Doing her best to seem more cheerful than she felt.

* * *

When she reached the library, she saw Belinda waiting near the doorway. She waved at Kimiko when she got closer. Each girl exchanged a polite greetings as they headed to the commons room. They talked about how things were going for Belinda. What classes she liked. Along with how the other students were treating her. And she told her that things were pretty good. That she was really liking her classes. So far, none of the teachers or other students had given her any form of trouble. Belinda said,"So far, everyone's been pretty helpful."

That was good news. A part of her had been a bit worried that she'd experience some trouble. As the school wasn't always welcome of new people. Even if they were mutants. It relieved her to know that she was being treated fairly. Kimiko grinned a little as they neared a table. Then she asked,"Any teacher that you like so far, Linnie?"

"Yeah, Mr. McCoy's a pretty cool teacher.",Belinda answered. Mr. McCoy was a pretty cool teacher. He always knew how to make his subject interesting. Sociology wasn't exactly the most engaging subject. But he somehow managed to make it so. Kimiko grinned as she questioned,"Yeah, I was in his class last year. He still speaking in random Shakespeare quotes at times?"

"A few times, some obscure stuff and some popular stuff. It's kinda weird.",Belinda answered. Mr. McCoy liked quoting plays by Shakespeare when he felt appropriate. Despite how interesting it could be at times, it was weird too. It somewhat helped his quirky charm at times despite that. Remembering the few times he quoted plays made her grin a little. She couldn't help but giggle as they neard a table. Setting her things down, she said,"You'll get used to it. Mr. McCoy might be a little weird. But at least there's never a dull moment in his class."

Belinda nodded in agreement as she set her things down. They headed towards the queue for trays as they chatted. Mostly inane stuff about the school and things they enjoyed. Music, books, along with other stuff. It was kind of cool to Kimiko that Belinda liked horror movies. And that her favorite movie was _'A Nightmare on Elm Street'_. It was sort of cool knowing they had one thing in common. Even if it was just one movie. A part of her wondered if Linnie meant the remake or the original. So she asked,"Do you like the original or the remake?"

"The original. I was kind of disappointed with the remake.",Belinda answered. That lifted her spirits a little bit. As she was also disappointed with the remake. And Kimiko asked,"So what part disappointed you?"

"The storyline mostly. It just kind of felt flat and stale.",she told her. Which had been a problem that she and Raze encountered. Along with how the actors delivered their lines. Mostly with how bland Nancy was in the new one. Kimiko said,"It just wasn't as engaging as the original was. All it really had going for it was Jackie Earle Hayley."

"Who?",Belinda questioned. And she realized that not everyone would recognize the name. Especially if they hadn't seen half the movies he was in. She gave Belinda a sheepish grin. Then she answered,"He's the guy who played Rorschach from the Watchmen movie."

"Oh, I haven't seen that movie.",Belinda said. A part of her was tempted to invite her home. Show her the movie in her room while doing homework. Tempted. But aside from being grounded, she knew Lester would do something. Either by pretending to be friendly to Linnie until she left. Or by outright hurting her in front of Kimiko. And as they got their food, she asked,"Want me to lend the movie and comic book to you?"

"There's a comic book on that?",she asked. While they got their food, Kimiko informed her on the series. How it was a deconstruction of most comic book stereotypes. As well as a 'grittier' outlook on certain subjects. It was sort of overdramatic as fuck and at times boring. But she found it was entertaining nonetheless. Especially when it came to the second Silke Spectre. She was so much more complex than the fandom made her out to be. And she reminded Kimiko of someone. Though she couldn't entirely recall whom. Keeping that information to herself, she said,"It's got a stellar cast of actors. A few have gone on to do more horror stuff."

"Like Jeffery Dean Morgan in The Walking Dead.",she added. Which seemed kind of funny in her mind. Not just because of the genre. But the fact that he always played amoral asshole characters. Ones that were either the outright bad guy. Or the abusive asshole who hurt others. Kimiko wondered if he ever did any other kind of character. Wanting to look it up on her phone. Being grounded kind of sucked the fun out of everything. And as they headed to pay for their food, she asked,"Have you watched the Walking Dead before?"

"Not really. I wasn't all that impressed with Rick when I first saw him.",Belinda answered. Which was fair, the character was kind of an idiot. And he somewhat got better over time. Not too much. As he still made idiotic decisions that hurt others. Kimiko said,"Yeah. I'd like to say he gets better but he never really does."

"He grows a cool beard though.",she added, chuckling a little to herself. Paying for her food, she asked,"Anyway, do you wanna borrow the Watchman stuff?"

"Yeah, I'd like that.",she answered. Paying for her food after Kimiko. Then she asked,"Is there anything that I should know before I get into them?"

"Well, the Comedian deserves what he's gonna get.",she answered. Remembering how bad he treated everyone in comics. Like how he attempted to assault Laurie's Mom. Or the way he killed the Vietnamese woman who had been pregnant. With HIS kid no less. It disturbed her how so many fans liked him. And even tried justifying his actions. Kimiko added,"He's a horrible person who committed war crimes among other things."

"Believe me, you won't cry over him once he dies.",she stated. Then she gave her a list of things that would happen. Mostly so she wouldn't be too surprised when she watched it. Along with not wanting her to get triggered by anything. As the movie followed the comic almost faithfully. It didn't pull punches on the horrible shit that Alan Moore had written. Like all of the Comedians actions. As they sat down at their table, Kimiko said,"It can be a bit hard to stomach. But it's a worth while movie once you get into it."

"Even if there are some parts that are stupid.",she added. Like Sally even having a kid with her attempted rapist. Which didn't make sense in Kimiko's mind. Why she would have a child with a man like that at all. The Comedian didn't deserve to touch Sally at all. Or even have a child with her. And Kimiko was tempted to tell her about it. But she didn't want to spoil the movie or comic book more than she already had. She really wanted to. Just to warn her about what was to come. Instead, she said,"Like scenes that they didn't need to add. Some that I kind of wished they had."

"Are they necessary for the plot?",Belinda asked. And she shook her head. They were just some stuff about minor characters. Like Rorschach's psychiatrist who he either unintentionally messed with. Or intentionally messed with. Or some character development that the main characters needed. Which she couldn't understand why they didn't get. It seemed weird they were cut out. Kimiko said,"I mean I think they're necessary but I guess they really aren't."

 _'Though it would've been nice to have them in.'_ ,she thought. As they ate, they discussed the differences in the comic and movie. Kimiko doing her best to not reveal the ending of the movie. It was nice being able to talk about things like this. Raze never liked discussing movies like this. Or even movies like that. Kimiko was happy to have this chance. As they talked, she felt herself finally relax. All the tension from the morning and previous night dissipate. Beginning to feel more like her old self at last. Once they finished talking and eating, they bussed their trays. Before they headed to their next class, Kimiko asked,"Um...do you wanna do this again tomorrow, Linnie?"

"I'd like that, Kiki. Same time tomorrow?",Belinda asked. Kimiko nodded her head in agreement. Then she said,"That'd be great, Linnie. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow, Kiki.",she said. And with that, Belinda hurried off to her next class. It brought a grin to her face as she walked Ms. Maximoff's class. At least there was that to look forward to tomorrow.


	22. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teachers try their best to help Kimiko. Even though she wants their help. She can't accept it. Not now anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major kidnapping tw. This chapter is pretty melodramatic. I'm sorry in advance. DX

She was the first to arrive to class. And it somewhat struck her how quiet the room was. Usually her teacher was singing or playing music. But today it was just really quiet. Unnaturally quiet for someone like Ms. Maximoff. It made her feel somewhat tense as she glanced around for signs of her teacher. Yet she didn't hear or see her anywhere. All she heard was the strange quiet. Setting her bag down, she glanced at the doorway. None of the other students were around just yet. So it was just herself in the empty classroom. Which wouldn't be a problem if it hadn't been for the silence. Kimiko chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to keep calm. There was a plausible reason why the teacher was gone. Ms. Maximoff needed something for the classroom.

Maybe another teacher needed her help. Yeah. Another teacher just needed her help and she'd be back soon. There was nothing to be freaking out over. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling something was off. It was getting harder to ignore as other students piled in. A feeling of dread that she couldn't entirely place. That was until she noticed Raze. Then she slowly remembered the events of that morning. Once school was over, she'd have to deal with Lester. Her hands gripped the table tightly as he sat near her. Kimiko quickly turned away from him as she muttered a 'hi' under her breath. Trying her best to ignore him as their classmates milled around them. How she acted towards him in homeroom probably raised some red flags. As she'd been more melodramatic than she had meant to be. Though she didn't know how to exactly tell him why. Other than she was angry at him. Truth be told, she wasn't. In fact she was more upset with herself than him. Especially since she let their Step-Freak carve into her back. Something she knew she couldn't ever tell him. As she didn't know how he'd react to it. Hell, she still didn't know how to react to it.

Nor did she really want to think about it. Her mind kept bringing it up. Almost as if it were reminding her what happened. What could happen to her twin if she wasn't careful. Not that she needed to be reminded of that.

She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice Raze speaking to her. Not until he grabbed her shoulder. Making her almost fall off her own chair. When she looked over at him, he said,"I wasn't trying to startle you. I just wanted to tell you that Ms. Maximoff wants to talk to you."

Looking behind him, she noticed that their teacher was standing in the doorway. With Ms. Munroe and Mr. Drake standing just behind her. Both wearing similar looks of worry. Her stomach twisted as she got up out of her seat and headed to them. Ignoring the whispers from the other students as she passed. Trying her hardest to keep a blank look on her face as she got near them. In a calm voice, she asked,"Raze said you needed to talk to me?"

"Come out into the hallway, we need to talk.",her teacher explained. Her voice sounding very worried as she ushered Kimiko out of class. When she shut the door, Mr. Drake was the first to speak. He seemed genuinely concerned about her. That he'd noticed she was acting somewhat withdrawn in class. And that she wasn't very talkative. How that wasn't really like her. Kimiko kept her face neutral as she listened to him. Somewhat surprised that he actually gave a damn about her. As she thought his dislike for her Father made him hate her too. This was something she hadn't anticipated from him. She didn't know what to tell him as she glance down. Trying to think of what to say. Yet nothing was coming to her mind. Nothing but telling them the truth. Which she knew would land her in hot water.

Not just with Lester but possibly her Father. Who she felt wouldn't believe her. Even if he could smell that she wasn't lying. He probably would take his fiance's side over hers.

When Ms. Munroe touched her shoulder, she unintentionally tensed up. Cursing herself mentally she tried to relax. Lookin up at the woman as she said,"We're here to help you, Kimiko. You're a wonderful child and we're concerned about you."

"I'm fine, Ms. Munroe. Nothing is wrong with me.",Kimiko insisted. Trying her best to keep her voice even. Gently pushing her teacher's hand off her shoulder, she smiled. Doing her best to fake like she was fine. She added,"I'm going to be okay."

None of her teachers looked particularly convinced about it. But she knew that they couldn't make her tell them her problems. Ms. Maximoff looking particularly unconvinced as she crossed her arms. In a calm voice, she asked,"If nothing's wrong then why did you throw away your painting?"

"I didn't like how it looked.",she answered quickly. A bit quicker than she had intended on. Her stomach twisted in knots as Ms. Maximoff asked,"You seemed to like how it looked when you worked on it last week. What changed?"

"It just didn't come out the way I wanted.",she answered. Which was the truth. The way it looked when she finished was far off the mark. It was terrible, like Raze said. Kimiko knew not all other students kept their paintings. Sometimes they threw them away too. Why was Ms. Maximoff so adament about this? Why did it matter to her if she threw it away? In fact how was it a problem at all? As she looked her art teacher in the face, she asked,"Why does it matter that I threw it away?"

"You seemed really upset when you did it. I thought you were going to cry.",Ms. Maximoff answered. It hadn't occured to her that Ms. Maximoff saw that. In fact she thought her teacher had been too busy to notice. She answered,"I was just angry with myself for not doing better."

"I worked on it for so long and it wasn't good. It just really disappointed me.",she added. Not entirely the truth. But close enough to it in her eyes. There was no way she was going to tell them what Raze said. As she didn't want him to get in trouble. Her art teacher scanned her face for a moment. As well as the other teachers. They exchanged a look while she inwardly panicked. Afraid for the briefest moment that they saw through her lie. She was relieved when they seemed to believe her. Kimiko hurried back into the room while they talked among themselves. Ignoring them and the students as she got to her seat. Noticing that Raze was staring at her intently. Almost like he had been worried she told on him or something. At least that's what she believed that look on his face was. As she couldn't completely understand what else it could have been.

When she sat down in her seat, he whispered," _What did they want?_ "

" _Nothing you need to worry your empty skull about._ ",she answered in a low voice. How she answered him was hostile, cold, and dismissive. But she didn't want him to get involved in her problems. Raze didn't need to know what they asked her about. It wasn't any of his business. That's what she kept telling herself anyway. This wasn't any of Raze's business and that he shouldn't get involved. She ignored the look on his face as Ms. Maximoff came in. They didn't talk for the rest of the class. Once it was over, she grabbed her things and hurried out of the room. Speed walking to her next class. Raze hot on her heels. Frowning, she hissed," _Don't you got your own class to go to?_ "

"I don't care if I'm late. I need to talk to you.",he said. As they walked down the hall, she did her best to not look at him. She knew he was right. But she really didn't want to tell him anything. Instead, she snapped,"Why can't you just leave me the Hell alone?"

" ** _Why are you so mad at me?_** ",he asked. His voice sounded so painfully sad that she felt like hugging him. Her heart felt heavy as he kept trying to talk to her. Sounding more and more desperate as he pleaded with her. Telling her that he was sorry for how he criticized her work. How he **_'ditched'_** her the other night. It took all her strength for her to not confess right there on the spot. Kimiko hissed," _I don't fucking care how sorry you are. You ditched me when I needed you most._ "

"You hurt my feelings, Raze. I'm so mad at you that I don't even wanna look at you.",she added. Her mouth set in a line as they headed to her math class. Barely noticing the other students watching them talk. They didn't matter. All she wanted was to get away from Raze. Being near her wasn't safe for him and she knew it. Keeping him at an arm's length was for the best. Even if she didn't particularly like it either.

When Raze grabbed her upper left arm, she tried to shake him off. Looking at him, she said,"Let me go, _**now.**_ I gotta get to class."

" ** _I'm sorry, Kimi!_** ",he blurted out. He let go of her arm as she stared at him. There were tears in his eyes as he kept apologizing. Saying that he was sorry over and over again. It was starting to draw a crowd of people. And a sick feeling of guilt wormed its way in her stomach. Making her want to 'forgive' him. But she resisted this urge as she turned away. Calmly, she answered," _You certainly are, Raze._ "

It made no sense but she didn't care. Getting into her math class, she ignored the stares. Doing her best to act like she hadn't heard anyone talking behind her. While she got her things out, she thought about Lester. What he was going to do once she got home. Several scenarios ran through her head as she sat there. More carvings in her back. Possibly being beaten by the belt again. Those she felt she could somewhat handle with ease. Even if they terrified her, she could deal. Kimiko chewed on her bottom lip as class began. Suddenly she wished that she told her teachers about Lester. Thinking that they could possibly help her. But some part of her mind kept saying they couldn't. That no one could help her out of this. And it was no one's fault but her own. Her hands fiddled with her pencils as she tried to work.

* * *

Once the class was over, she rushed out of the classroom. Ignoring the way Billy and Teddy were staring at her. Not wanting anything to do with their concern. Or whatever emotion was on their face. She carefully made her way out of the school. Seeing Lester in his usual spot. A scowl on his face as he stared at her. Her stomach dropped as she headed to him. Knowing full well that he was upset with her. And when she got into the passenger seat, he asked,"Hello, Smurf. How was school today?"

"It was fine, sir.",she answered. Buckling herself in as she carefully glanced behind her. No Raze. It was just herself and him again. Her hands twisted her bag strap as he pulled away from the school. Not even giving a reason why Raze wasn't with them. Instead he questioned,"Nothing interesting happened?"

"No, sir. Nothing interesting happened.",she answered. Her anxiety picked up as she turned to him. Noticing his knuckles gripping the steering wheel tightly. His jaw tensing and untensing as he seemed to be in thought. Kimiko gripped her bag tighter as they drove. Suddenly realizing that they weren't heading home. That they were headed down a street she wasn't familiar with. He glanced her way a few times before he demanded,"The Hell were you going to tell your teacher?"

If she lied, she knew she'd be in trouble and he'd hurt her. But if she told the truth, he'd hurt her. A no win situation either way. Carefully, she answered,"I was telling her about how you and Dad were gonna get married."

It was a stupid lie and she knew it. But he didn't hit her. Instead, he gave a sigh as he did a left turn. Going down another street as they drove. Looking over at her, she added,"Really. I just wanted to tell her about it..."

When they stopped at a house she didn't recognize, she froze. The house they stopped at looked like an abandoned house. Worn down and falling apart. Her stomach did flips as she looked back at Lester. Who was turning off the engine. He turned to her with an angry expression on his face. In a stern voice, he said,"Tell me the truth and I'll make this easy on you, Smurf."

" _It...it's_ the truth.",she spluttered. Her heart pounded in her chest as he glared at her. The look in his eyes freezing her blood as he shook his head. Then he said,"Last chance. Tell me the truth."

When she didn't speak, he gave a frustrated groan. Then he unbuckled her seatbelt then he undid his own. Grabbing her arm, he dragged her through his door. Making her follow him towards the house. In a low voice, he said,"You could've made this easy on yourself. But no, you gotta be a stubborn little shit."

"Well, you brought this on yourself.",he added. Opening the door, he forced her into the house. Making her sit on the floor as he locked the front door. Then headed into another room. While he wasn't there, she took the place in. It looked like a horror movie setting. Plastic covered the floors and walls. There were weird tools everywhere. And several scents she couldn't identify. Holding her bag to her chest as she tried to think of what to do. Panic nearly overtaking her senses as she sat there. What was he going to do to her? Her mind raced as she heard his footsteps coming back. But it didn't sound like he was alone...and there was a strange familiar scent in the air. Though she couldn't entirely place why. When she saw Lester come back, her blood ran cold. The person that was with him _..that was with him was... **Mac Gargan...**_


	23. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't want to tell him the truth. Fearing that he'd punish her immensely if she did. But when he threatened her brother, she couldn't keep it in anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy torture/cannibalism implication. Child abuse tw. This chapter is pretty fucked up.

Of all the things she anticipated he'd do...this wasn't one of them. Bringing the man she'd met not that long ago. One that tried to...tried to either devour her or simply kill her. Neither of which she knew. In fact she wasn't sure what he was going to do now. As Lester couldn't let him kill her. Daken would easily find out about that. Then it would end their engagement along with his life. Possibly. She couldn't be sure if this would end it. Though she doubted that Lester would risk it. Even to punish her for what she almost did. No matter how angry he was either.

She stared at them both carefully as she slowly scooted backwards. Trying to stealthily get to the only exit. Eyes wide in horror as she glanced from one man to the other. In a low voice, she asked,"Why is he here, Lester? What are you going to do me?"

Neither men answered her questions. And seemed to be actively ignoring her. Lester strolled to the other side of the room. Kneeling down, he started going through tools. All of which made her stomach reel in horror. As she watched him, she hadn't noticed Mac had gotten closer. That was until he grabbed her face tightly making her stop moving entirely. Forcing her to look up at him as he growled,"You weren't very nice to us. You owe us a big apology for what you did."

Apologize to him? For him almost killing her? That wasn't ever going to happen. There was no way he was going to make her either. And as she glared up at him, his grip on her chin tightened. A low hiss worked its way out his throat as he stared into her eyes. In a low voice, he hissed,"You owe us an apology. We didn't get to eat that night...we're still famished."

"I'm not apologizing to you.",she muttered. Her voice wasn't as forceful as she wanted it to be. Sure she was angry but her fear was overriding her anger. Almost enough that she could barely speak. It took considerable effort to keep talking. As she stared up at him, she continued,"You nearly strangled me to death. I didn't want to die and my friends stopped you."

"You don't deserve an apology.",she hissed. Trying to make herself sound braver than she felt. And as she watched his face,she felt her stomach drop. This was obviously not the answer he wanted. But she didn't care. It was the truth. After what he tried, she wasn't going to apologize. Kimiko turned her mouth down into a sneer. Keeping her face looking angry as Mac let go of her chin. He turned halfway to Lester as he muttered curses under his breath. Some things that she didn't quite catch. Others she would've found amusing. If it weren't for the present situation. As she tried to appear more brave then she looked, she watched Lester move towards her. He had a pair of handcuffs in his right hand. With his left hand, he forced her to drop her bag. Then yanked her arm back and cuffed her.

Cuffing her other wrist, he said,"Don't be mouthy shit, Smurf. You don't sound intimidating, you just sound stupid."

"Now, tell me what you were going to tell that teacher.",he instructed. His eyes glaring into hers as he gripped her shoulders. It took a lot of restraint to not say anything. Not tell him anything about what she spoke to Ms. Munroe about. But when he gripped her hair, she wondered if that was a wise choice or not. Her mouth set in a frown as he said,"Kid, I'm not in the mood for games. If you just fess up what you were going to say, we'll go home. You won't get hurt."

"And Mac won't get fed.",he added. Tightening his grip on her hair for emphasis. As he turned them to Mac, he said,"If you don't, we'll be cutting off pieces of you. Then feeding them to Mac here."

A cold wave of fear washed over her. There was no way he could get away with that. Right? He'd have to bloody her uniform or worse...right?! Kimiko glanced at Lester the best she could and then at Mac. Her heart hammering away in her chest as she tried to think. Trying to breathe as panic settled in. She bit her lip as she thought of her possibilities. Either tell him and get punished a little. Or don't tell him and get body parts fed to Mac. Neither of which seemed like a good option. Though one was definitely the lesser of two evils. As she tried to think, Lester gave a soft sigh. Then he yanked her hair back sharply. In a low voice, he said,"Tick tock, tick tock, you better start explaining yourself. I'm not going to count to three. And if you don't tell me. Mac gets fed."

"One.",he stated. Her mouth went dry as she stared at him. Wait, he was serious about that? He couldn't have been. There was no way he could easily do that. Kimiko cringed as he said,"Two."

Then there was a long drawn out silence. He stared down at her with a sneer. His eyes narrowing as he examined her face. Lester said,"Don't make me say it, Smurf. I don't wanna explain to Snowflake why your missing limbs."

"That little shit won't believe it.",he added. When he mentioned Raze's nickname, she squirmed. Eyes going wide as she stared at her Step-Father. She couldn't let Raze get involved. He didn't need to know about this. Raze didn't need to know anything about this. It made her stomach twist in knots as she stared at Lester. Who narrowed his eyes as he stared down at her. In a calm voice, he asked,"So what's it going to be?"

Silence.

"Fine. **_Th-_** "" _I was going to tell Ms. Munroe that you've been beating me._ ",she answered. Almost immediately she regretted telling him that. His expression went from stunned to angry. He glanced up at Mac before glaring at her again. Letting go of her hair, he slowly stood up. Dragging her up along with him. Anger rolling off of him in waves as he glared at her. Kimiko bit her lip as she stared into his eyes. Unsure of what he was going to do next. In as soft voice, she said,"I know I shouldn't have tried to tell her. It isn't any of her business and I was wrong for that."

That didn't seem to calm him down any. But it wasn't making him any angrier. And as she stared at him, she heard Mac ask,"So now what? She told the truth, what do you wanna do with her?"

For a moment, he didn't say anything. Lester just glared at her as if she committed a horrible crime. And for a long stretch of silence, he said nothing. Then in a low voice, he said,"Well Mac, you're going to get that treat you wanted after all."

" _ **But I told you the truth! I told you what I said like you wanted! You said if I told the truth he wouldn't get fed!**_ ",she cried. Struggling as hard as she could to pull away from him. To try and get away from both men. As she struggled, Lester said,"I didn't like the truth, Smurf. This is your punishment for being such a bad little brat."

Squirming to get away, she started crying. Her chest heaving as she pleaded and begged. This wasn't fair. He promised her that this wouldn't happen. This wasn't fucking fair at all. She didn't deserve this! Her eyes shut as she heard him say,"Stop your fucking mewling. You're just making it harder on yourself."

With that, Lester shoved her into Mac's waiting arms.

* * *

Hours later, she was bundled in Lester's jacket in his car. That had been the worst experience of her life. And it was all her own fault. If she hadn't tried to tell Ms Munroe what happened...if she just kept quiet. Then none of that would've had to happen at all. As she sat in the car, she tried to keep calm. All her crying before did was piss them off. Or at least it pissed of Lester. At one point it angered him enough to throw a knife through her throat. It didn't calm him down entirely.

But it was enough that he didn't continue to scream at her.

That made her grateful. As he seemed to slowly calm down. He slowly started treating her almost like he did that morning. Begrudgingly polite. And as they started heading home, he smoked. Something that she wanted to do very badly. So much so that she was tempted to ask for a cigarette from him. Almost. Until she realized that he'd probably punish her for that too. Or make her do some gross request. Something that she didn't want to think of at all. As she sat there, she stared at her hands. The only things that Mac didn't hurt. Everywhere else on her body was covered in scratches. A few bitemarks here and there that scared her. Some of which were taking longer to heal. Sure they weren't bleeding anymore but they were still gross looking. And she worried that they wouldn't heal before Raze ever came home.

And that was something that she really didn't need. As she really wanted to keep her twin out of it. Raze didn't need this ontop of everything else. He didn't need to see any of this. It was all her fault anyway. If...if...Kimiko took a slow deep breath. Doing her best to not cry again. Fearing that if she started bawling, Lester would get angry. Something she wanted to avoid for as long as she could. Which started to feel somewhat impossible. As she seemed to unintentionally find ways to anger him. Either by saying something he didn't approve of. Or doing things he didn't like either. It was like walking on eggshells around him. One false move and things would be terrible.

Halfway home, he said,"When we get home, you wash that uniform. Then do your homework."

"I'll order us dinner, I'm not in the mood to cook.",he continued. Kimiko nodded her head as he talked. Knowing full well it wouldn't be wise to anger him. Especially after being fed to his _'friend'_ like that. She kept her mouth shut as they neared home. All she wanted was to do was wash the smell of blood off her. Among other horrible scents that she could detect. In fact she was somewhat tempted to peel her skin off. Anything to get rid of that horrible feeling on her. It wouldn't work but she felt it would.

As soon as they got home, she hurried inside. Heading to her bedroom first then the laundry room. Once inside, she locked the door. Stripped off the jacket and her clothing. Then hurriedly shoved them into the washing machine. Once she got that ready, she dressed in her normal clothes. Her hands toying with her hair as she sat in front of the washing machine. Quietly crying as she thought of what to do. There was no way she could tell anyone what was happening. Not without Lester somehow knowing. And she couldn't get Raze involved. He was too _...vulnerable..._ she didn't want to risk him being hurt.

As she sat on the floor, she twisted her hair violently. Trying to keep her mind off of what happened. Avoiding thinking of her pain. But she couldn't. Her mind just kept bringing up each action over again. Sometimes replacing herself with Raze. As if to remind her of what she had to do. And what would happen if she didn't keep her mouth shut. Not like she needed to be reminded. She knew what was at stake, she didn't need to be told.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she stood up. Walked over to the door and unlocked it. Then headed to her room. Wanting to get her homework done as quick as possible. It wasn't much. But it wasn't hard to fall behind either. Which she knew she had to avoid. Or otherwise her teachers would get more suspicious than they already were.

And she didn't need another _'intervention'_.

Once in her room, she slowly felt that weird feeling again. But it wasn't like the _**'Boy'**...it felt like...it felt like when..._ her eyes widened as she thought, _'Chuckie? Are you reading my mind?'_

 _'...yes. I was reading your mind. Raze told me that something was off with you. I had to check.',_ he told her. His tone sounding like it wasn't a big deal at all. Her mouth turned into a frown at this. Crossing her arms, she sneered. Trying to make herself seem helluvalot angrier than she really was. Calmly, she thought, _'I'm fine. Tell the little **jackass** to mind his own business.'_

_'Okay..'_

_'Also keep the fuck out of my mind, Chuckie.'_ ,she threatened. Kimiko then screamed as loud as she could in her head. Knowing full well that would hurt his mind. But she didn't care. If it would keep him out of her head, she'd do it. Chuckie didn't need to get himself involved either. It was for the best that she kept them at a distance. At least that's what she told herself as she sat on her bed. That it was better to burn her bridges with them then let them in on what was happening.

And as she worked, she hoped she was doing the right thing.


	24. Safety at Last?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is happening that Kimiko doesn't understand. Some of it bad, some of it good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Raven steps up as a parent in this. But I feel Raven would step in if anyone tries to hurt her kids. After all, that's her job.

It felt like a couple of hours later when she _'woke up'_. Kimiko hadn't seen her alarm clock just yet, but she somehow knew it was much too early to be awake. Something about the air felt _wrong_. And it made her somewhat uneasy. At first she tried to open her eyelids but she found she couldn't move any part of her body. Like her whole form was frozen again. This time, she wasn't afraid. Unlike that time, she started feeling things. A slight pain in the crook of her elbows and up her arms. Along with an uncomfortable sensation in her nose and throat.

It took Kimiko a while to analyze it, but she realized these things were tubes. Two in her nose, one down her throat. Like the ones she'd seen going through coma patients in movies and real life for various medical reasons. Though she couldn't completely comprehend why she would need these things. She wasn't sick. In fact her healing factor and immune system ensured she'd be healthy. So why was this happening? What was going on?

What broke her out of her thoughts was her Grandfather's voice. At first she couldn't make out what he was saying. All she heard was the tone of his voice. Which sounded quite frantic, uncomfortable, and worried. Then she heard him ask, _"So there's no change, Hank?"_

 _" **None.** I've tried everything I could, Logan. Her healing factor is barely keeping her alive."_ ,Mr McCoy's voice answered. That made her inwardly panic. Her stomach twisted into tight knots at this. What did he mean by that? How could her healing factor be straining that much? It just didn't seem possible in her mind. As she laid there thinking about it, she heard Hank continue, _"Quentin and I've been trying everything. He's barely been able to reach her in her mind's construct."_

 _"We're **still** not even sure how that construct even works just yet."_ ,he added. His voice sounded slightly exasperated and worn. Like he was completely drained by the situation. She wished she could ask them what they were talking about. What was so wrong with her that it did this? Who the Hell was Quentin? And what _'mind construct'_ was he talking about? It just didn't make any sense to her. As she laid there listening to them talk, she felt warm palms on her temples. Large, rough hands that felt strangely familiar to her. Though she wasn't entirely sure why. Before she could dwell on it, she felt herself slowly wake up. Her conscious slowly pulling back into the waking world. While she was being pulled back, she heard her Gramps voice whisper, _"Wake up, please...wake up..."_

_"I don't want to lose you..."_

* * *

  
A moment later, she found herself jolted awake in her own bed. Her eyes wide as she glanced around her bedroom. Her hands quickly touched her face and arms. Skin somewhat tingling from the nightmare. If it could be considered one. Somehow it felt too real to be a simple figment of her subconscious. Much too real. Dreams she had before never made her feel pain. Even if she was impaled in the neck with something. There was no pain that she could feel. A part of her wondered if it was possible at all. Or what it even meant. Why would she dream something so horrible? Her Grandfather talking about her like she was dying?

It sounded like she contracted some form of illness. One that was slowly overriding her healing factor. Seemingly killing her as well. Which horrified the Hell out of her. There wasn't anything she knew of that could mess with her healing factor like that. No illness or poison. This was what was messing with her head. And as she started to get ready for the day, she thought, _'It was just a nightmare. Nothing more and nothing less, you're fine.'_

 _'It didn't mean anything. Not all dreams mean anything.'_ ,she assured herself. Just a meaningless dream conjured up by her stressed out brain. Something like that had happened before. She didn't feel any pain during it. But she was freaked the Hell out. Though she couldn't entirely remember what happened during it. It had been at least two years or so ago. All she could remember was how terrified she was. And how she couldn't sleep right for a while after. Kimiko pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind as she continued to get dressed. This probably wasn't the time to dwell on pointless dreams. Especially on ones that didn't make sense. Not with the living nightmare she was currently enduring.

She had to focus on the right now. With the wedding ever looming over her. And the fear of Lester becoming her **_Step-Father_**. The thought of the day made her nauseous. After all he had done to her, he was going to be apart of her family. Be in a bigger position of power over her. And there seemed to be absolutely nothing that she could do about it. Something that caused her a deep fear that she couldn't completely place. Or even understand. As she fixed her hair, she knew she had to get out. By any means necessary. Even if it meant begging her Mother to take her in. Living with her, even for a little while, would be better than this. At least Raven would keep her safe from Lester. After all, she loved her. _Right?_

**Right.**

Her brain reminded her that she'd be fine. So long as she obeyed. That's all she had to do. Keep quiet, obey, and not make a fuss. Soon she'd be free from Lester's grip. And she'd never see him or Daken. Though she wasn't entirely happy about that. As she did love her Father. She just couldn't trust him anymore. It felt like he didn't want to be alone so bad that he didn't care about her or Raze. Her mouth slid into a frown as she headed into the kitchen. Once she neared the table, she saw it was covered in food. Mostly things that she remembered Daken liking. Which made her briefly wonder if he was there. But she reminded herself that his job was pretty demanding. So he probably wasn't there at all. Kimiko sat down at her normal spot and started dishing some up.

A moment later, Lester sat down next to her. Looking much more happy than she anticipated he would. Even humming as he dished up his food. It seemed strange to her. But she said nothing as she slowly ate her food. Keeping her gaze on her food. Not wanting to ruin the good mood that Lester had. When she was halfway through her food, he asked,"Smurf, is there something special you want for dinner tonight?"

"Not that I can think of, sir.",she answered truthfully. They were barely eating breakfast right now. So of course she wasn't thinking of dinner. And she wasn't entirely sure if he'd let her have it if she even answered. It somewhat felt like a trap for something. She carefully watched his expression as he shrugged his shoulders. Tension leaving her as he muttered,"Well, tell me when you do think of something."

Nodding her head, she quickly finishes her breakfast. Then takes her dishes to the sink. Once she sets them down, Lester asked,"You really feel like going to school today, Smurf?"

"Yeah, I got a lot of things I have to hand in.",she lied. There weren't any pressing deadlines. But she didn't want to stay home. A part of her worrying what he'd do if she did. Forcing a grin on her face, she said,"I really don't wanna fall behind, sir. Dad would be furious."

He shrugged as he finished his own breakfast. Then getting up to set his dishes in the sink as well. Heading toward the living room, he muttered something she didn't catch. Nor did she ask him to clarify. Instead, she walked behind him and got her bag. Checking it for her phone. Once she found it, she turned it on. Soon as it was on there were at least thirteen messages from Raze. All of them asking about what she was doing. Whether or not if she was okay. And if they could talk or not. Then several apologies about abandoning her and begging her to talk to him. There were a few from her friends. Mostly asking if she was okay or not.

One from her Mother to see what she was doing. It also told her to call her. But she didn't answer any of these, she just couldn't. Instead she just deleted them. Then she shoved her phone back into her bag. Put it on as she slipped her shoes on. Quietly following after Lester as he walked outside. Keeping her expression frozen in a fake cheerful look. As to not raise any suspicions as she got into the car. Buckling in, she stares out of the window. Focusing on the scenery as they headed towards the high-school. Trying to pretend that she wasn't in the car with her tormentor. Instead trying to think of anything else. But her brain wasn't letting her. It just kept bringing up the torture of the previous night. For seemingly no good reason. Her mind bringing up the way he hurt her.

Doing her best to push those thoughts away, she checked her phone. Reading fics that she really adored. And had read over a dozen times before. It helped her somewhat. But she couldn't help but go back to the poisonous thoughts from before. As she was about to read the next chapter, she got a text from Raze. Dread settled in her stomach like a lead weight. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she opened the text. He wrote, _'Kimi, I told Mom what's been happening. She said that she'll pick us up from school.'_

 _'I doubt Lester would let me go with you guys, dumbass.'_ ,she texted back. Carefully, she glanced at him over her shoulder. He didn't seem to care that she was texting. And seemed very focused on the road. Though she couldn't read his emotions very well. Or even interpret what he was feeling by scent either. Raze's chime came up and she glanced at the screen. He wrote, _'He won't find out, I promise. Mom says to get out through the gym door.'_

That sounded like a good plan. The gym's door lead out to the teacher's parking lot. Which was thankfully nowhere near the front of the school. Fighting the urge to smile, she texted, _'I guess I can do that. See you at lunch.'_

 _'See you at lunch, jerk.'_ ,he texted her. That almost made her smile and she turned off her phone. Raze insult her like he used to made her smile. It was sort of nice having some normality. Hopefully, Raze wasn't lying to her about Raven wanting to help. As she couldn't picture her Mother even really caring. She guessed she misjudged her more than she realized.

When they arrived at the school, Lester said,"Have a good day, Smurf. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, sir.",Kimiko promised. Then she hurried out of the car. Practically sprinting into the school to get away from him. Once in, she checked a nearby clock. It was twenty minutes before class. She smiled slightly as she headed to the library. Figuring that she had enough time to check for new books. Ones that she'd read over the weekend. Hoping to find something that was either new or interesting.

Soon as she got into the library, she headed into her favorite section. Taking a small moment to notice there was hardly anyone there. It was kind of nice. Some calm after a long week of horrible bullshit. After a few minutes, she finally found a book. Which was a book on fairies. A girl who was her age finding out she was one. The book sounded pretty cool, so she snatched it up. Then hurried to check it out. Figuring she could read it once she got to her room in Raven's place. After she checked it out, she started walking to Ms. Munroe's class. Smiling as she headed in. A feeling of relief washing over her. Maybe today was going to be better than she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inactive_Account is not welcome to read this. Your works make me highly uncomfortable. And so do you. You're not welcome to read my works ever again. Leave me alone.


	25. Deconstruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected ally comes to help Kimi. Though what she's saying sounds...weird. And she can hardly believe it's true. Will the stranger be able to convince her in time?

Waiting for the day to end was anxiety inducing. Her mind is buzzing with endless ways it could go wrong. Like Lester possibly coming inside to get her. Or him following her Mother's car. Even worse, he makes her go home early. For any reason that he could think of. Part of her mind trying to calm herself down. Saying that if he didn't pull her out before lunch, she was safe. Since it was the second hour she'd be fine. However it didn't really help settle her nerves. Kimiko couldn't explain it, but she felt uneasy. As she did her best to ignore this, she took notes.

Whatever it was she would deal with it later. Her fears were probably for nothing. Figuring that it was just nerves over what had been happening. Along with the freaky dreams. And whatever the...boy was. Which she definitely needed to tell her Mother about. Admittedly she should've done it sooner. But she felt it wasn't all that serious. That was until whatever had happened this morning. Dealing with it was way overdue. Her Mother might not have all the answers but she hoped she could help. Or at least know someone who would be of use.

While she took notes, Kimiko felt this strange feeling again. Much worse than that morning. Almost like a deep ache in her skull that throbbed with her heartbeat. Making her drop her pencil as she covered her eyes. The pain was growing worse with each passing minute. There were strange flashes of something going across her vision. Flashes of another room. Someone she barely recognized calling her name. For a brief moment, she thought she was hearing her Gramps. His voice sounding more frantic as he called her. Opening her eyes, she saw a blurry figure. When she focused on it, it looked like...like her Gramps. Except not. Instead of being an old man, he looked younger. In his thirties quite possibly. His expression was confusing. It looked like he was relieved but scared at the same time. Before she could dwell on it, her vision was slowly growing dark. And her Grandfather's voice started to grow quieter. Too soft for her to properly make out.

Like he was fading away.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself on her side on the floor. The other students were far away from her. In fact everything was pushed away from her. Belinda was kneeling next to her, looking at her watch. Dazed, she tried to figure out what was going on. Mr. Drake on her other side as he talked to someone on his phone. Telling them that Kimiko had fallen to the floor. That she had some sort of seizure. Which didn't make any sense. As far as she knew seizures weren't like this. People usually stayed awake during things like that, right? Disoriented but awake. Not completely unconscious or seeing strange visions. Then again, she didn't really know much about seizures. Other than not to hold someone down during one. Once he hung up, he told Belinda to get her to the nurse's office. As he helped Kimiko up, he asked,"Do you know where you're at? Do you remember what your name is?"

"Yes, Mr. Drake. I'm in your classroom at school. My name is Kimiko Masuda.",Kimiko stated. Not sure why he was even asking these questions. Were these normal things you should ask a person after a seizure? It was strange. Then again she'd never been around someone who had one. Mr. Drake calmly told her that she just had a seizure. Trying to make sure that she would be fine. Probably to help avoid getting in trouble with the school. Or something like that. Neither she was entirely sure of. Soon as he was done telling her things, he let them leave. A part of her wondered if she should be going to a hospital. Not just the nurse's office. But she didn't voice this. Just leaving with Linnie to the nurse's office. Silently hoping that the school wouldn't contact Daken or her Step-Freak. Fearing what either man would do if they found out. Like Lester insisting that Kimiko stay home for a couple of weeks. Or something to that effect.

Possibly her own Father insisting on it as well. Out of either scenarios, she wasn't sure what was worse.

Putting those thoughts aside, she gave a soft sigh. These weren't exactly going to help her in the slightest bit. Right now, she needed to focus on what to tell the nurse. This was the first time she'd ever had a seizure. So she wasn't entirely sure what the procedure was for one. Either the doctor would be called or she'd be sent home. Which wouldn't be all that good. Unless they were going to call Raven. Who was also her and Raze's emergency contact list. Just in case Daken was too busy with work. And he usually was during this time of day. That somewhat helped her mood as they reached the nurse's office. Who wasn't whom she expected. Kimiko thought she would be an old woman. Instead she was a younger lady. With very pale skin, dark blue eyes and wearing teal scrubs. The badge on her shirt read 'Sofia Strange'. Her black hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head. As Linnie and Kimiko entered the room, she tilted her head quizzically. In a calm voice, she asked,"What happened?"

"I passed out in class.",she answered. Noticing that Linnie looked absolutely confused. Kimiko prayed that she wouldn't correct her. Feeling relieved when she didn't. The nurse nodded her head at this information. Then she guided Kimiko to the beds to sit down. Sofia examined her for a few minutes. Asking her some very odd questions as well. Ones that had nothing to do with her well being. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to call her out on it. As the nurse herself was nice even if she was weird. Once the woman was done questioning her, she stated,"Alright. You seem to be alright, I recommend that you stay here during homeroom."

"Thank you, Ms Strange.",Kimiko stated. That sounded fine by her. Right now she wasn't up to going to class. Or being around more of her peers. Right now she just needed some time to think. Breathe and bring herself together. Looking at Linnie, she noticed how confused the other girl looked. Grinning sheepishly, she shrugged her shoulders. Not sure of what else she could say to her. Knowing full well she would need to explain herself at lunch. Just right now she couldn't think of what to say. Ms Strange gently told Linnie to get to her next class. That Kimiko was going to be fine in her care. For a brief moment, Linnie didn't seem to agree with this. Her mouth set in a grim line as she glanced between them. It was as if she was worried about leaving her. Why, Kimiko wasn't entirely sure of. After a second, she nodded and left the room. Leaving Kimiko alone with the odd nurse.

Once they were alone, the woman turned to Kimiko. A look of urgency on her face. Sofia gripped her hands. And in a low voice, she stated,"Now that's she's gone, I need to tell you something important."

"You're in a dreamscape, Kimiko. One that's killing you.",she stated. Her grip on Kimiko's hands tightening slightly. A feeling of dread washed over her. What in the Hell was she talking about? Why was she grabbing her like this? It made her squirm in pain as she tried to get her off. Biting her bottom lip as she glared up at the nurse. Gritting her teeth, she stated,"Let me go. You're hurting me."

"Please, listen to me. We don't have a lot of time.",she insisted. What in the fresh Hell did she even mean? Some of it made sense. But she wasn't entirely sure why. Looking her in the eye, she asked,"What the fuck are you talking about lady?"

"You're in a coma in the Xavier institute is what I'm talking about!",Sofia answered. _Coma...coma..._ that sounded familiar. Like very familiar. Then she realized that's what her dream was about. Or at least she believed that was what her dream had been...she stated," _All a dream...this is all a dream...it can't be true._ I can feel pain in this place."

"In dreams you don't feel pain.",she stated. Which was true, as far as she knew. In dreams you don't usually feel pain to this extent. She'd been so sure of this fact. Sofia explained,"That's just an old wive's tale. You can feel pain in dreams, Kimiko."

"I need you to come with me so we can wake you up.",she added. That somewhat made sense. But it felt too weird to be true. How did she even end up this way if it were true? Kimiko asked,"So what happened to me then? How'd I fall into this 'coma'?"

"You've been injected with a toxin. This dreamscape already existed in your mind.",Sofia stated. Loosening her grip on Kimiko's shoulders. She told her how it was implanted several months ago. From what she could tell it was done by a telepath. But she couldn't tell who. Or even why it was placed there. All she did know was the toxin itself was warping it. Turning it from normal 'dream' into this. Whatever it was. That sounded utterly ridiculous. Even compared to some of the things her family had gone through. Like time travel and other annoying things. But a toxic soaked dreamscape? Something about that was just hard to swallow. Yet, this woman seemed so earnest about this. So insistent and scared.

Shaking her head, she pushed Sofia's hands off of her shoulders. There was no way that this could be true. No way in Hell this could be true at all. It just had to be a lie. She was just trying to mess with her. Kimiko got off the bed then started heading out of the room. Unconvinced that anything this woman had said was the truth. In a quiet voice, she stated,"You're seriously fucked up if you think I'd believe that."

Before the woman could continue speaking, she ran towards her homeroom. Mentally preparing some lie to tell her teacher. Like the nurse had kept her for an examination. Or something like that. As she walked towards her homeroom, she noticed something felt off. Like someone was watching her. Glancing right to left, she saw people surrounding the doors. Peering out the windows on them. Their faces looking rather strange. Almost as if they were horrified or something. By what, she just couldn't tell. Her mouth turned down into a frown. What the hell was going on? Why were people watching her? Sliding to a stop, she stared at the doors. Why were people just watching her like this? Where were the teachers?

Raising her eyebrows, she muttered," _The fuck is going on here?_ "

A few moments later, people were piling out of the classrooms. None of them looking like they had before. Their faces twisted into an ugly creature. With huge cavernous mouths dripping with saliva. Clawed hands reaching towards her as they advanced. **_The Hell...the Hell was going on?_** Her stomach twisted as she turned and started running quicker. Not wanting those creatures to catch up with her. Afraid of what they'd do once they did. As she ran, she gripped her arms tightly. Never looking back once as she looked for a place to hide. A closet or anything. There wasn't one that she could easily find. Not on the floor she was on. Heading towards the elevator, she pressed the second floor button. Urging the doors to close faster. Seeing the other students nearing her spot. Them hissing, spitting and pushing each other out of the way. When they were about five feet from the door, it finally closed. Kimiko heard their bodies bang against the door before it moved up. Wincing as she heard the doors creak and shutter open. When it finally came to her floor, she glanced out. Not seeing any of the creatures yet. All she could see were barren hallways. They were more horrifying than before. Barely illuminated, blood filled, and debris. Like the school had been under attack or something. As she walked out of the elevator, she muttered,"This can't be real, this can't be real..."

There had to be a rational explanation for this. Her mind raced as she tried to come up with one. Yet she couldn't. Nothing about this could be easily explained. While she looked for a place to hide, she heard something hissing. It took her a minute to realize that they were coming. And fast. Kimiko glanced around for a spot to hide. Then she saw the janitor's closet. It wasn't big but she felt there was no other choice. Getting inside, she locked the door then sat against it. Listening as the creatures slunk into the hall. While she waited, she thought of her next move. Realizing that she had to get to Raze and her friends. That they possibly needed her help. But how was she going to get to them? And would she even be able to get there in time? All these thoughts ran through her head as she popped her claws. Deciding she'd have to just claw the creatures and run. Counting to five in her head, she hoped she could get to everyone in time.


	26. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally free from the dreamscape. No longer bound by what her brother had made for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured the mole thing would be found out sooner or later. Figured it be sooner than later.

Soon as she got out of the closet, she attacked the creatures. Trying to stealthily cut them down. Not wanting more of them to find her. But once her claws touched them, they turned to dust. Which was equally parts disturbing as it was confusing. She couldn't understand what exactly was going on. Was what the weird nurse telling her true? That this was just her brain suffering from a toxin? Could she really be...could she possibly be...pushing those thoughts aside, she continued to attack the creatures. There was no way she could stop to think on this. Right now she had to get to her family and friends. Help them fight off whatever these creatures were.

Once she took down a few, she made her way to the stairs. Being extra careful to not attract attention to herself. As she made her way down them, she heard low noises. Similar to the noises that happened earlier. It made her stop on the stairs as she debated what to do. Either go face these creatures head on. Or sneak past them the best she could to get to her family. While she waited, she heard a blood curdling scream bellow her. One that sounded eerily familiar. At first not realizing why, then it hit her. The screams were coming from her brother. Raze sounded so close and she felt her stomach twist in knots as she ran. Focusing only on the sound of her brother's voice as she did so.

While she ran, she slashed at the creatures nearing her. Not caring about the deep slashes that they left on her body. Or how they weren't healing as quickly. All that mattered to her was getting to her brother. Helping him fight against whatever the Hell these things were.

It didn't take long for her to find him. He was in his homeroom fighting off a few of their former classmates. They had him backed into a corner, he was bleeding profusely in a few spots. From what she could see they had clawed deep wounds into him. And he was barely able to keep himself on his feet. Without thinking, she rushed in. Stabbing the few former classmates in the head. Ignoring how quickly they turned to dust. Getting closer to her brother, he said,"Thank god you showed up. I thought I was going to die."

He retracted his claws as he told her what happened. How the other students just started turning into these things. Some of them hadn't turned but fled. Leaving him to fight off these things alone. As he told his story, his injuries mended. Taking much longer than she expected they would. Fear clawed at her belly as she examined her own wounds. Whatever they were against was doing something to their healing factors. Not an easy feat by any means. And she started internally freaking out. Looking at her brother, she asked,"Has Chuckie tried to contact you on what's going on?"

"No. And I've been shouting his name in my head as loud as I can.",he answered. Shaking his head slowly as he continued,"I can't even feel his presence anymore. I think he...I think he might be dead."

There was no way that was true. Chuckie was a powerful telepath. He could use his powers to keep those monsters away easily. She couldn't picture him not being able to defend himself. And she muttered,"That doesn't seem possible, Raze. Chuckie's powerful. He's probably just trying to help other students get out of our school."

"How can you be so sure he isn't? What makes you think those things didn't kill him?",he asked. The look on his face was making her somewhat uncomfortable. It wasn't terror or even anger. Like she'd expect someone facing a traumatic event like this. Instead, he looked rather nonchalant about the situation. Almost as if this happened every other day or something. Kimiko took a step back as she answered,"Charles is telepathic. He should be able to defend himself easily with his powers. I don't see how he wouldn't be able to."

"Just because he's powerful doesn't mean he can't be overwhelmed.",he said. His matter of fact tone getting under her skin. Why was he so insistent that their brother was dead? His attitude would've made sense if he seemed terrified. But he wasn't. Raze's scent along with his expression was proof of that. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she stared at him. What the Hell was going on? Was this even the real Raze? All these thoughts ran through her head as she tried to understand what was going on. In a soft voice, she asked,"Who are you? Really?"

"I'm your brother, Raze.",he answered. Suddenly looking perplexed by her question. But she wasn't entirely sure that this was her brother. Nothing about his attitude even remotely fit how Raze was. Tilting his head quizzically he took a step closer to her. Glaring at him, she said,"No you're not. Raze wouldn't act like this. He wouldn't just immediately jump to conclusions like this."

"Hell, he wouldn't let anything corner him like that either.",she added. Whoever this was, he couldn't be her brother. Then a thought slowly pushed itself to the front of her mind. Wasn't she also older than him? In a soft voice, she said,"None of this is making sense."

"None of what is making sense? Kimik-""All of this. What's happening to us. The other students turning into monsters. Us being in highschool together.",she listed. Nothing about this situation seemed plausible. Even for how their lives were usually like. Kimiko glanced up at him as she continued,"I mean...I'm at least six years older than you. And we're not even from this time."

"Daken isn't...Daken isn't your Dad even.",she muttered. Her memories slowly coming back to her. Raze and Chuckie were much younger than herself. They were also not in highschool. Their duties in the Brotherhood were too important for that. At least Raze's duties were. He was taking on the role of Raven after all. And she graduated from highschool years ago. Looking at the fake Raze, she stated,"Your Dad is Wolverine. You've tried to kill him before."

"None of this is real, is it?",she asked. For a moment, the fake Raze looked scared. Then he looked angry with her. Finally his face settled on calm. Quietly, he stated,"You just couldn't go along with this could you? Just pretend that this was reality and stay here for your own good."

"That little psychic really had to ruin everything.",he added. His confession made her tense up slightly. Was he talking about the boy? The one who showed up so many times before? What the Hell did he have to do with this? Kimiko demanded,"What psychic? Who the Hell are you talking about?"

"That pink haired boy you'd been seeing.",he explained. As if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Her mouth went dry as she remembered him. His name escaping her as she focused on him. The fake Raze stated,"Quentin Quire. That little shit couldn't just leave well enough alone. Just leave us alone."

"We were happier without him and that, that, _**WITCH**_ he brought in.",he hissed. Witch? Oh, the nurse from earlier. That's what he meant. Kimiko raised an eyebrow as she somewhat remembered Quentin. They weren't exactly friends but she did like him. Even if he was a total smartass half the time they spoke. She pressed her fingertips to her temples and she said,"He's trying to save me from this coma. I think. All I've heard him say is that this poison is killing me."

"All he's doing is alerting you to a shitty situation!",Raze snapped. His face contorted in anger as he grabbed her arms. The school started fading out of existence. Soon they were standing in a large field full of burned buildings. No life in sight. She raised a brow as he continued," ** _I bet he doesn't even have a solution. None of them do! They're probably just watching us die!_** "

"No, they're doing something...I remember hearing them say that.",she stated. It was hard to. Whatever this was, was making remembering anything difficult. Kimiko said,"They're running tests on me."

"And none of them have been successful, obviously.",he snarked. The grip on her upper arms tightening as he glared at her. Testing took a while. She knew that. So did this fake version of her younger brother. Shaking off his grip, she answered,"They will. They'll find a way to save us soon."

"They wouldn't just leave us here to die.",she stated. Or at least she hoped she wouldn't just be left in her mind like this. Slowly wasting away as she lived out a fake painful life. They would find a way to help her out. Right? The fake Raze rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. Waving his arm out to his side, he asked,"Does it look like they've been helping us? Does this look like saving us?"

It didn't really look like it at the moment. The landscape looked pretty foreboding. All it really looked like she was imprisoned there. That there wasn't any way that someone could save her. And her stomach twisted as she glanced around where Raze took her. In a soft voice, she said,"They'll save me. They'll bring me out of here and they'll save me."

" ** _How can you be so naive? Only an idiot would believe that they're doing anything!_** ",he shouted. His expression was of utter disbelief. Her mouth went dry as she tried to think of something to say. Anything to counter his words. But she couldn't think of anything. Instead she just sighed as she turned away from him. There really wasn't anything else she could do. Especially in the little area he had taken them to.

After a minute, she started walking. To try and find anything to help her out of this. While she walked, the fake Raze was following after her. Telling her that she was stupid. This was stupid. How she should have just gone with the dreamscape from before. How she should just let him take her back. All of this she ignored as she walked. Continuing to search the big area. Which was starting to grow more cluttered the more she walked. Several ruined buildings slowly came into view. Along with abandoned cars. It reminded her of places she'd seen in the waking world. In her timeline that was. Soon she came upon a few strange things. There were several statues of people she knew. With weird little plaques on how she felt about them. Her Birth Mother was labeled as _'The One who Didn't Want me'_. The fake Raze chuckled as they passed it. He read the plaques on the other ones. Making snide remarks about how she subconsciously felt about them. Which slowly was getting on her nerves. As she tried to ignore him, she found herself in the middle of this fake town.

There was only wreckage as far as she could see. Nothing more and nothing less. It slowly made her uncomfortable as she tried to make sense of it all. Why were things like this? How could the toxin do all of this?

Looking at the fake Raze, she asked,"Is this seriously because of the toxin? I can't imagine it just being that."

"No. This is because of Chuckie.",he answered. Catching up to her, he gave a sad smile. Then he explained,"Our beloved little brother's messing around did this. He had to wreck a few things to get the dreamscape in place."

"How can that be? It just doesn't seem...",she trailed off. How didn't matter. Why did. Why was the mindscape there in the first place? Wasn't she just supposed to be their mole? She couldn't understand why there was a dreamscape in the first place. The fake Raze didn't say anything about it. He shrugged his shoulders as he looked at her. It seemed he knew only what she did. Which wasn't much aside from the glaringly obvious. Her mouth twisted into a frown as she glanced around. A moment later, she felt something squirming around her skull. Like there was a living creature rooting around her brain. Making her wince and grab her temples as she groaned in pain.

Suddenly the fake Raze blinked out of existence. Leaving behind two footsteps in the dust on the ground. Eyes widened slightly as she glanced around for the cause of it. Then her eyes settled on a figure in the distance. A person with bright pink hair, glasses, and wearing a _'Magneto was left'_ t-shirt. For a second, she was puzzled about who it was. Then it hit her. This was Quentin. This was the stupid kid who kept telling her about everything. Kimiko almost rushed over to him but stopped herself. A part of herself wasn't entirely sure this was the real Quentin. Far as she knew, this could just be a fucked up part of her brain. Something messing with her to keep her from waking up.

When the figure got within a few feet of her, she held up her hand. Then she said,"Stop it. Prove to me that you're the real Quentin Quire."

"I've literally been in your head for the past two weeks. And currently I'm trying to help keep your consciousness out of that dreamscape world you were in.",he answered. His expression became a little more catty as he continued,"Which was the freakiest highschool au that I've ever seen in my life. And that's saying a lot."

The attitude did feel like Quentin's usual snark. But she was still not entirely convinced this was the real deal. Getting closer to him, she glanced him over. Quentin crossed his arms as he continued,"I also know that you're working for Raze and Charles Junior."

That caught her off guard as she stared at him. Glaring down at her as she asked,"How long have you known that?"

"Couple of days now. Your Grandfather knows about it too.",he answered. It was only a matter of time before Logan would find out. But she wished she could've prolonged having to say it. Kimiko twisted her fingers as she bit her lip. What the Hell was going to happen when she woke up? Was he going to kill her? Was...looking up at Quentin, she said,"I see. It was only a matter of time before he found out about that. Just wish I got to tell him instead."

This was so far from good she wanted to scream. All she could think of was how she was going to die. That they'll stop trying to save her from the poison to let it kill her. And a cold wave of fear washed over her as she stared at Quentin. In a soft voice, she asked,"So you came in here to tell me that I'm going to die? Cuz what else is he going to do with me?"

"We're not going to let you die.",he explained. For a moment, she felt relieved. Quentin continued,"You're going to be turned over to S.H.I.E.L.D, I believe."

That made sense. Keep her away from the students and the school. Which was admittedly a lot better than them letting her die. But not by much. As she slowly sat down on the ground, she sighed as she said,"That's fair, I guess."

Pulling her knees to her chest, she rests her forehead on them. Being taken in to custody was supposedly better than this. Not by much though. Kimiko asked,"So how are we going to wake me up?"

"Give me your hand.",he instructed her. His tone sounding as stern as before. But she did as she was told. Instead of waking up, she was just pulled into a standing position. Raising an eyebrow in confusion as he pulled her in closer. Letting go of his hand, he pressed it over her forehead. A weird pulse happened between them and she felt herself being pulled back. Her vision going hazy until it went completely dark. Leaving her falling in space for a _moment-_  
_-then_ jolting slightly in the hospital cot. Two hands against her temples gently keeping her in place. Two other hands pressed against her cheeks.  
  
At first, she only noticed the tube going down her throat. It making things difficult for her to breathe. Which someone carefully removed. Gasping for air, she slowly opened her eyelids. Seeing both Quentin and the odd girl from earlier hovering over her. Both of their expressions unreadable as they moved away from her. While she struggled to sit up, she heard people talking. Her vision slowly started to get better as she glanced around. There were only a few people in the room. Hank, Quentin, Sofia, and her Grandfather. Who was leaning against the door frame as he stared in at them. Kimiko was painfully aware that she was surrounded. Her stomach twisted slightly as she glanced between them. With a weak smile, she asked,"Hi Gramps...I got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

"Yes, yes you do.",he answered. Logan walked up to the bed. Glaring down at her as he pulled up a chair. He motioned for the other three to leave the room. Crossing his arms, he asked,"How long have you been working with the Brotherhood?"

" _...about nine months or so_.",she answered. Knowing full well it was useless to lie to him. She toyed with the blankets as he asked,"What did they want you to do for them?"

" _Just...just_ gather information on some folks.",she answered. Looking up at him, she continued,"The Apocalypse kid and Pinkie Pie out there."

"That's really all they wanted from me.",she added. It sounded fairly weak but it was the truth. That's all they seemed to want from her. And she told them that she hadn't reported in yet. As she wanted to come clean about it. But whatever Chuckie had done to her brain was preventing her from speaking. From telling him the truth. Quietly, she muttered," _I didn't really want to do this. But they didn't really give me much choice._ "

There was an awkward pause before he took a deep breath. Pressing his fingertips on the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes. After a moment, he stated,"I'm sorry, Kimiko. But I find your little story hard to believe."

"I can't trust that you're telling the truth to me.",he continued. Letting go of his face, he looked at her face. His weary expression nearly broke her heart. Calmly, he stood up out of the chair and left the room. Leaving Kimiko alone with her thoughts. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on them.

* * *

After a few hours, she was in S.H.I.E.L.D custody. Dressed in prisoner garb, handcuffed and put in a small room by herself. Her head resting against a wall as she thought of what she'd done. A part of her knowing full well that no one was coming for her. And that no one was going to help her.

Shutting her eyes, she sighed as this had one good side effect. She wasn't going to be able to harm the X-Men from here. Nor was she going to be Charles Junior's puppet anymore. Or trapped in whatever dreamscape he had made for her.

It wasn't great but it was the lesser of two evils.


End file.
